


Dr. Strange

by PeLuSazul



Series: REESCRIBIENDO EL MCU – STRANGEIRON [1]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Doctor Strange (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: BAMF Ancient One, BAMF Stephen Strange, BAMF Tony Stark, Hurt Stephen Strange, Hurt Tony Stark, Insecure Stephen Strange, Insecure Tony Stark, M/M, Stephen Strange & Karl Mordo Friendship, Stephen Strange & Wong Friendship, StrangeIron, Tony Stark Has A Heart, no beta readers we die like men
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2020-10-29 13:42:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 70,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20797547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeLuSazul/pseuds/PeLuSazul
Summary: Es 1996 y Stephen Strange, a sus escasos 27 años, ya es considerado como el neurocirujano que más promete de entre sus compañeros.Guapo, joven, y con su novia Christine Palmer a su lado, siente que lo tiene todo. No importa que no haya visto a su padre o a su hermano menor desde la muerte de su madre, o que su padre este muriendo. Su familia lo tiene sin cuidado, sólo se concentra en él y en su futuro.Todo cambia cuando tiene un accidente de auto que le lastima de forma irreparable las manos.Al final, y ya sin recursos para seguir operándose, se topa con una esperanza: Kamar-Taj.Decidido a todo con tal de recuperar su antigua vida, lo deja todo para marcharse a ese lugar, consiguiendo dinero de donde sea que pueda. Por eso, cuando es asaltado y se niega a dejar ir el poco dinero que tiene para poder ir al lugar del que ese tal Pangborn le habló, es golpeado brutalmente hasta que es salvado por un hombre amable que no esperaba ver nunca en su vida.Un hombre que lo salvara más que de unos simples asaltantes.





	1. Capítulo 1

**Author's Note:**

> Y aquí estoy, haciendo algo que me prometí nunca más hacer.  
Como sea, no creo que eso sea realmente importante, sino este fic.  
Leyendo algunos fics de Stephen Strange/Tony Stark me topé con no pocas personas que pedían leer todo el MCU pero con esta pareja encantadora en todo momento. Así pues, aquí estoy, tomando el asunto en mis propias manos. 
> 
> Ahora, unas pequeñas advertencias:
> 
> ** Tuve que modificar las edades de los personajes para que pudieran encajar en mi pequeño mundo. Así pues, Stephen Strange nació en algún punto del 23 de octubre al 22 de noviembre de 1959, lo que lo hace unos meses mas grande que Tony. Si alguno de ustedes sabe el día exacto en que nació, por favor, díganmelo. Sino, entonces al final del fic abriremos una pequeña encuesta para saber qué día escogen ustedes.  
**Elegí que la historia se desarrollara entre 1996-1997 por que son 20 años antes del año en que se supone sucedió la película del MCU, lo que le dará más que tiempo suficiente a Ancestral para enseñarle a su pequeño pupilo a ser un buen hechicero supremo. También elegí la fecha para que Stephen estuviera presente en el recuerdo de Tony de Berna, Suiza, el 31 de diciembre de 1999, que sale en la película de Iron Man 3.  
**De algún modo me las arreglare para explicar por que se mantendrán relativamente jóvenes hasta Infinity War.  
**Ya tengo todo el fic escrito y corregido, igual que el de Iron Man y la perspectiva de ambos para la película de Hulk.  
**El fic se actualizará una vez a la semana, preferentemente los viernes.  
**Espero criticas constructivas, pero si eres de los que sólo gustan de destruir la autoestima de los escritores, no te preocupes, no soy de los que se derrumban fácilmente. Mi ego y amor a mí mismo me protegen. Así pues, sólo te ignoraré.  
**Quizá en algún momento haga la traducción en inglés para practicar, pero eso sería eventualmente.

Había sido un hermoso día de verano cuando tenía su primer y único fracaso como médico.

En esos momentos aún era estudiante de medicina en la universidad de Columbia, por lo que no podría quedarse en la ciudad de Nueva York durante las vacaciones, así como el año anterior, regresó a la granja familiar en Nebraska para quedarse con su familia durante esa temporada. Ni siquiera sé molestar en llevar libros para poder estudiar, pues sabía bien qué su padre lo obligaba a ayudar en todo lo que se le ocurriera.

Stephen no tenía muy buenos recuerdos de la granja debido a la manera en que sus padres siempre lo presionaron y empujaron a ser el mejor, dándole castigos horribles para un niño cuando fracasaba en ser el hijo perfecto que Eugene y Beverly Strange anhelaban. Sin embargo, tenía pocos recuerdos felices, y esto era gracias a su hermana menor, Donna, quien siempre lo empujaba a disfrutar de su vida en la granja. En ocasiones salían en bicicleta los tres hermanos; a veces solo a caminar por un tiempo por todos los senderos que daban a su granja ya las granjas colindantes, topándose con los vecinos y hablar con ellos de vez en cuando; ella amaba salir a montar a caballo, por lo que siempre iban juntos por las mañanas para que los caballos estiren las piernas; era la única capaz de hacerlo subir a los árboles para poder ver y disfrutar del atardecer desde otra perspectiva; en otras ocasiones iban a nadar.

Así la había perdido.

En ese hermoso, pero fatídico día, sus padres decidieron que todos irían al lago a nadar y pasarla bien. El día era bastante caluroso, por lo que no fueron los únicos a los que se les ocurrió la misma idea. En el lugar se encontraban ya dos familias con las que sus padres solían llevar muy bien. Stephen los odiaba. Pese a tratarlos con cortesía fría, seguía siendo molestado por todos ellos, quienes se burlaban de él por no tener amigos y solo un gran cerebro. Ellos lo consideraron un insulto, pero él un cumplido.

Durante una competencia de natación entre Donna y otro niño, ella tuvo una calambre y, cuando Stephen se dio cuenta de que su hermana estaba hundida, ya era demasiado tarde. Sin importar nada, él nadó con todas sus fuerzas y lo más rápido que pudo hacia ella, pero estaba muy lejos. Muchos otros estaban más cerca de ella ... pero nadie la ayudó.

Cuando por fin llegué a su lado, lo mejor que pudo y lo llevé directo a la orilla, en donde hizo todo lo que se le perdió para salvarla, pero no tuvo éxito. Su madre lo culpó, gritándole que sería mejor, si sería un mejor médico y no solo un mediocre estudiante de medicina, la salvado; su padre lo golpeo hasta cansarse por no haber estado al pendiente de ella. Durante el funeral, en donde apenas podría permanecer en pie por el dolor de su cuerpo, se prometió que jamás perdería a nadie más, nunca se arriesgaría a perder a nadie más, porque no quería ser un fracaso tal como le gritó su padre mientras lo pateaba Por eso, cuando su madre murió dos años después, tuvo éxito al entrar, dando excusas baratas para no tener que ir a verla en sus últimos días. Al regresar a su casa, él lloró porque,

Después de esas dos muertes se concentró en su carrera y en su vida personal, dejando de lado por completo a lo que queda de su familia.

Stephen estaba teniendo un excelente día.

Hace dos días había llegado a sus manos el expediente de una mujer cuyo caso era realmente interesante, o por lo menos lo suficiente como para decidir ayudarla. ¿El más de realizar esta operación específica? Ella era una senadora del estado de Minnesota.

Pese a sus pocos 26 años, Stephen Strange ya contaba con un título y un doctorado, y era respetado como uno de los mejores neurocirujanos del país. Esperando que con el tiempo podría llegar a ser considerado no solo uno de los mejores, sino el mejor neurocirujano del país y, ¿por qué no? Del mundo. Y eran operaciones como esa que lo acercaba más y más a esa meta específica.

Para Stephen, él fue reconocido en uno de los mejores momentos de su vida: era joven, atractivo, reconocido, con una carrera por otros prometedora, y con Christine Palmer, un médico que apuntaba ser tan bueno como él como su novia, era como si lo tienen todo.

Christine era hermosa, inteligente y con un sentido del humor que podría comprender el suyo. Eso era lo único que podía pedir, supuso. Además disfrutaba estar con él en las conferencias a las que era invitado, así como a todas las fiestas de fundaciones que se esmeraban por conseguir fondos para las buenas causas. Aunque a veces parecía que estas galas eran más una excusa para reunir a la gente adinerada del país para socializar que ayudar a la gente que necesita. Aun así, para Stephen, era el mejor momento para pavonearse y mostrarle a todos lo bueno que era. Un momento para poder codearse con las personas más influyentes del país. Estaba tan feliz de esta oportunidad que no solía desperdiciar ni una sola invitación.

Todas las fiestas, los reconocimientos, su estatus elevado y las enormes ganancias que estaba percibiendo solo ayudaron a su ego, su soberbia y su capacidad para hacer sentir inferior a la gente aumentan, ocultando su deseo de ayudar a la gente, como Donna probablemente pensaba que podría cuando lo convenció para decidir por la medicina, y no por algunas de las otras carreras que sus padres le plantearon. A veces, en los días en los que el dolor de perder a su hermana era suficiente como para abrumarlo, se vieron en el espejo y se preguntaba qué pensaría Donna de él. ¿Estaría decepcionada del tipo de persona en la que se había convertido? Pero en cuando pasaban esos momentos, y se vieron al espejo nuevamente, solo podía ver un hombre exitoso que estaba viviendo su sueño. Y con eso, regresaba a ser el hombre que todos estaban acostumbrados.

Casi al final de la operación, y ya confiado en que era un éxito, hablo con su asistente.

–Venga el desafío, Billy. - Una canción diferente comenzó a sonar desde las bocinas de su más nuevo reproductor de música. - ¿Qué es eso, Billy ?, ¿Te estas burlando?

–No, doctor - respondió Billy, el enfermero que de algún modo se había convertido en su asistente.

Stephen vio a todos los demás doctores que se encontraban en la sala con él con alegría y burla, y finalmente dijo: - "Se siente tan bien", Chuck Mangione, 1977. Por favor, Billy, dijiste que últimamente será difícil.

–¡Já! Es de 1978.

–No, Billy - contradijo Stephen con seguridad - Aunque “Feel so Good” saltó a la fama en 1978, el álbum se estrenó en diciembre de 1977.

–Eh, no, revisa el libro y dice que…

–Fíjate de nuevo.

Billy buscó de nuevo en el libro donde venían algunas de las canciones más famosas de todas, así como la información del álbum de cada una nuevamente. Mientras lo hacía, la doctora que tenía un lado derecho aprovechó para hablar.

–¿Oye, en dónde almacenas toda esa información inútil?

–¿Inútil? - Pregunto Stephen ofendido - Ese hombre hizo popular una canción con un fiscorno. - Sus manos no se detuvieron en ningún momento - ¿Año, Billy?

–Sí es de 1977.

–¡Tenía que ser! - dijo entre risas la médico de antes.

–¡Te odio! - agregó una enfermera.

-¡Auge! - Levantó un poco sus brazos sin soltar los instrumentos - "Me siento tan bien". ¿Ya ven?

Mientras los problemas a todos pudieron ver a Christine parada cerca de la entrada del quirófano, lo que hizo que se quedara en el automóvil el tiempo suficiente como para que los demás lo notaran.

–Ya hiciste tu parte. Anda Nosotros la cerramos. - dijo la doctora a su derecha.

Dejó los instrumentos y salió de ahí, quitándose sus batas lo más rápido que pudo para después acercarse a Christine, quien ya lo esperaba en el pasillo.

–¿Qué es? - interesados entre preocupado e interesado.

–Herida de bala - Christine se vio nerviosa cuando le dio las imágenes de la tomografía a Stephen. Él comenzó a verla de inmediato.

–Es sorprendente que siga vivo. - Siguió pasando las exploraciones - es apnea, sin función cerebral. - Se detuvo en una exploración - Creo que hallé el problema, Christine. Dejaste una bala en su cráneo.

Christine se respondió molesta y un tanto harta por su tono sarcástico, pero aun así, siguió: - Gracias. Se alojó en el bulbo raquídeo. No tengo un especialista. Nic ya diagnosticó muerte cerebral. Pero algo no me convence por completo.

Eso sin lugar a dudas le quitó toda la alegría a Stephen - Llévame con él.

Y así, los dos fueron corriendo por los pasillos, con Christine apenas manteniéndose a la par de él. Finalmente llegaron a la sala de urgencias, en donde vieron como Nic ya se tuvieron la camilla del hombre junto con otros dos enfermeros.

–¡Doctor West! ¿Qué estás haciendo? - cuando no se detuvo de jalar la camilla, esa se interpuso - ¡Hola!

–Procuración de órganos. Es donante. - Respondió aburrido el doctor Nic West.

–Espera, yo no estuve de acuerdo con eso.

–No hace falta. Ya diagnostiqué muerte cerebral.

Antes de que Nic volviera a jalar la camilla, Stephen la agarró con fuerza y se enfrentó a West.

–Prematuramente. Hare una craneotomía suboccipital de urgencia.

–No dejare que opere a un cadáver - contesto Nic.

Harto, Stephen le seleccionó la tomografía de la bala a Nic, ¿cómo ves?

–¿Una bala? - El tono de fastidio no pasó desapercibido para nadie.

–Una bala perfecta. Fue endurecida. Lo hacen formando una aleación de Plomo y Antimonio. ¡Es metal tóxico! Y se está filtrando en el líquido cefalorraquídeo.

–Falla súbita del sistema nervioso central.

–Hay que correr - los urgió Christine a los dos.

–No está muerto, pero agoniza. ¿Todavía quieres sacarle los órganos? - planteó enojado Stephen a Nic.

Sin saber cómo defenderse, el doctor West exclamó - ¡Yo te asisto!

-No. Lo hará la doctora Palmer.

Se preparó de nuevo para cirugía. Esta vez no había música en el quirófano, pero Christine estaba a su derecha.

–Gracias. - Stephen la ignoró y continuó con la operación. En cuanto abrió el cráneo ella le gritó a uno de los enfermeros: - Imagen de guía. Ahora

–No tenemos tiempo.

–No lo harás un pulso.

–Claro que puedo, y lo haré.

–No estás aquí para presumir, Extraño - le recordó West con enojo.

–¿Debí hacerlo hace rato cuando lo declaraste muerto?

Christine le miró enojada por ese comentario. Stephen seguía demasiado concentrado como para importarle.

Cinco minutos después, Stephen se encontró buscando la bala ... hasta que escuchó el sonido del reloj de Nic. Ese sonido le recordaba demasiado a las ocasiones en las que su madre lo encerraba en el sótano y lo único que podía escuchar era el reloj viejo de su abuelo. Le rompía los nervios.

-Dr. Oeste, cubre tu reloj.

Nic obedeció de inmediato.

Un par de respiraciones profundas después y él sacó la bala de la cabeza del pobre hombre, para después ver a Nic West y salir de ahí.

Christine lo atrapó antes de que se fuera muy lejos.

–Hay que decirle a la familia.

–No soy bueno para eso, lo sabes.

–Stephen, acabas de salvar a un hombre que tienes esposa e hijos. Por favor, solo deja que te conozcan y ya.

–Bien.

Como lo predijo en su cabeza, Stephen fue abrazado por una mujer llorando de alegría, lo que lo hizo sentir incómodo. No le gustaba que la gente lo tocara.

Después de eso, finalmente se fueron de ahí, dejando a la familia sola. Para él eso no ocurrió lo suficientemente pronto.

–No tenías que humillarlo frente a todos.

–Tampoco tenía que salvar a su paciente, claro, pero es algo que a veces no logro evitar – Esperaba sacarle una sonrisa a Christine con su pequeño movimiento de baile. No fue así.

–Nic es un gran doctor.

–Pero me buscaste – le recordó con alegría.

–Necesitaba una segunda opinión.

–Ya tenías una segunda opinión. Ahora querías una competente.

–Pues es por eso que debes ser el neurocirujano de guardia. Te recomendaré con…

–¡No voy a trabajar en esa carnicería! – esta vez se sentía genuinamente ofendido por la sola idea. – Yo reparo la espina dorsal, estimulo la…

–Sí, sí, la investigación.

–Mi investigación…

–Nuestra investigación – afirmó ella con voz baja, apenas audible.

–… va a salvar a millones mientras que en urgencias salvas a un borracho idiota con un arma.

–Sólo evitas urgencias porque ahí nada te dará fama.

–Oh, vamos. – Tomó su mano entre las suyas – Sabes que esa investigación salvara a miles.

–Lo sé, y de verdad te poyo con eso, pero Stephen, podrías hacer una diferencia. Pero supongo que mientras tanto tendré que quedarme con Nic.

–¿“Quedarte con Nic”? – preguntó divertido.

–Oh, vamos. No estés celoso.

–Como si yo pudiera estar celoso de alguien como… como Nic West.

Eso parecía molestar y herir un poco a Christine, pero no estaba seguro. Así pues, lo ignoró.

–No, no lo estas. De todos modos, tú eres el único colega con el que he salido, y saldré. Si nos dejamos, entonces evitaré salir con otro médico y a esa norma la llamare “La gran norma de Strange”.

–Oww, que lindo que algo lleve mi nombre. – Se acercó más a ella – Esta noche hay una recaudación de fondos. ¿Pasó por ti a las 8?

Ella hizo una mueca, pero asintió de todos modos.

– Pasa por mí a las 7 – se puso de puntitas para darle un beso rápido antes de girarse para irse.

Stephen sabía que algo estaba pasando en su relación, pero esperaba que no fuera nada importante. Con eso, regresó a su trabajo. Aún tenía cosas que hacer antes de ir a casa para prepararse para la cena.

La fiesta fue extraordinaria con la comida abundante, y la bebida aún más, así como las personas ya pasadas de copas. Por el rabillo del ojo le pareció ver a Tony Stark, quien se veía increíblemente borracho mientras coqueteaba con tres damas al mismo tiempo. Por lo menos no estaba haciendo desfiguros. Lo ignoró por completo y se concentró en Christine, quien estuvo a su lado en todo momento, viéndose feliz de estar ahí con él. Todo fue perfecto y según lo planeado.

El regreso, no tanto.

Después de que Christine y él subieran a su auto, ella empezó a discutir con él, y lo hizo durante todo el camino a casa. Se suponía que ella pasaría la noche a su lado, en su departamento, pero exigió ser llevada a su casa. Stephen, enojado por su actitud, condujo a su lugar y tan pronto como bajo de su auto, arrancó y se fue a su departamento. No tenía ganas de seguir esa pelea por el resto de la madrugada.

En cuento llegó a su casa se quitó los zapatos, su caro reloj, su corbatín y el saco de su traje, el cual colocó en una de las sillas de su comedor. El cinturón quedó en algún lugar de camino a su habitación. Por lo menos tuvo la delicadeza de colocar sus gemelos en la mesa de noche junto a su cama. Después de asegurarse que estaban a salvo, se dejó caer en su cama y se quedó dormido. Por la mañana sin duda se arrepentiría, pero justo en ese momento, lo único que quería era dormir y olvidarse de la pelea con Christine.

Un par de horas más tarde fue despertado por el estridente sonido del timbre de la puerta. Su departamento estaba en una buena zona de la ciudad de Nueva York, por lo que estaba seguro de que el portero no dejaría subir a su piso a cualquiera. Con eso en mente se modificará de mala gana de su cómoda cama, pasando las manos por la cara para poder eliminar el cansancio de este. Si era algún colega o algo, quería verso por lo menos un poquitín presentable. Aunque lo más probable era que podría Christine, quien iba a pedirle perdón por su actitud de la noche anterior o iba con la esperanza de que él se disculpara y así podría darle otra oportunidad sin sentirse demasiado ... sin sentirse como una mujer que rogaba demasiado.

Al abrir la puerta no fue a Christine a quien vio, sino a su hermano, Víctor.


	2. Capítulo 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Un nuevo capítulo. ¡Hurra!

–Víctor, no te esperaba. - dijo Stephen mientras se alejaba de la puerta para permitirle a su hermano entrar. - ¿Te gustaría un café o algo?

No esperó respuesta y se perdió a la cocina de inmediato para sacar el licor. No había bebido mucho la noche pasada, pero con su hermano ahí, estaba seguro de que tenía que sacar las cosas fuertes para sobrellevar la plática.

Cuando su padre enfermó hace un par de meses, Víctor le había llamado para que fuera de una casa a verlo. Su hermano no quería que repitiera lo que hizo con su madre, pero Stephen alegó tener demasiado trabajo en esos momentos como para poder ir a Nebraska. Su hermano insiste, haciendo esa conversación telefónica termina a gritos. No fue la última llamada que terminó del mismo modo.

-No gracias. - Víctor paseó la vista por el lujoso departamento. Sabía que su hermano estaba teniendo éxito con su carrera, pero no esperaba que fuera tanto. Con curiosidad se acercó un poco más a lo que parecía ser la cocina para hablar con Stephen. - Vine a buscarte anoche, pero me dijeron que habías salido.

Stephen volvió a ver a su hermano intrigado. ¿Por qué lo vendría a buscar ?, ¿Acaso su padre había muerto finalmente? Supuso que su mirada regaló algo pues Víctor le miró fijamente por un tiempo antes de pasear su mirada por todo su cuerpo antes de moverse hacia el saco negro que se vio en una de las sillas del comedor. Pudo ver el momento exacto en que su hermano se dio cuenta de en dónde había estado la noche anterior gracias a su rostro rojo.

–¡No puedo creerlo, Stephen! - Gritó Víctor mientras levantaba los brazos por encima de la cabeza totalmente colérico. - Nuestro padre está muriendo, simplemente quiere verte por una jodida última vez, ¿y tú qué haces? ¡Ventas a fiestas de gente rica, como si nuestro padre no te importara! - Se acercó más a Stephen para hablarle directamente en la cara. - Pensé que, como con lo de mamá, estas realmente ocupado en tu trabajo, por eso es por lo que no te presionas tanto como quería. ¿Pero esto ?, ¿Alguna vez decías la verdad con lo de mamá o como ahora, eran mentiras para no ir a verla? - Lo empujó fuerte con las dos manos, haciendo que Stephen derramara el café en su camisa y casi cayera al suelo. - Ella pidió por ti hasta el maldito último momento, pero nunca llegaste. Papá y yo le decíamos todos los días que estabas ocupado con cirugías importantes; que tenías mucho trabajo y no podías dejarlo porque podrías tener problemas al pagar tus deudas estudiantiles; ¡Que estabas salvando las vidas de otras personas!

Stephen estaba empezando a perder la paciencia y dejar que su personaje mostrara su fea cabeza. ¿Qué sabía él, quien siempre había sido, junto con Donna, todo lo que sus padres amaban? Él no sabía cómo era su vida cuando era niño. Víctor podría salir a donde deseara, podría desobedecer y sacar malas calificaciones consiguiendo apenas un par de palabras de enojo. Él había obtenido el otro lado del cinturón de su padre o la mano de su madre cada maldita vez, por pequeña que fuera de la infracción.

–Estuve en una fiesta, es cierto. No tengo tiempo para ir a Nebraska a ver a nuestro padre. Como bien dijiste, tengo deudas estudiantiles que atender, Víctor. Tengo una carrera en ascenso que no pienso descuidar especificaciones para ir a hablar con una persona a la que nunca le importa una mierda. Así que perdona si no subo al primer avión para poder llegar y verlo en sus últimos momentos. No me interesa volver a pasar por todo el problema de cargarme de un funeral. - Dijo con enojo y veneno en la voz.

Eso fue, sin duda, lo incorrecto a decir.

Víctor lo golpeó en la mejilla tan fuerte, que esta vez sí terminó en el piso de su cocina.

–Si tan poco te importa tu familia, entonces bien, Stephen. ¡Quédate con tus fiestas caras, rodeado de tus grandes colegas y no vuelvas a molestarnos nunca! ¡Le diré a **_mi padre_** que simplemente no puedes ir porque estás muerto! decirle que no quieres ir porque estás muy ocupado asistiendo a fiestas elegantes! - Se alejó de él y dio un par de pasos hacia la puerta antes de detenerse y decirle unas últimas palabras. - A partir de ese momento, yo ya no tengo hermanos. Vete al diablo, Stephen.

Lo que sobrevino después, Stephen podría también describirlo como un golpe de muy mala suerte.

En el momento en que Víctor salió del edificio, totalmente enojado, siendo perseguido por él a la espera de poder regresar el golpe y tener una discusión aún más acalorada, vio cómo bajaba de la acera y luego, en un instante, un auto que ninguno de ellos vio que venía en sentido contrario, arrolló al menor. Stephen se congeló por unos instantes el ver como su hermano menor salía volando por arriba del auto y se estrellaba fuertemente contra el pavimento. Reaccionó al escuchar el estruendo del auto al estrellarse contra su propio edificio sólo un par de metros más allá de donde se encuentra la paradoja. Ese hombre no le preocupó, sino su hermanito. Corrió hacia él pero cuando llegué a su lado y buscó su pulso no solo no lo encontré, sino que pudo sentir como su cuello estaba roto. Se quedó a su lado por varios minutos, o pocos, no lo sabía. Oyó a la ambulancia llegar y acceder a los paramédicos moverlo suavemente para poder atender a su hermano. Él estaba en shock, estaba seguro. Vio de modo desapasionado cómo los paramédicos se movieron a su hermano y el momento justo en que se cuenta cuenta de lo que él ya sabía: Víctor Strange estaba muerto.

Por las siguientes horas Stephen se encargó de la situación: dio su declaración a los policías, presentó su trabajo para pedir unos días de vacaciones sin dejar una excusa plausible e inicio los arreglos para llevar a su hermano a Nebraska, a la granja familiar. Mientras tanto escuchó que el conductor, quien estaba bastante tomado y drogado al momento del accidente, murió momentos después de chocar con su edificio.

Ya se recibió en posesión del cuerpo de su hermano cuando recibió la llamada de un vecino de la granja diciéndole que su padre tuvo una recaída la noche anterior y había fallecido en la madrugada. Stephen se específicamente entumecido. En menos de tres días había perdido a la familia que el quedaba. Ahora era el único Extraño. Sin hermanos, sin padres y sin más familiares dijeron que estaba solo en el mundo.

Su hermano fue trasladado a Nebraska y después de un par de llamadas, ambos entierros se trasladaron el mismo día. Los dos fueron sepultados junto a las tumbas de Donna y de su madre. Todas las familias de las granjas vecinas y conocidos de su padre y hermano llegaron para darle sus condolencias. Muchos de ellos no lo reconocieron siquiera. Nadie esperaba que alguien de su edad tuviera canas. Stephen comenzó a tener plata en las cielas desde que estaba a la mitad de sus primeros años en la carrera de medicina debido al estrés. Eso, aunado a la última vez que lo había visto fue hacia algunos años durante el entierro de su madre y que después del cual se había marchado inmediatamente, había ayudado a todo el mundo lo mirara fijamente durante la misa, preguntándose quién era él .

En cuanto a los cuerpos sepultados, Stephen recogió las pocas cosas que había tenido y se fue de allí de inmediato. Ya no tenía nada que lo atara a Nebraska. La granja realmente no le importaba, y su padre había dispuesto de los animales antes de morir, así como de las tierras. Lo que le sucedió a su casa de la infancia no le importa una mierda.

Stephen llevaba todo el mes trabajando de modo frenético. En todo ese tiempo rechazó ver a Christine por lo menos unas 10 veces, pero asistió a todas las fiestas a las que fue invitado con su mejor y más falsa sonrisa, fingiendo que era el cirujano estrella que todos querían conocer por unos minutos. Era más fácil para él estar en las fiestas en donde todos veían lo que él quería, que enfrentarse a la mujer con la que aun compartía una relación sentimental. O algo como eso. Esos desconocidos de las fiestas no tenían que ver lo duro que le había golpeado la muerte del resto de su familia.

La abogada de su padre le había llamado hacía ya varios días para explicarle sobre el testamento, pero Stephen dijo que no le importaba y que dispusiera de las cosas como ella quisiera. La abogada se había sorprendido tanto por la petición que le pregunto si estaba loco. Cuando dijo que no, ella se negó a hacer nada a menos que él se presentara. Stephen simplemente bloqueo su número después de la tercera llamada.

Christine sabía que algo estaba mal. Conocía a Stephen de años, por lo que ver su nuevo comportamiento la sorprendió. Ella decidió intervenir.

–No sé qué pasa contigo, Stephen, pero así no eres tú. ¿Qué diablos sucedió? – preguntó la castaña mientras se acercaba al hombre alto. – Sé que fue algo malo, o por lo menos lo suficiente como para que actúes de esta manera. ¡Y no te atrevas a decirme que no es así, porque has cambiado!

Stephen simplemente mantuvo una cara en blanco y le respondió con aburrimiento en la voz:

– Todo está bien, sólo un poco de cansancio. No tienes nada de qué preocuparte, Christine. Quizá sea culpa de todas las veces que he salido esta semana. No me he puesto al corriente con mis horas de sueño en semanas. Debe ser eso. – Ella no le creyó. – Ahora, si me disculpas, tengo que ir y prepararme para ir a la cena de la asociación de neurología. Y ya que rechazaste acompañarme, supongo que asistiré solo.

–Esa es la tercera fiesta a la que asistes esta semana, Stephen, y estoy harta de ir contigo sólo como un… un accesorio más. – Christine se alejó un poco de Stephen y caminó hacia el escritorio para tomar su taza de café. – Era divertido las primeras veces, poro aparte de ir a fiestas ya no hacemos nada juntos. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que realmente pasamos tiempo hablando o bromeando? Y me refiero a hablar de algo que no involucre nuestra investigación. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que salimos a algún lugar sólo para divertirnos y no para ir a alguna fiesta para que te entregaran un premio? Stephen, ya no eres el mismo hombre.

–Lo soy. Pensé que te gustaba asistir a estos eventos conmigo. Pensé que estábamos bien los dos juntos.

–No es… no es eso, Stephen. Es que ahora parece importarte más cuánto te pagarán, así como la fama que te darán las operaciones que realizas en lugar de preocuparte de verdad por el paciente. Parece que tu compromiso inicia con la firma del cheque y termina cuando la cirugía concluye. ¿Qué está pasando contigo?

–No es nada, Christine. Y ayudo a la gente con mis investigaciones…

–¿Tus investigaciones? ¡Stephen, son de ambos! No eres el único que se ha dedicado a esto. Yo te he ayudado a desarrollarla varias de ellas.

–Únicamente has contribuido con una pequeña parte, Christine. No eres realmente alguien que se pueda decir que estuvo ahí desde el inicio. Y estas son mis ideas.

–Te ayude a desarrollarlas. Deje de dormir varias noches para poderte ayudar. – Con cada palabra que decía Stephen, ella se enojaba más.

–Escucha, Christine. La pequeña contribución que hiciste no cuenta para nada. Quizá creas que eres una buena doctora, pero no estas a mi nivel.

Christine lo miró asombrada mientras él salía de la oficina. Ella no podía creerlo. ¿En dónde se había perdido el chico maravilloso que conoció en la universidad y con quien había querido salir por años debido a su increíble intelecto y por la manera que se preocupaba por los pacientes? Desde hace ya un par de años se había dado cuenta de cómo Stephen se volvía más y más egoísta, de cómo había dejado de preocupase por el paciente y empezado a preocuparse por la cantidad de 0’s que tendría el cheque de pago, por la fama que le daría, por las conexiones que tendría. Se preocupaba más y más por lo material, lo que vestía y calzaba; incluso se preocupaba por el lugar en el que vivía después de estar la mayor parte del tiempo en los cuartos de la universidad, y luego en sus departamentos pequeños, que tenían el tamaño de una lata de sardinas. Era como si el dinero y la fama hubieran transformado al agradable chico de Nebraska que conoció en un monstruo de ego y orgullo absurdo. Ella ya no podía seguir con eso. No más.

Stephen había regresado a su departamento para arreglarse. Sacó uno de sus mejores trajes y se puso los gemelos más caros que tenía; su cabello estaba perfectamente acomodado y se veía extraordinario. Completó el atuendo con uno de los muchos relojes que tenía y que había coleccionado a lo largo de los años. Hace no mucho descubrió que poseía una debilidad hacia los relojes caros, atraído por las maquinarias finamente armadas cubiertas de una capa de elegancia. Gran parte de su dinero fue gastada comprando relojes, colonias, trajes y un nuevo guardarropa para poderse relacionar con las personas que estaban a su alrededor de mejor manera. La gente ahora admiraba sus posesiones, y le veían con codicia a veces más disimulada. Era el epítome de lo que era un joven nuevo rico. Todo ellos antes de llegar siquiera a los 30. Aún tenía los pagos universitarios, pero estaba seguro de que podría saldarlos pronto en su totalidad.

Después de prepararse lo mejor que pudo, salió de su departamento totalmente listo para ir saludar a colegas y tener por lo menos un par de conversaciones interesantes.

Conforme pasaba el tiempo detrás del volante, más extasiado se ponía. Cuando manejaba, sentía que nada de lo que sucedía a su alrededor valía la pena. En esos momentos lo único que importaba era el camino que se extendía delante de él mientras iba a la máxima velocidad posible. No importaba que tuviera que rebasar a más de unos pocos autos, o que hiciera movimientos peligrosos, confiaba en sus manos y sus reflejos más de lo que jamás haría en alguien o algo. Cuando empezó a subir por las colinas y se presentaron más y más curvas, Stephen mantuvo la velocidad. Tomó las curvas y sintió como su auto protestaba, pero no tenía tiempo para eso, quería ver qué tan rápido podía ir. Eso era lo más importante en esos momentos. Pisó el acelerador y disfrutó de tener un auto que fuera tan veloz en total control. Por lo menos hasta que dio la vuelta en una curva y se encontró con un auto que iba demasiado lento para él. Intentó rebasarlo, pero al dar la vuelta de la curva, no pudo ver a tiempo al auto que se dirigía directo hacia él. Stephen apenas pudo maniobrar para quitarse de su camino pero al hacerlo, impactó el auto a su lado derecho, haciendo que ambos perdieran el control. Stephen peleó por este, pero había ido tan rápido que no lo consiguió a tiempo y él y su auto terminaron por caer al barranco. Los primeros golpes abrieron la bolsa de aire, que le golpeó la cara tan fuete que lo dejó inconsciente. No pudo ver o sentir cuando sus manos quedaron prensadas entre el volante y el tablero de su auto. Lo último que recordaba con total claridad era el haber visto a su derecha para comprobar que el otro auto no lo seguía cuesta abajo antes de que la bolsa chocara con su cara, y luego su cabeza chocara con el asiento. Después de eso, recuerda luces por encima de su cabeza, ver sus manos completamente vendadas y después una luz aún más fuerte. Su mente le dijo que era una sala de operaciones. Después de eso, todo se volvió negro.

Lo primero que notó Stephen cuando despertó era que se sentía incómodo. Sabía que debía estar bastante drogado, pues sólo sentía su cuerpo adormecido. Intentó mover su cabeza un poco, pero eso le hizo hacer una mueca por la rigidez en su cuello. Sintió una mano a su derecha y cuando volteo, vio a Christine a su lado.

– Hola. Tranquilo, todo saldrá bien. – le aseguró ella.

** _¿“Todo saldrá bien”?_ **

Con miedo, bajó la mirada hasta ver sus manos. Estas estaban en unos soportes, cubiertas de heridas, hinchadas y con fijadores, los cuales llegaban hasta sus antebrazos. Se veían horribles. Los únicos dedos que podía mover eran los pulgares.

Aterrado por la imagen, y mientras se concentraba en no llorar y mantener la calma antes semejante imagen, preguntó: – ¿Qué fue lo que hicieron?

–Te trajeron en helicóptero… pero tardaron en ubicarte. Para cuando te encontraron en tu auto, el tiempo para evitar el daño nervioso había pasado.

Eso fue como una cubeta de agua fría para Stephen.

–¿Qué me hicieron? – repitió su pregunta con enojo.

Christine pasó su lengua por sus labios, un signo de lo nerviosa que se encontraba, pero se obligó a mantener la calma y recitó los procedimientos que hicieron en sus manos.

–11 alfileres de acero inoxidable en los huesos; múltiples desgarros en ligamentos; daño severo a los nervios en ambas manos. Estuviste 11 horas en el quirófano.

Stephen estaba ya al borde de las lágrimas. No le gustaba sentirse así, por lo que se obligó a enojarse de nuevo.

–Mira esos fijadores.

–Nadie lo habría hecho mejor.

Stephen regresó su mirada a Christine.

– Yo lo habría hecho mejor.

Con el paso de las semanas le quitaron los fijadores y sólo vendaron sus manos. En cuanto pudo mover sus brazos pidió ver sus radiografías. Todas. Christine le dijo que no era una buena idea, pero aun así se las dio. Él las revisó todos los días mientras ella le ayudaba a comer, a limpiarse, lo rasuraba y lo ponía ligeramente presentable. Él nunca le agradeció por ello.

Finalmente le retiraron las vendas. Christine se ofreció a hacerlo mientras Nic West lo veía desde los pies de su cama. Stephen estaba enojado, por lo que cuando ella terminó, se alejó un poco de él.

Stephen vio su mano. O lo que quedaba de ella. Estaba desfigurada por cicatrices y heridas a medio sanar. Era la cosa más horrible que había visto. Fue aún peor cuando la estiró.

–No. – negó cuando vio el terrible e incontrolable temblor.

Era casi risible que sus manos, de las que siempre se sintió orgulloso por lo estables que eran, fueran reducidas a estas… estas cosas. Casi quería esconderse en un maldito hoyo y desaparecer de ahí. Casi quería morir.

–Dale a tu cuerpo tiempo de sanar. – le pidió Nic.

–Acaban de arruinarme. – aseguró con enojo, viendo a Nic West y a Christine Palmer mientras lo decía.

El tiempo siguió… igual que el temblor de sus manos.

Decidido a tomar las cosas por sí mismo, reunió a un grupo de especialistas para ayudarlo con las cosas temblorosas al final de sus brazos. Estaba aferrado a recuperarlas sin importar lo que le costara.

–¿Cuánto falta para que me puedan…?

–Dr. Strange, el tejido sigue sanando. – Lo interrumpió uno de los especialistas.

–Apresúrenlo, entonces. Pasen un stent bajo la arteria braquial a la arteria radial.

Una de las médicos vio a su colega, sorprendida.

–Es posible. Experimental y también costoso, pero es posible.

–Sólo eso puedo pedir.

Un par de días más tarde regresó al quirófano.

Así lo hizo otras 6 veces más, pero sus manos seguían temblando.

Finalmente fue enviado a terapia física con la esperanza de reforzar sus músculos y prepararse para la octava cirugía. Suponiendo que encontrara a alguien que la hiciera.

–Abre, abre. – le incitaba el fisioterapeuta.

Stephen lo intentaba, pero cada que abrir su mano con el aparato que tenía en ella un dolor desgarrador lo frenaba.

–Esto es inútil.

–No es inútil, amigo. Puedes hacerlo.

–Contéstame esto, muchacho listo: ¿conociste a alguien con un daño nervioso tan severo hacer esto y lograra recuperarse?

–Sé de uno, sí. Tuvo un accidente en la fábrica en la que trabajaba y se rompió la espalda. Quedó paralizado, su pierna se atrofió, los hombros le dolían por empujar la silla de ruedas. Venía tres veces a la semana. – Stephen siguió con sus ejercicios mientras el otro hablaba y lo ayudaba. – Un día ya no volvió. Lo creí muerto. Después de unos años, lo vi caminando en la calle.

–¿Caminando?

–Sí, caminando.

–Es mentira. Muéstrame su historial clínica.

–Voy a tardar un poco en encontrarla en los archivos, pero si así borro tu cara arrogante, voy a hacerlo.

Stephen lo miró de reojo, entre ofendido y avergonzado.

La primera vez que intentó rasurarse no pudo mantener el rastrillo lo suficientemente estable, ni siquiera usando sus dos manos. Terminó por dejarlo caer en el lavamanos.

Cuando salió del baño se sentó para leer el correo de su colega en Francia. Le decía que si bien había leído su investigación, leído todos los documentos que envió, no creía que fuese a funcionar. Tuvo el valor de decirle que no creía que entendiera la severidad del daño. Lo que él pedía era imposible, y tenía que tomar en cuenta su propia reputación. No podía ayudarlo. En un arranque de enojo, empujó el teclado a un lado. El ruido de todo cayendo apenas cubrió el de la puerta al abrirse.

–Hola. – gritó Christine mientras cerraba la puerta. Se quedó en su lugar en cuanto lo vio. – Te dijo que no.

Movió su cabeza de un lado a otro. – Es un inútil. Un mediocre. Y escuché de un nuevo procedimiento en Tokio. Sólo necesito un préstamo. Uno pequeño, sólo $200,000 y ya.

–Gastaste toda tu fortuna apenas la recibías, pero ahora vas a pagar dinero que no tienes, ¿no lo ves? Tal vez sea tiempo de pensar en detenerse.

–¡No, ahora es exactamente cuando no debo hacerlo porque aún no mejoro ni siquiera un poco!

Se levantó de su lugar y se acercó a las ventanas de su departamento. No quería ver a Christine en esos momentos.

–¡Pero esto ya no es medicina, es una manía! Hay cosas que no se pueden arreglar.

–Una vida sin mi trabajo…

–Aún es una vida. ¿No entiendes? Hay otras cosas que le pueden dar significado a tu vida.

Ahora sí estaba enojado. Al diablo lo de contenerse.

–¿Cómo qué?, ¿Cómo tú?

Christine le miró enojada y ofendida, aunque también muy dolida. – Aquí es donde pides disculpas.

–Aquí es donde pido que te vayas.

Christine respiró profundo un par de veces para calmarse antes de irse. No iba a explotar contra Stephen pese a que se lo merecía.

–Bien, ya estoy harta de ver cómo te haces daño.

–Es difícil para ti, ¿verdad? – preguntó Stephen con enojo y sarcasmo.

–Sí, lo es. Me rompe el corazón que estés así.

–No me compadezcas. – le advirtió él.

–Jamás te compadecí.

–¿Sí?, ¿Entonces qué haces aquí, trayéndome queso y vino como si fuéramos viejos amigos en un día de campo? No soy tu amigo, Christine. Apenas éramos amantes. Pero adoras las historias trágicas, ¿no?, ¿Soy tu proyecto ahora? – Con cada pregunta subía el tono de voz. – “Pobre Stephen Strange, no hay quien le ayude. Al fin me necesita. Otro despojo de humanidad que salvar. Yo lo regresare al mundo ya curado. El corazón satisfecho.” En serio te importa, ¿cierto?

Christine aguataba las lágrimas después de eso. Hizo un gesto con la boca y finalmente se dio cuenta de que eso era todo. Este era el fin.

–Yo voy, Stephen.

Había escuchado el ruido de las llaves al caer en la mesa, así como los de la tormenta que había afuera de su departamento. Lo último que escuchó fue la puerta cerrándose después de que Christine salió.


	3. Capítulo 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y aparece el hombre que todos esperábamos.

Stephen estaba empezando a desesperarse. Su investigación daría resultado, lo sabía, pero no lograba encontrar el médico que podría o quisiera llevar a cabo un cabo. Todos eran unos cobardes y mediocres por no darle la oportunidad de poder recuperar sus manos. ¿Estaban celosos del trabajo de Stephen y ahora querían tener éxito de que alguna vez pudieran operar de nuevo? No, no podría dejar que eso sucediera. Necesitaba encontrar una manera de salir adelante.

Con el dinero que todavía tenía, pagó todas sus deudas estudiantiles con la esperanza de que el banco tenga más préstamos para más técnicas experimentales, pero ellos se los negaron. Ningún banco le daba préstamo alguno. Al parecer, sin una fuente de ingresos constantes, no podemos confiar en que les regrese el dinero. Stephen tuvo estado dispuesto a cualquier cosa en esos momentos. Cualquiera. Se le estaba acabando el dinero y las opciones casi a la misma alarmante velocidad. Y él se negaba a convertirse en un maestro de escuela o un consultor. No. Él era el gran Dr. Stephen Strange y haría todo lo que fuera posible por recuperar sus manos. Que hacer.

Stephen terminó por vender sus relojes, todos excepto el que le regalo Christine en su último cumpleaños. Ella se había ido por completo después de que le gritará e insultara, haciendo menos su amor por él. Mejor, no necesitamos que ella esté ahí intentando evitarlo en su camino para arreglar sus manos.

Después de los relojes vendió sus muebles, pertenencias personales, joyas y todo lo que le quedaba. Incluso su ropa y zapatos. Cuando ya no le quedaba nada más que su departamento, se desesperó aún más. Eso fue hasta que el fisioterapeuta halló el expediente del hombre que le dejó. Adjunto a este había una nota de "Te lo dije!". Siempre y cuando pueda componer sus manos, no le interesaba que el hombre se regodeara por ello. En cuanto abrió el expediente, reconoció la lesión como la de uno de los hombres que había negado a operar hace un par de años. No había manera alguna en la que había diagnosticado de modo incorrecto, y estaba completamente seguro de ese nivel de lesión era imposible de arreglar o podría hacer una mejora. De haber aceptado, lo más probable es que habría muerto en la mesa de operaciones, Lo que sólo terminaría por arruinar su registro perfecto. El expediente no debería haber recibido alguna otra operación después de la visita al hospital donde lo rechazó. Basado en lo que el chico de terapia le dijo, fue a buscar al hombre.

Jonathan Pangborn, quien se acercó a donde estaba parado viéndolo jugar como un profesional del básquetbol para recoger una botella de agua, se quedó completamente sano. El chico de la terapia no mentía sobre eso.

–Jonathan Pangborn. Lesión de médula espinal, entre las vértebras C7 y C8.

Stephen aprovechó su proximidad con él para hablarle.

–¿Quién eres tú?

Stephen continúa con su discurso.

–Parálisis de miembros inferiores y parálisis parcial en manos.

–No te conozco.

–Soy Stephen Strange. Soy neurocirujano, era neurocirujano. - Se corrigió casi de inmediato

–¿Te digo una cosa, amigo? Ya te recordé. Te negaste un verme. No pude pasar de tu asistente.

–Lo tuyo era incurable.

–Y no había gloria en eso, ¿verdad?

–¡Tú volviste de un punto del que no se puede volver! - Le mostró sus manos temblorosas. - Yo intento hacer lo mismo.

Pangborn vio sus manos por algunos instantes antes de acercarse a él ya más serio, e incluso con un poco de empatía.

–Tú ganas. – Con cuidado de que nadie más los escuchara le dijo: – Renuncié a mi cuerpo por completo. Creí que mi mente era lo único que me quedaba, así que traté de elevarla. Estudie con gurús… y con mujeres sagradas. Me cargaron a las montañas a ver los líderes espirituales. Y finalmente encontré a mi Maestro. Y mi mente se elevó, y mi espíritu se expandió, y de algún modo…

–Tu cuerpo sano. – Completó totalmente absorto por la idea.

–Sí. Había secretos más profundos que aprender, pero no tuve la fuerza para recibirlos, así que decidí aceptar mi milagro y volví a casa. – Después de pensarlo un poco, Pangborn agregó. – Debes de ir al templo de Kamar-Taj, en Katmandú. Pero el costo ahí es alto.

–Dime cuánto.

Pangborn notó su tono de confianza y soberbia, y casi se ríe por eso.

–No hablo de dinero. – Después de verlo por última vez, se alejó de él. – Suerte.

Cuando vio la espalda de Jonathan Pangborn mientras brincaba para encestar la pelota Stephen vio algo similar a la esperanza por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

El problema es que ya no le quedaba nada.

Su departamento había sido embargado por el banco después de que no pudo pagar la última parte de su último préstamo. Le quedaba poco dinero y no sería suficiente para llegar a Nepal… pero sí para llegar a Las Vegas. Si llegaba ahí y ganaba suficiente dinero para irse a Nepal, entonces tendría una posibilidad.

Stephen guardó toda la ropa limpia que pudo en una pequeña mochila, tomó un último baño caliente y se fue de ahí. Compró su boleto y pudo llegar a Las Vegas sin problemas pese a todas las miradas que recibió en el avión. Estaba consciente que se veía como un vagabundo debido a su cabello enmarañado y su larga barba, pero en esos momentos no le importaba cómo lo veía la gente. Una vez que sus manos estuvieran curadas, tendrá tiempo más que suficiente para ponerse presentable.

Entró al primer casino que vio. Apostó poco dinero al empezar, pues no quería arriesgarse a perder más que lo necesario. No apostaba mucho y ganaba en consecuencia, pero no importaba. Si ganaba mucho la gente se daría cuenta rápidamente y podrían echarlo de ahí. No podía darse el lujo de perder su última oportunidad por eso.

Finalmente, después de casi todo el día de estar en el casino, pudo reunir lo suficiente para un boleto a Nepal. Colocó todo el dinero ganado en su mochila y se fue de ahí. Tenía que llegar al aeropuerto y comprar su boleto de inmediato. No podía, ni quería perder más tiempo.

–Vaya, vaya. ¿Qué tenemos aquí?

Stephen se tensó ante la voz que venía detrás suyo. Sabía que alguien lo estuvo siguiendo desde hace algunas cuadras, pero no podía estar seguro. Sin dinero para un taxi que lo llevara al aeropuerto, había decidido caminar. Sería un gran trabajo llegar hasta allá, pero no importaba. Ya nada importa más que subirse a un avión con destino a Nepal.

–Danos tu bolsa y no saldrás herido, hombre. Ahora es nuestra.

Stephen se giró un poco para poderlos ver. Eran cuatro hombres los que venían hacia él. – No, no pueden llevársela.

–Si cooperas, no te haremos daño. No mucho, al menos. – Se burló el que estaba a su derecha.

Los hombres se acercaron y lo rodearon. Stephen no se intimidó. No podía. Si perdía su bolsa, sería todo. Lo perdería todo. Cuando se acercó uno de ellos, lo golpeó lo más fuerte que pudo, pero su mano empezó a punzar de dolor. Un dolor abrazador recorrió su mano y casi lo entumeció. Los hombres vieron su oportunidad y empezaron a golpearlo. Stephen terminó en el piso, sintiendo cómo lo golpeaban en el torso y las piernas. Alguien le pisaba el muslo mientras otro le intentaba quitar su mochila. Él se aferró a ella lo más posible, pero con su mano doliendo del modo que lo hacía, decidió proteger su cabeza por sobre su mochila, la que le fue arrancada finalmente. En ese momento, que se sintió eterno, fue como si le quitaran todo.

–¡Ey, ustedes! – Los ladrones detuvieron sus golpes. – ¡Deténganse!

La voz que escuchó parecía ser la de un hombre joven, y al parecer venía de algún lado detrás de él. Los tres hombres intentaron correr, pero fueron detenidos en el acto si el sonido de los cuerpos cayendo al suelo era un indicio. Con cuidado intentó girarse sobre su espalda. Sus manos dolían por los golpes, y su pierna derecha sin duda tendría más de un par de moretones, igual que su torso, pero no importaba. Tenía que encontrar su mochila.

–¿Estas bien como para levántate? – Sintió unas manos pequeñas y fuertes ayudándolo a enderezarse y finalmente ponerse en pie. Con problemas logró estabilizarse, pero el hombre pequeño delante de él no soltó sus brazos en ningún momento. Supuso que en caso de que colapsara. – ¿Necesitas ayuda?, ¿Ir a un hospital?, ¿Algo?

–Mi mochila. – empezó a ver alrededor un poco frenético. Si tenían a los asaltantes, entonces tendrían su mochila. – Necesito mi mochila. Todo está ahí. Es lo único que me queda. Todo está ahí. – Puso su mano contra su pecho al sentir una punzada al moverla. – ¿Dónde está mi mochila?

–Tranquilo, tranquilo. – El hombre pequeño no lo soltó, sino que lo obligó a concentrarse en su voz. Stephen finalmente se rindió y lo vio. Era de noche y estaba muy oscuro, pero aun así pudo reconocer al hombre delante de él: Tony Stark. – ¿Quieres tu mochila? – Miró alrededor, hasta ver a las personas con los ladrones. – Tu mochila la tiene uno de ellos. Es esa, ¿no? La mochila café. – Stephen volvió a la dirección que apuntaba Stark. Vio cómo uno de los asaltantes estaba contra la pared con un hombre vestido de negro empujándolo fuertemente contra esta. Él asintió con la cabeza. – ¿Sí? Bien. Happy, dame esa mochila, por favor. Tal parece que no es del hombre que acabas de conocer.

–Claro, jefe.

El hombre “Happy” no se alejó mucho del hombre que tenía contra la pared, y en todo momento lo sostuvo de un modo que seguro el otro sentiría en sus brazos, por lo menos, durante el próximo mes, a decir por lo tensos que debían estar sus músculos con esa pose. El hombre arrebató la mochila de las manos de su nuevo amigo y después, poniendo en más tensión el brazo del asaltante, lo empujó para que se acercaran a ellos, se lo dio a otro hombre de traje negro y no lo soltó hasta que estuvo seguro de que lo tenía bien agarrado. Ya seguro que el asaltante no iría a ningún lado se acercó a ellos y le tendió la mochila a Stephen. Este, con sus manos temblorosas, la intento agarrar, pero se le resbaló. Hizo un gesto de dolor por eso y se llevó de nuevo las manos al pecho. Al parecer, en la caída, la otra mano había terminado por estrellarse contra el suelo. La adrenalina pudo haber evitado que lo sintiera. El Sr. Stark sin duda lo notó, pues se agachó por la mochila para levantarla de nuevo, la tomó de los tirantes y la puso delante de él.

–Revisa que no falte nada. Llegamos rápido, pero alguno de ellos podría haber alcanzado a tomar algo.

Stephen, con cuidado, alejó una de sus manos de su pecho para abrir la mochila, aunque no sin problemas. Él está seguro de que el Sr. Stark vio lo mucho que tiemblan sus manos, y lo mucho que parecen doler mientras mueve el contenido de la bolsa para asegurarse de que todo estaba adentro. Cuando distinguió el dinero de entre sus ropas, logró tranquilizarse. Todo parecía estar ahí. Seguramente su cara de alivio fue obvia, pues el Sr. Stark fue quien cerró la mochila.

–Escucha, sé que suena escupido, pero chico… necesitas ayuda.

–No, sólo necesito mis cosas y ponerme en mi camino. Eso es todo. – Intentó tomar de nuevo la mochila de las manos de Stark, pero a pesar de que la estaba sosteniendo para que pudiera tomarla sin problemas, sus manos no podían mantenerla por mucho tiempo antes de que cedieran al peso y la soltara nuevamente. Podía sentir a su cara sonrojarse, ya sea de frustración, dolor, vergüenza o algo más, no importaba. Lo mismo podía aplicarse para las pocas lagrimas que estaban en las esquinas de sus ojos. – Sólo tengo que llegar al aeropuerto. Eso es todo, Sr. Stark.

–Tony. – Stephen volvió a ver el hombre más bajo, petrificado. – Mi nombre es Tony. El Sr. Stark era mi viejo. Y mira, sé que dices que no necesitas ayuda, pero estas tan delgado que estoy seguro de que un buen viento te llevara volando de aquí. Además, te vez horrible por los golpes que te acaban de dar. Si vas así al aeropuerto, dudo que te dejen siquiera comprar un boleto. Y no te ofendas, pero luces como un vagabundo. Mira… déjame por lo menos darte un lugar para dormir esta noche, ¿de acuerdo? Una comida caliente, un baño aún más caliente y una cama agradable. Por la mañana, cuando me dirija al aeropuerto, podemos hacerlo juntos. Tú tomas tu avión y yo el mío, y no me deberás nada. Sólo considéralo como una buena acción en la vida.

Quizá podría haber dicho que no, pero la sola idea de poder comer algo más que unas barras de granola y licuados de proteína lo hacían salivar. Podía escuchar a su estómago retumbar por la idea. Y sí quería un baño y un lugar para poder dormir. Los últimos días en su departamento había estado durmiendo en el piso después de venderlo todo. Miró al hombre pequeño, a Tony, a los ojos. Se veía sincero y sin malas intenciones; además de que sabía bien que no era un asesino en serie o nada similar que pudiera poner su vida en peligro. Y aunque lo hiciera, ya no estaba tan seguro de que lucharía si intentaba matarlo. Ese último pensamiento fue lo que le hizo decir que sí. No podía permitirse tener ese tipo de mentalidad. Arreglaría sus manos y después volvería a Nueva York, a su vida de antes; tendría de nuevo su trabajo, o un ascenso, quizá; volvería con Christine y la trataría mejor; seguiría con su carrera en ascenso y todo estaría bien. Todo irá de acuerdo al plan y, en cuanto pudiera ponerse de nuevo en pie, invitaría al hombre enfrente de él a cenar la mejor comida que jamás podría llegar a tener y le regresaría el favor.

–Acepto. Gracias.

El hombre más bajo parecía iluminarse con su respuesta. Sus ojos de pronto brillaron y se mostró una sonrisa enorme y hermosa en su boca. Eso lo descolocó un poco. ¿Cómo alguien podría sonreír así sólo porque habían aceptado su ayuda?

–Happy, dile a los demás que se encarguen de estos hombres mientras tú nos llevas de regreso al hotel. Es tarde y quiero dormir algo antes de que tengamos que irnos mañana.

–Sí, jefe.

El hombre, Happy, ordenó algunas cosas a los demás hombres con trajes negros mientras Tony lo dirigía a la camioneta que estaba estacionada un poco lejos. Le sorprendió que alguien como Tony Stark se tomara la molestia de detener a un grupo de hombres asaltando a alguien en un callejón oscuro que apenas debió de poder ver, detuviera a toda su escolta y corriera a su lado a ayudarlo.

–¿Necesitas ayuda?, ¿Apoyarte o algo? – Stephen lo miró extrañado. – Es que estas favoreciendo mucho tu pierna derecha. Si necesitas apoyo, puedo ayudarte, no me importa.

Stephen estaba listo para negarlo, pero sabía que no serviría de nada.

–Ok, sí. Bien podía servir para algo que seas tan bajo.

Por un instante se arrepintió de lo que dijo. Pensó que Stark lo dejaría de lado después de eso, pero para su sorpresa, el hombre se rió. Y que hermosa risa era.

–Dicen que las mejores cosas vienen en envases pequeños. Ya sabes, perfumes y cosas así siempre tienen un contenedor pequeño. – Replicó el hombre mientras pasaba un brazo por detrás de su cintura y dejaba que su brazo se apoyara en sus hombros, ayudándolo un poco con su andar. – Mierda, eres mucho más delgado de lo que esperaba. – Comentó mientras sentía casi las costillas del hombre debajo de las capas de ropa que llevaba. Stephen sabía que su alimentación era deficiente desde su accidente. No esperaba que alguien lo notara con la cantidad de capas de ropa que tenía puestas.

Al llegar a la camioneta, Tony le dejó entrar primero. Cuando se acomodó en el asiento, se relajó por unos instantes. Desde su accidente tenía problemas para viajar en autos, pero ahora, después de la cantidad de golpes que recibió de esos hombres y de cuan agotado estaba realmente, no le importaba. Incluso sentía que podía quedarse dormido en ese asiento lujoso en ese momento. Tan pronto como se sentó, abrazó un poco más su mochila e intentó obligarse a mantenerse despierto por lo menos para ver a dónde se dirigían. Estaba desesperado por alguna distracción que cuando escuchó una de las canciones de la radio, no pudo evitar decir la información de la misma.

–December, 1963 (Oh, what a night!), por Frankie Valli & The Fuor Season. Salió en el álbum “Who loves you” en diciembre de 1975.

Tony se le quedó viendo por un momento, únicamente unos segundos, y después empezó a cantar la canción. Stephen estaba sorprendido… pero al verlo cantar, él también lo hizo. En algún punto de la canción empezó a sonreír, y durante las partes de la canción en las que se cantaban con una voz un poco más aguda, no pudo evitar reír por los gestos que hizo Tony al corear. Con cada sonrisa y risa que dejó escapar sintió que un poco de presión se liberaba. Se sentía un poco mejor ahora, un poco más tranquilo, más como él. Con la siguiente canción, Stephen volvió a decirle la información. Al final, mientras iban al hotel de Tony, lograron cantar no menos de tres canciones, durante las cuales logró sonreír y reír libremente más veces de las que recodaba haber hecho desde su accidente. Incluso antes de eso. Se sentía relajado y un poco confiado con el hombre que estaba a su lado en ese momento. No pudo evitar verlo cantar, verlo hacer los ademanes como si sintiera la canción en lo más profundo de su ser, la sonrisa y risa que tenía. Reía con total abandono, con todo su cuerpo, con la mirada incluso. Esta se iluminaba cada que iniciaba una canción más, a la espera de que Stephen le dijera la información para después verlo con sus enormes ojos de ciervo, que de pronto se convertían en luceros. Nunca se había vuelto tan poético sobre nadie, ni siquiera Christine. Eso le dio un pequeño golpe de realidad. No esperaba esa revelación en lo absoluto.

Cuando finalmente llegaron a la puerta del hotel, Stephen vio a la gente que estaba afuera, paseando en su ropa cara, esperando a sus propios choferes y autos caros. Vio a un par de personas con cámaras y se sintió cohibido. Tony desde luego lo notó, pues su cuerpo tenso se lo dijo.

–¿Algo está mal?

–No, no es… ¿hay otra manera de entrar al hotel?

Tony le dijo a su conductor que entrara al hotel por el estacionamiento. Una vez ahí Happy se bajó del auto y le abrió la puerta a Tony, y él le tendió la mano para ayudarlo a salir. Aún le estaban doliendo mucho las manos, pero no se atrevió a rechazar la ayuda. En cuanto bajó, Tony volvió a poner su brazo alrededor de su cintura y lo ayudó a caminar de nuevo, dejándolo apoyar parte de su peso en él. Llegaron al elevador y Stephen pudo ver lo diferentes que eran. No había podido ver bien a Tony Stark desde el momento que lo conoció ya que la luz no había sido la mejor, y aunque en el estacionamiento había bastante luz, estaba más preocupado por no tropezar y caer sobre su cara, manos y mochila que por ver el al hombre que lo estaba ayudando. Pero ahora, en el elevador, podía verlo perfectamente gracias a las puertas increíblemente limpias y pulidas. Su cabello era de un marrón chocolate realmente esponjoso y brillante. Sus ojos parecían ser de un café expreso que parecían volverse un poco más claro debido al efecto de la luz sobre ellos; sus labios eran muy agradables a la vista, y el resto de sus características faciales convertían todo el rostro en uno muy armonioso.

Siempre había sabido que no se sentía atraído únicamente por las mujeres, pero con su padre respirando en su cuello había intentado eliminar esa parte de sí mismo. También debido a la manera en que la gente a veces trataba a las parejas del mismo sexo. Quizá con los años las personas cambiaran, pero sólo podía esperar. Hasta el momento era mal visto, e incluso hasta perseguido. Seguramente lo mejor sería no perder el aliento por ello… pero quizá algún día los hombres y mujeres podrían tener relaciones con personas del mismo sexo y todos a su alrededor los respetarían.

Cuando el elevador se detuvo, Tony colocó su mano un poco más fuerte en el cuerpo de Stephen. Raro. No se dio cuenta de que estaba empezando a inclinarse de una manera que seguro lo habría hecho conocer la alfombra del pasillo íntimamente.

–Cuidado, hombre. Ya casi llegamos.

–Stephen. Soy el Doctor Stephen Strange. – Pudo ver como su mirada se iluminaba por su nombre. – Y sí, he escuchado todos y cada uno de los chistes sobre mi apellido a lo largo de mi vida. No necesitas decir alguno. – Consiguió ver al hombre reír por eso. Sin desearlo, sonrió un poco.

Finalmente logran llegar a la habitación. Era enorme. Había una pequeña sala privada para que se pudiera descansar, y al otro lado de las puertas francesas se pudo ver una enorme y acogedora cama. De sólo pensar en dormir ahí su cuerpo se sintió adormecido.

–Vamos, extraño. ¿Por qué no te tomas una ducha mientras yo pido algo de comer? Vamos - Tony lo llevó al enorme baño y lo ayudó a sentarse en la tapadera del escusado; le dio toallas blancas mullidas y una bata de baño color crema. Stephen aceptó todo agradecido. - Hay una máquina de afeitar desechable si quieres usarla, y crema para afeitar también. - Tony dejó su mochila cerca de la puerta para que pueda tomar lo que sea que necesitara. Después de eso, lo dejó solo.


	4. Capítulo 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y es viernes. Por fin.  
Estuve pensando y creo que al terminar este fic tendré que acelerar un poco mas las cosas. Son 15 películas las que voy a adaptar para esta serie y quiero terminar antes de que llegue el 2021. Después de todo, el año sólo tiene 52 semanas... y eso sólo podría llegar a cubrir unos 3 o 4 fics a lo mucho si seguimos con el mismo calendario de actualizaciones.

Por un instante, Stephen se quedó sentado en la tapa del inodoro. Estaban pasando muchas cosas en esos momentos, pero Tony tenía razón: un baño, comer y dormir lo ayudarían. Tomando valor, se apoyó en la tasa del baño y comenzó a levantarse de ahí. Aunque débil y herido, aun pudo llegar a la regadera, y mientras esperaba que el agua se calentara, se recargó en el vidrio que la separaba del resto del baño para tomar un par de respiraciones e intentar tranquilizarse y centrarse de nuevo. Sus manos dolían y no le ayudaban mucho para lavarse el cuerpo o el cabello, pero eso era mejor que nada. Se permitió disfrutar un poco más del agua caliente cuidando de que sus manos no estuvieran mucho tiempo bajo esta. Las cicatrices se veían rojas e incluso un poco hinchadas. No salió sino hasta que lo considero totalmente necesario.

Las toallas eran aún más suaves de lo que había imaginado. Se enredó en ellas por un minuto, disfrutando de la sensación y después, como con la ducha, se obligó a volver a la realidad. Dirigiéndose a su mochila, buscó en ella algo de ropa interior y se la puso. Debatió entre ponerse algo más o quedarse solamente con la bata. Una vez que se fuera, necesitaría la mayor cantidad de ropa limpia posible pues desconocía cuándo podría acceder a una lavandería o a algún lugar para lavar su ropa. No sabía cuánto tiempo tardaría en encontrar Kamar-Taj, pero algo le decía que no sería nada fácil dar con el lugar. Con eso en mente, y a sabiendas que no era la mejor manera de proceder, decidió quedarse en ropa interior y la bata. Un obstáculo vencido, se dirigió al siguiente: rasurarse. 

Antes de su accidente solía verse en el espejo por algún tiempo más bien vergonzoso, buscando alguna imperfección en su rostro que lo hiciera ver menos profesional. ¿Ahora? Ahora le costaba siquiera poderse reconocer en el reflejo, pues en el hombre que le regresaba la mirada no había nada que pudiera asociar consigo mismo. Era como ver a otra persona totalmente diferente. Una persona que, y le dolía admitirlo, jamás habría visto dos veces de habérsela encontrado en la calle. Estaba más que consciente de su pérdida de peso, pero bajo estas luces podía ver cuán demacrado estaba en realidad, y esto se acentuaba por los golpes que había en su cara y en lo que se podía ver de su cuerpo. Se concentró por unos minutos, cerrando los ojos para intentar reunir valor, y después de tomar una larga respiración, agarró la crema para afeitar y la extendió por su rostro lo más cuidadosamente que pudo. Tomó el rastrillo… pero sus manos temblaban tanto que pensó que se cortaría la cara y la dejaría peor de la que estaba. Después de algunos minutos lo bajó y se limpió la crema de la cara. Sus manos estaban ardiendo y temblando peor que nunca. Debía ser por el golpe que intentó dar y por cómo se forzó a llevar su mochila con la otra mano. Su mochila era demasiado pesada como para intentarlo, pero no había querido parecer aún más patético delante del hombre que lo salvó. Por un momento contempló golpear las dos manos inútiles en la superficie del lavamanos, del modo más duro posible. A veces desearía haber soltado el volante. Se preguntaba si hubiera sufrido tanto daño si sus manos hubieran estado por todo el lugar en vez de en el volante.

Tardó un tiempo en calmarse, pero cuando lo consiguió se agachó por su mochila y la colocó en su antebrazo mientras que con la otra mano abría la puerta. Concluyó que lo mejor era dejarla cerca de la cama, por si acaso, y se sentó en esta por unos minutos intentando sobar una mano con la otra sin causar más daño.

–Si dejas tu cabello mojado, enfermaras. – Stephen se sobresaltó cuando una toalla fue colocada en su cabeza, pero aún más al escuchar a Tony hablarle. – Secaré tu cabeza por ti esta vez, pero no esperes que lo haga siempre. – Dijo con un tono juguetón. – Después de que tu cabello este bien seco, ¿por qué no intentas comer algo? Pedí pollo, pescado y carne roja porque no tengo idea de que te gusta. También ordené algo de pasta, pero sólo mi favorita: espagueti. Me gusta bastante. Es muy cliché viniendo de una persona con familia italiana, pero así son las cosas.

Mientras Tony hablaba, masajeaba la cabeza de Stephen de forma lenta, sin empujar, sólo pequeños masajes en su cuero cabelludo. Era encantador. De no ser por el dolor constante de sus manos probablemente se habría quedado dormido en ese instante. Apenas sintió que la toalla le era quitada de la cabeza.

Tony lo vio bien y le preguntó: – ¿No has podido encontrar la máquina de afeitar?

Stephen se sonrojo un poco, pero quería conservar algo de dignidad.

–No la necesito. No ahora.

Tony bajó su mirada a sus manos. Pudo ver lo inflamadas y rojas que estaban las cicatrices, y la manera en que temblaban de modo incontrolable, igual que dos hojas en el otoño. Stephen siguió su mirada y de inmediato quiso esconderlas detrás de su espalda.

–¿Qué te ocurrió, Strange?

–Nada. – pudo ver la cara asombrada y escéptica de Tony. – Nada que te incumba de todos modos. – Ahora se veía ofendido. – Escucha, te agradezco lo que has hecho por mí, pero no seré un maldito caso de caridad del gran Tony Stark.

–No, no lo serás. ¡Vamos, como si alguien pudiera creer que lo eres después de escucharte! – se acercó un poco a él, del mismo modo que uno haría si se enfrentara a un animal salvaje y herido. Quizá era así. – No quiero decir que no merezcas ayuda, no, en modo alguno, pero ciertamente pareces ser muy orgulloso dada tu situación.

Tony hizo una cara molesta después de lo que dijo.

–¿Sabes qué? Sí, soy orgulloso dada “mi situación” porque eso es lo único que me queda. Así que gracias, pero será mejor que me vaya. – Se quitó la bata y se acercó a su mochila. Podría sacar algo de ropa, vestirse e irse en menos de 10 minutos… de no ser porque Tony se puso enfrente de él, tomando sus muñecas antes de que pudiera siquiera abrirla.

–Nop, nop. Alto. Ambos sabemos que no es una buena idea hacerlo. No ahora, al menos. – Con cuidado de no lastimarlo, bajó sus manos suavemente hasta ponerlas sobre las de Stephen. – Mira, la oferta sigue en pie, ¿de acuerdo? Una comida y dormir en una cama suave siguen en la lista. Puedes quedarte y mañana iremos al aeropuerto y podrás hacer tu camino feliz, ¿ok?

–Por favor, no soy un niño. No tienes que decirme las cosas como si fuera un idiota que no comprende. Lo entiendo, ¿de acuerdo? Me tienes lastima. Bien, te diré algo: no la necesito. Quizá esto es lo más bajo que pude haber caído ahora, pero era un neurocirujano, y uno de los mejores del país. ¿Estos momentos? ¡Quedaran atrás! Cuando pueda componen mis manos recuperaré mi vida, y entonces podré volver a verte. Y te prometo que cuando me veas, no me tendrás lástima. En ese momento te mostraré el tipo de persona que soy en realidad, ¡y no me veras como un maldito inválido desamparado!, ¡No tienes ni idea de lo que es perderlo todo y quedarse únicamente con migajas!, ¡Eres el gran Tony Stark, quien jamás ha tenido que pasar por nada en tu maldita vida! – su tono de voz fue en aumento con cada cosa que decía, hasta que terminó por gritarle casi a todo pulmón.

Tony se quedó callado viéndolo directo a los ojos. Eso no logró disminuir su rabia. Estaba tan cansado de que la gente lo mirara con compasión que no iba a permitirlo de alguien como Stark. No de él.

>>¡¿Pero qué puedes saber tú sobre estas cosas?! – Continuó con su discurso a gritos. – ¡Lo tienes todo! Aunque perdieras el uso de tus manos seguirías bien, ¿no? ¡Tu empresa seguiría matando a la gente, y tú aun tendrías dinero a manos llenas! La guerra es de los negocios más rentables, ¿no es cierto? – Vio la forma en que Tony iba a decir algo, pero antes de que lo hiciera, lo interrumpió. – ¡Y por favor, ahórrame escuchar algo estúpido sacado del libro “Pobre niño rico”!

–¿”Pobre niño rico”? – Tony se acercó a él hasta quedar pecho con pecho, mirándolo directo a los ojos. Se le veía enojado, pero a diferencia de Stephen, él le habló con un tono enojado, pero frío y firme que goteaba sarcasmo e ira. – Y supongo que eso te vuelve a ti el hombre perfecto, que está por encima de la gente, ¿no es así? El hombre que puede gritar y desquitarse con ellos sin problemas; humillarla y hacerla sentir mal sólo porque no habrá consecuencias para él. Te diré algo, Strange: ya no eres ese hombre. Ya no puedes gritarle a la gente y esperar que no tenga consecuencias sobre ti. Ya no estas protegido por tu fama, trabajo o lo que sea que creas que te daba derecho a tratar como inferiores a aquellos que te rodean. Sal de tu maldita burbuja antes de que alguien lo haga por ti. – Después de eso, Tony soltó sus manos, aun con cuidado, y se dirigió a la salida de la habitación. Antes de salir, se giró y le dijo: – Confundes las buena intenciones de la gente contigo con lastima. Yo no te tengo lastima, Strange, sólo quiero ayudarte.

Stephen no estaba seguro de cuánto tiempo ha pasado, pero debe ser casi una hora. Se sentía avergonzado de haberle gritado de esa manera a Tony después de todo lo que estaba haciendo por él… y sobre todo por lo que el castaño le dijo. Él había tenido razón, supuso. Lo único que quería era quedarse ahí encerrado hasta el amanecer… pero algo dentro de él se lo impedía. Así pues, y antes de perder el valor que había podido reunir, salió de la habitación.

En la salita estaba Tony, sentado con las piernas cruzadas al lado de la mesita de centro mientras revisaba algunos de los papeles que estaban esparcidos alrededor de toda la comida que estaba colocada en esta. Sin levantar la mirada de los papeles que revisaba, Tony le dijo:

–Come. No pedí todo esto para que se desperdicie. – Después de eso siguió con su trabajo, colocando su firma de vez en cuando en una u otra página.

Stephen se sentó enfrente de Tony, dejando la mesita en medio de los dos, tomó un tenedor y empezó a comer lo mejor que podía. Sentía que la comida se le caía antes de llegar a su boca a decir por lo poco que sentía en esta. Para cuando pudiera terminar siquiera el poco arroz que había, sería de mañana, y eso suponiendo que no terminara en su regazo. Miró el tenedor y lo bajó. Había notado que aunque Tony levantó la vista de vez en cuando para ver el desastre que estaba haciendo por todos lados, no lo juzgó ni una sola vez. Decidió que esa noche, y sólo por esa noche, dejaría caer la máscara.

– Necesito ayuda… por favor.

No tuvo que decir nada más. Tony puso sus papeles en el sillón detrás de él y se colocó a su lado. Empezó a tomar la comida en trozos manejables y se la acerca a la boca a Stephen. A la mitad del plato de pescado logró escuchar a Tony haciendo sonidos de avión de modo apenas perceptible. Stephen se avergonzó, pero se sonrió por eso. Tony lo advirtió y se calló de inmediato. 5 bocados después y volvió a escucharlo. Esta vez Stephen se rio de ello. Tony también lo hizo. Sin embargo, en algún punto las risas se volvieron sollozos, y las lágrimas de alegría en lágrimas de dolor. Tony se quedó a su lado, y cuando Stephen apoyó su cabeza en su hombro, lo abrazó con fuerza. Era el primer contacto físico cariñoso que tenía desde que Christine lo dejó.

Después de su pequeño ataque de llanto, Tony limpió las lágrimas de su cara con una servilleta, y luego siguió alimentándolo. Esta vez no hizo ningún sonido.

Cuando Stephen estuvo satisfecho, Tony se levantó y lo ayudó a pararse, tomándolo de los antebrazos. Su pierna derecha aun dolía, y después de pasar tanto tiempo con sus piernas dobladas de esa forma no creía que pudiera caminar correctamente hasta la cama. Tony no le hizo pedir ayuda esta vez, pero aun así lo acompañó hasta el cuarto y lo ayudó a acomodarse en la cama, cubriéndolo con el edredón de plumas. Stephen sacó sus manos y las puso sobre este para evitar lastimarse más de lo necesario. Se miraron el uno al otro por lo que parecieron horas, pero seguramente no fueron más de dos minutos.

–Quería ser el mejor neurocirujano del mundo. – En un inicio no quería decir nada, pero por alguna razón deseaba compartir esto con Tony. Además, si bien no era una disculpa, esperaba que al explicarle algunas cosas, el castaño ya no estuviera tan enojado con él. – Pensé que podría hacerlo, de verdad lo hice… pero me gustaba manejar a gran velocidad. Confiaba en que mis reflejos y mis manos me salvarían de cualquier accidente. No fue así. – Dirigió su mirada a sus manos cicatrizadas, haciendo que Tony hiciera lo mismo – Intenté rebasar en una curva. Cuando lo hacía, vi cómo un auto venía directo hacia mí, y en un intento de no chocar de frente, terminé golpeando al auto que intentaba pasar. – suspiró de modo pesado antes de continuar. – En ese auto Iba un bebé… por eso iban lento. Nadie salió herido. Yo, sin embargo… iba muy rápido y no conseguí recobrar el control a tiempo. Terminé por salirme del camino y caer cuesta abajo. No recuerdo mucho. Los que me rescataron dijeron que mis manos estaban atrapadas entre el volante y el tablero. Si hubiera soltado el volante… quizá no hubiera perdido el uso de mis manos.

–¿Qué vas a hacer ahora? – Stephen lo miró intrigado. – Sé que tienes un plan. Puedo verlo. Tienes un propósito, y no dejaras que nada se cruce en tu camino hasta conseguirlo. Puede que no te conozca, pero puedo decir que tienes uno… porque tu mirada es igual la mía cuando lo hago.

Stephen suspiró y luego lo miro directo a los ojos. – Hay un hombre. Él intentó que yo lo viera después de su accidente, pero lo rechacé. Su caso era imposible de arreglar. No había manera de que pudiera volver a caminar. Lo sabía. Vi las radiografías… y nunca me equivoqué al hacer un diagnóstico. – Stephen se enderezó un poco, apoyándose en sus antebrazos para poderse recargar en la cabecera de la cama. Cuando lo consiguió, Tony se acercó y acomodo las almohadas para ponerlo más cómodo, y luego se sentó en el espacio que dejo en la cama, junto a sus pies. Stephen le agradeció con una pequeña sonrisa antes de ponerse serio de nuevo y seguir hablando. – Pero hace unas semanas lo vi en la calle, jugando básquetbol como un profesional. Tenía movilidad completa, Tony. Yo lo vi.

–Pero… ¿cómo? ¿Cómo podría haber logrado algo así? Con una… ¿una tecnología, cirugía o medicamento experimental?

–Él habló de un lugar en Nepal. Dijo que ahí había logrado solucionar su problema. Me dijo que debía ir a Kamar-Taj, en Katmandú. – Vio por un momento su mochila antes de regresar la mirada a Tony.

–Por eso estas en Las Vegas. Necesitabas dinero para el vuelo.

–Gané lo necesario para el boleto de avión. No más. Yo sólo… ésta es mi última esperanza. Lo último que me queda.

Se quedaron callados por algún tiempo antes de que Tony levantara las piernas y se sentada con las piernas cruzadas. – Iré contigo.

–¿Qué?, ¿Por qué irías conmigo?, ¿Por qué harías algo así?

–Porque he visto esa actitud antes. Cuando sabes que ya no te queda nada y que esto es lo último y si no funciona… acabaras con tu vida de un modo u otro. Lo sé, porque también he pasado por eso. – Se dejó caer en la cama y se quedó en su costado derecho para poderlo seguir viendo. – Sacaré otra página del libro “Pobre niño rico”, sólo para que lo sepas. – Le mostró una sonrisa que más que eso era una mueca de autodesprecio. – Cuando mis padres murieron, cuando mi madre murió, sentí que ya no me quedaba nada. Ella lo era todo para mí. Cuando murió, sentí que ya no tenía caso seguir adelante. ¿Para qué?, ¿Qué me quedaba?, ¿La empresa de mi padre?, ¿Mujeres que se lanzan ante mí para poderle echar mano a mi fortuna? Nop. – Movió su cabeza de modo negativo y, con pesadez en su voz, continuó. – Empecé con el alcohol, después me moví a las drogas y de ahí llegué a las más fuertes en poco tiempo. Mi mejor amigo fue el que me ayudó a ponerme en pie. Y, a como lo veo… a veces sólo necesitas un poco de apoyo, sobre todo en caso de que el plan “A” falle. Si quieres puedo ser ese plan “B”. No me importa. – Después de eso, se estiró en la cama. – Además, si alguien tiene esa tecnología o cura, sea lo que sea, quiero verlo. Si alguien es capaz de hacer que la gente sane al grado que dices, quiero saber cómo lo hace.

–¿Para hacer ingeniería inversa y ver si puedes usarlo como arma? – Stephen era médico, y había hecho un juramento.

–No, no como arma. Puede que sea dueño de una de las empresas armamentísticas más grandes del país, pero eso no significa que me gusten las armas. – Levantó las manos delante de él, en un gesto para detener lo que sea que iba a decir. – Eso no tiene sentido, y es contradictorio. Créeme, me lo ha dicho mi junta directiva, mis “amigos”, mi madre, mi mejor amigo y mi socio comercial más veces de las que puedo recordar. Y tengo buena memoria.

Stephen pudo ver, aunque de modo breve, cómo su suposición había lastimado a Tony. Fue rápido en esconderlo, pero logró ver una parte de lo que en realidad Tony Stark parecía sentir sobre lo que hacía su empresa. Se veía tan… miserable. Es probable que hubiera juzgado a este hombre de modo muy rápido basado únicamente en lo que decían de él los medios de comunicación… y sus propios prejuicios.

–Lo siento, yo no…

–No importa, Dr. Strange. Es sólo… no importa. – Empezó a jugar con uno de los hilos del edredón como un niño pequeño. – Pero sí, tal vez pueda hacer algo bueno con esa tecnología, ¿no? Quizá podría… convencer a mi junta de que tenemos más que ofrecer a la gente que cosas que exploten. Más que sangre y muerte. – Se giró y se quedó sobre su espalda, viendo al techo antes de continuar. – En los periódicos me están empezando a llamar “El mercader de la muerte”. Algo exagerado, pero es bastante pegadizo. Si sigo por este camino, seré conocido de esa manera. – Se encogió de nuevo de hombros. – No me importa, pero… no creo que a mi madre le hubiera gustado ese nombre para mí.

Stephens se quedó callado por un momento. Podría ser que el Sr. Stark también tuviera muchas máscaras, como él, y que cada uno estuviera intentando lidiar con el dolor a su manera. No era la forma más saludable, pero es lo que tenías cuando estabas siempre bajo escrutinio, cuando se había armado un molde desde el nacimiento al que tenías que adaptarte, porque es lo que la gente esperaba de ti y, cuando no lo cumplías, la misma gente te obligaba a entrar en él. Era algo… realmente duro de hacer. Nunca había sido lo suficientemente perfecto para sus padres, y Tony nunca había sido lo suficiente perfecto para todo el mundo… ¿o quizá había sido?

–Si pudieras hacer lo que quisieras, ¿qué sería?

Tony levantó la vista de sus manos, con las cuales había empezado a juguetear. Stephen había visto que le costaba quedarse quieto por mucho tiempo. Era una persona con tanta energía que quizá no sabía qué hacer con ella. O quizá era su cerebro, su mente la que se encontraba siempre pensando, siempre viendo cuál sería el siguiente movimiento.

–Me gustaría crear una I.A. para empezar. Tengo los recursos y sin duda puedo hacerlo. Después crearía una fundación para las personas de bajos recursos que quieren seguir estudiando, gente abusada por sus padres o sus familiares, gente con problemas. Crearía una manera de poder ayudar a la gente que no tiene empleo y darles la oportunidad que necesitan. – Tragó duro antes de seguir. – Ayudar a los veteranos de guerra del modo que nuestro sistema no ha podido. Después de eso… no lo sé. ¿Quizá energía limpia? Quizá seguir ayudando a los militares, pero con escudos, no con armas. Proteger de verdad a los nuestros sin matar a los otros. – Se pasó las manos por la cara. – Dejar atrás el apellido Stark y hacer que la gente me recuerde como alguien más. Alguien mejor que “el mercader de la muerte” o “el hijo de Howard Stark”. Y si esa tecnología es real, si ese hombre o mujer, organización o lo que sea, realmente puede hacer lo que dices… entonces podrían salvar la vida de miles, millones. Podría revolucionar todo el campo de la medicina. Si es posible, incluso podríamos hacer que los militares heridos en acción puedan sobrevivir lo suficiente como para poder llegar a un hospital especializado para ser atendidos.

Stephen ciertamente no esperaba que le dijera eso el dueño de, como bien dijo Tony, una de las empresas de armas grandes del país. Además, todo lo que dijo, todo lo que podría hacer si no perteneciera a la empresa de su padre, podría ser mejor de lo que estaba haciendo en estos momentos. Pero sabe también que en una empresa como esa, cambiar de dirección así sería bastante complejo. ¿Cómo podría cambiar la mentalidad de su mesa directiva y de su socio comercial?

–¿Por qué no hacerlo? Eres el dueño de la empresa. ¿Por qué no simplemente… lo cambias todo? Ellos son inversionistas, pero… dudo que aún con ellos retirándose de **_tu_** empresa, esta quiebre.

Tony lo miró intrigado con sus hermosos y grandes ojos.

–No es tan simple. Bueno, en realidad sí lo es, pero… ellos se resistirían al cambio si es que pongo la idea en la mesa. Probablemente intenten hacer que regrese al redil de algún modo u otro. Podrían difamarme y acabar con lo que quede de mí para recuperar la empresa… o podrían simplemente ir por el medio legal y hacer que sea destituido como el CEO, poniendo a alguien más y haciendo que la empresa regrese a lo que es. Podrían inventar muchas cosas. – Suspiró y continuó, aunque lo siguiente parecía estarle costando mucho más trabajo decir. – O podrían deshacerse de mí de modos menos convencionales.

Stephen decidió fingir que la última parte no lo perturbó del modo que lo hizo.

–Ya lo has pensado antes, ¿no? Dejarlo todo. Abandonar las armas o, en el peor de los casos, abandonar tu empresa.

Tony se ve como un ciervo asustado por unos instantes antes de simplemente apartar la mirada.

– Sí, lo he hecho. Pero sé que no funcionará. Yo… supongo que se puede decir que tengo miedo de hacer ese cambio. No estoy realmente preparado para lo que pueda implicar hacerlo, en realidad. Es dejar todo lo que siempre he sido y… supongo que estoy algo renuente. Después de todo, si dejara la empresa, ¿qué me queda? Además, supongo que parte de mi aún quiere hacer sentir orgulloso a mi padre. ¿Cómo lo haría si dejo su empresa o abandono las armas?

–¿Y tu madre?

–Ella diría que no importa lo que haga, estaría de mi lado. Siempre decía eso, a pesar de que la mayoría de las veces sólo estaba como medidora y no parecía tomar un bando claro entre mi padre y yo.

– Entiendo lo que quieres decir. Aunque he escuchado que en una familia no existen bandos.

–Supongo que no.

Después de quedarse callados contemplando su conversación, a Stephen se le ocurrió una idea. Era tonta, pero había descubierto que con Tony, pese a lo poco que llevaban de conocerse, no tenía que preocuparse por sonar tonto, idealista o lo que fuera, porque no sería juzgado de modo alguno.

–Oye, tú dijiste que serías mi plan “B”, ¿no?, ¿Por qué no soy yo el tuyo? Yo… ya no puedo usar mis manos, pero podría ayudarte con mi investigación. Podríamos ayudarnos mutuamente. Por lo menos durante un tiempo, hasta que los dos nos pongamos en pie.

–Eso… eso sería agradable, Stephen. Gracias. – contestó Tony con los ojos brillantes de alegría y aunque pequeña, una sonrisa sincera y brillante. 

Después de eso, todo fue mucho más fácil para los dos. Stephen le habló sobre su trabajo y sus compañeros… burlándose de ellos por las tonterías que cometían, ya no por las decisiones que tomaban; así como de las cosas raras y datos curiosos que a veces le decía al azar. Tony, por su lado, le contó sobre lo que estaba haciendo en su taller, de cómo le había creado amigos (o hermanos) a su primer robot y de lo decidido que estaba de crear la I.A., la cual estaba planeado ponerla a funcionar antes de la llegada del próximo milenio. Tendría casi 3 años para hacerlo realidad y que su I.A. fuese quien reciba el año nuevo con él. Stephen no tenía ni idea de en dónde estaría al día siguiente. No podía imaginarse hacer planes para dentro de unos años. Por lo menos ya no. Después de todo, su vida tal como la conocía le fue arrebatada en un instante.


	5. Capítulo 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero que les guste este capítulo.  
By the way, if someone wants to leave a comment in english, no problem.

Después de varias horas de conversación, Stephen había terminado acostado en su lado izquierdo, y justo enfrente de Tony. Era agradable conversar con alguien que entendía su sentido del humor, y que tenía replicas inteligentes para sus comentarios mordaces, así como una fluidez extraordinaria en sarcasmo. Sin embargo, por extraordinaria que esta fuese, ya comenzaba a quedarse dormido. A sabiendas que no tardaría mucho en hacerlo, intentó levantarse de la pose que había adoptado entre las almohadas y las cobijas, pues si no lo hacía estaba más que seguro de que su cuello lo mataría por la mañana. En un vuelo comercial de clase turista seguro que sería aún peor, así que quería disfrutar de esta pequeña comodidad lo más posible. Apoyó sus manos en el colchón y se levantó un poco para cambiar de posición… pero cuando estaba todo su peso en sus manos están punzaron con tal fuerza, causándole tanto dolor que simplemente no pudo seguir apoyándose en ellas y se derrumbó sobre el colchón, maldiciendo entre dientes. Suerte que fue el colchón y no el suelo.

Tony se acercó a él de inmediato y lo ayudó a acomodarse de nuevo en la cama del modo que él quería, reorganizando las almohadas para ponerlo lo más cómodo posible mientras mantenía sus manos contra su pecho, tratando con eso de evitar que se movieran.

Cuando estuvo cómodo de nuevo, Tony pudo ver lo rojas e hinchadas que se veían las cicatrices. Stephen se sintió cohibido por la atención y estaba a punto de esconder sus manos bajo el edredón, pero antes de que siquiera tuviera la oportunidad, fueron sostenidas de modo cuidadoso y amable por las manos callosas del hombre delante de él.

–Yo… no sé qué hacer. ¿Qué debo hacer, Stephen? – Preguntó con algo que Stephen podría haber pensado que era preocupación.

–Sólo déjalas así. Estarán mejor en unas horas. – El “creo” estaba implícito al parecer, porque Tony lo miró con sorpresa y algo de enojo. Se levantó de la cama, dejando sus manos suavemente sobre el edredón y se dirigió a la puerta que separaba el dormitorio del resto de la habitación. – ¿Qué haces?, ¿A dónde vas?

Stephen no lo aceptaría, pero no quería quedarse solo. No el resto de esta noche, por lo menos.

–No tardo. – Le aseguró Tony mientras salía, pero pronto volvió a aparecer y lo señaló con su mano fingiendo enojo. O eso esperaba. – Y no te muevas un centímetro, Stephen.

Después de eso lo vio irse nuevamente. En los siguientes minutos escuchó algunos ruidos desde lo que supuso era la sala y luego, con algo de alivio, vio cómo Tony regresaba con una toalla con algo en ella. Una vez que estuvo lo suficientemente cerca de él, pudo ver que era hielo.

–Espero que pueda bajar algo la hinchazón. Toma. – Le tendió la toalla, pero su mano estaba temblando considerablemente. Tony no se vio detenido por eso y simplemente se acercó más a él, se arrodilló en la cama a su lado, tomó sus manos y puso la toalla arriba de ambas. Se quedaron así unos buenos 20 minutos, que fue lo que tardó en retroceder la hinchazón. Después de eso, se aseguró de que la toalla con el hielo estuviera fija y sin peligro de caída, se levantó de nuevo de la cama y volvió a señalarlo. – No te muevas. Sabré si lo haces porque el hielo te delatará. No quiero dormir en una cama húmeda.

La segunda vez que Tony estuvo en la sala no escuchó mucho, salvo el cierre de una maleta. Esta vez esperó por lo menos unos 10 minutos. Era incomodo, pero no se movió. Tony tenía razón, nadie quería dormir en una cama mojada.

Tony regresó finalmente, y lo hizo con otra toalla, sólo que esta estaba en un tazón, sin duda para evitar que lo quemara a decir por la cantidad de vapor que salía de esta. También llevaba un bote de lo que supuso, era ungüento. Colocó ambas cosas en la mesita de noche y retiró la toalla de sus manos, botándola hacia el baño, sin preocuparse en dónde cayó o el poco hielo que aún tenía, para luego sentarse junto a su cadera, agarrando sus manos con cuidado y comenzando a darles masajes circulares con sus pulgares.

Stephen le echó un vistazo a las cosas en la mesita y luego a Tony. No fue necesario hacer ninguna pregunta.

–Muchas veces me meto en problemas, así que Happy ha empezado a poner en mi equipaje dos compresas calientes y un ungüento para desinflamar.

Cuando sus manos volvieron a su temperatura normal, Tony tomó un poco de ungüento y lo comenzó a expandir en su mano derecha dando el mismo masaje circular una y otra vez. Stephen estaba ya demasiado cansado para siquiera negarse a que hiciera eso, y sólo se relajó en las almohadas, viendo a Tony masajear sus manos. En algún punto sintió su mano derecha ser colocada bajo una toalla deliciosamente caliente, para luego sentir su mano izquierda pasar por el mismo tratamiento delicado… o eso creía, porque se quedó dormido.

Fue la mejor noche que tuvo desde su accidente.

Se sentía cálido en su capullo de mantas y almohadas, y ciertamente no deseaba despertar y levantarse, pero el sol le estaba empezando a dar directo en la cara. Levantó su mano para cubrirse de la luz y cuando lo hizo, abrió los ojos, encontrándose con su mano delicadamente vendada. Cuando levantó la otra, la vio con el mismo vendaje delicado. Las observó por unos minutos ya que, aunque la técnica no era la mejor, tampoco era mala. Movió un poco sus dedos y no dolieron tanto como otros días. De hecho, el dolor había disminuido considerablemente. Eso se sintió bastante bien, en realidad. Decidiendo que aprovecharía ese día tanto como pudiera, y sabiendo que dentro de poco debían salir rumbo al aeropuerto si la falta de Tony…

¡Tony!

Miró de nuevo sus manos, ya con la bruma del sueño eliminada. ¿Tony lo había estado cuidando toda la noche, atendiendo sus manos? Era la opción obvia, desde luego. Se giró hacia la mesita de noche en las que Tony colocó las compresas calientes y el ungüento para confirmar que la noche anterior no era una alucinación. Pudo ver claramente todos los objetos, así como otro par de toallas y dos paquetes de vendas abiertos.

Cuidando de sus manos, se levantó, se puso y ató la bata que había tenido puesta la víspera, y se acercó a las puertas francesas, que se encontraban cerradas. Entre más cerca estaba de estas, más claras se volvían las voces que venían del otro lado. Podía escuchar a una mujer y a Tony. Ambos sonaban enojados.

Quizá debió esperar en la habitación.

Tan pronto como abrió las puertas y dio un par de pasos dentro de la sala vio a una mujer mayor cerca de la puerta de entrada con una agenda electrónica y rostro arrugado y enojado, hablándole con dureza a Tony, quien sólo se estaba paseando por todo el lugar leyendo los papeles de la noche pasada. Ambos se voltearon a verlo de inmediato.

La mujer primero parecía confundida, pero después de pasear su vista por su cuerpo de modo completamente descarado, se mostró escandalizada e indignada. Era la reacción que Stephen esperaba de las personas intolerantes que veían a una pareja del mismo sexo. Por lo menos ella parecía estarse controlando lo suficiente como para no gritarles. Las pequeñas bendiciones, supuso. Sin embargo, después de verlo de nuevo, regresó su mirada a Tony, quien ahora estaba al lado del carrito del servicio preparando una taza de café, y cuando terminó de hacerlo se lo acercó. Stephen tomó la taza tibia con las dos manos para evitar que el contenido se cayera por todos lados. Le agradeció y bebió. Era justo como le gustaba. Tony le sonrió un poco mientras destapaba el resto de los platos que había en el carrito para mostrarle todas las opciones. Había fruta, panqueques, un plato de cereal con fruta picada encima listo para que se le agregara la leche, una jarra grande de café e incluso una jarra con jugo de naranja que sin duda era recién hecho.

–Adelante, come. Aún tenemos tiempo antes de ir al aeropuerto. El piloto está arreglando los últimos detalles. – Antes de que Stephen preguntara por **_el piloto_**, Tony miró a la mujer y siguió su conversación con ella: – No sé por qué es tan difícil reagendar todo lo importante para dentro de algunos meses. No es como si no se pudiera hacer. Estoy seguro de que hice todo lo prioritario antes de venir aquí, así que espero que lo arregle. Y no, no me importa si la gente se molesta; y no, tampoco estaré trabajando en ese tiempo, así que es mejor que lo arregle todo.

La mujer se puso de un tono interesante de rojo.

–¡Sr. Stark, no puede realmente planear desaparecer a Dios sabe dónde durante… meses! Tiene juntas programadas con accionistas y dueños de otras compañías importantes que están más ocupados que usted y…

–Estoy seguro de que Obi se encargara de todo eso.

La mujer se quedó callada por un largo tiempo, viendo de Stephen a Tony, quien ahora que lo veía bien, sólo llevaba una bata como él… aunque Tony la llevaba abierta, mostrando que únicamente tenía puesta ropa interior. Podría ser eso lo que llevó a la mujer a un punto de quiebre.

–No puedo creer que… – Se enderezó y lo miró de modo duro. – Escuché, Sr. Stark, fui contratada para ser su secretaria, pero no puedo aceptar esta… esta inmoralidad. Esto no está bien, y usted lo sabe. No he dicho nada de las mujeres con las que lo he encontrado, pero esto es demasiado. No creo que alguien de su posición deba de hacer algo tan inmoral y asquero…

–Esta despedida, señora… – se le quedó viendo por unos instantes, pero al final se encogió de hombros. – Sra. “lo que sea”. No me importa, de todos modos.

–¡Sr. Stark, no puede hacer eso! Yo… ¡se lo diré al Sr. Stane! – Lo último lo dijo con mucha más confianza de la que podría esperarse. – Estoy segura de que él no me despedirá.

–¿Cómo se llama la compañía para la que trabaja? Oh, sí, **_Stark Industries_**.

–Podrá ser su nombre, Sr. Stark, pero no es más que una marioneta. – Dijo ella con burla en la voz. – Por favor, todos en la compañía sabemos que tiene el título de CEO gracias al Sr. Stane, quien cree que debe tener una oportunidad. Sólo es un muñeco publicitario que luce bien en las noticias. Sólo eso.

Tony y Stephen se quedaron sorprendidos por lo dicho por la mujer. ¿Qué diablos?

–Puede que lo sea, pero aún tengo cierto poder y le diré que hare con él, y escuche bien para que pueda ir y decirle a quien sea que le reporte en la mesa directiva lo que ha visto y escuchado, del mismo modo que les reporta todos mis movimientos, no me importa. Lo que haré será llamar a la policía porque estoy seguro de que ellos se mueren por saber a quién le ha estado vendiendo mi agenda. Seguro que querrán saber todo sobre usted, ¡y no se hable de los medios! Estoy seguro de que después del escándalo que se armará, nadie querrá contratarla, sin importar lo que diga Obi.

La mujer se puso realmente roja y segundos después, blanca cual papel. Stephen, como médico que era, se preocupó por el cambio tan brusco de color de la mujer… pero después de lo que ella dijo, y por lo que Tony estaba diciendo, decidió esperar a que mostrara algún signo de que se desmayaría o algo peor para poder actuar. Después de todo, no la defendería ante Tony, quien lo atendió y cuidó de sus manos como lo hizo. Con su decisión tomada, siguió bebiendo su taza de café mientras se acercaba al carrito de servicio. Todo se veía delicioso, por lo que lo empujó a una pequeña mesa de cristal junto a la ventana. Un poco de sol siempre era agradable en las mañanas. Por lo menos a través de las cortinas dada la temporada y el lugar en el que se encontraban.

Mientras él estaba acomodando lo mejor que podía la comida en la mesa, Tony llamó a Happy y a la policía entre las suplicas de la mujer. Ni bien un minuto después entró Happy a la habitación, viendo a la mujer y tomándola del brazo para evitar que escapara, tal como parecía querer hacer.

–La escoltaré a la recepción y esperaré a que llegue la policía por ella. Seguro que querrán hablar contigo para los cargos, jefe, así que…

–Encárgate de eso, Happy. Ya les dije cuál es el problema, así que espero que se la lleven y hagan su investigación. Oh, y dales la información que tengas de ella y de quienes crees que son los posibles compradores de mi agenda.

–Sí, jefe.

Después de eso, Tony le agradeció a Happy y miró con los brazos detrás de la espalda la manera en que él se llevaba a la mujer aun suplicando e intentando liberarse del agarre del hombre. Cuando salieron los dos, Tony se unió a él, sentándose a comer y disfrutar del sol por unos agradables veinte minutos.

–Ella no tenía derecho de decir algo así.

–No, pero tenía razón. – Tony suspiró mientras se servía un poco de fruta en su plato. – Todos en la empresa creen que estoy ahí de adorno. No soy nada como mi padre, o eso he escuchado de los empleados. Supongo que esperaban otro Howard Stark cuando me convertí en CEO.

–Soy idiotas, entonces. Todos ellos. – tomó otro trago de café y después decidió abordar la conversación que le interesaba. – Así que… ¿piloto? – Tony detuvo su tenedor a mitad de camino a su boca y se negó a verlo, concentrando su mirada en el pedazo de fruta con una intensidad tal, que cualquier podría pensar que estaba intentado hacerlo llegara a su boca con el poder de su mente. – ¿Y bien?

–No esperabas realmente que fuéramos hasta allá en clase turista, ¿o sí? Es decir, es Katmandú, Nepal. Son un montón de horas sentado. Por lo menos en un avión privado podemos hacer algunas paradas de vez en cuando, ver el mundo y después llegar a nuestro destino.

–No. Quiero ir directamente allá.

–¡Pero son muchas horas! – Tony se quejó como un niño pequeño.

Stephen sabía que todo era un acto, del mismo modo que lo era su enojo.

–No voy a esperar más tiempo del absolutamente necesario para llegar allá, Tony. No más. – Terminó de comer los panqueques y se levantó para toma una ducha rápida.

Tony fue tras él después de un instante, colocándose enfrente para cerrarle el paso. – Escucha, sé que quieres hacer esto, pero este plan tiene un pequeño propósito, ¿de acuerdo? Si tomamos un vuelo comercial, entonces la gente se preguntará por qué estoy ahí y…

–La gente lo sabrá de todos modos, Tony. Eres Tony Stark.

–No tan famoso fuera del país. O eso espero. Lo que sea, no importa. El punto es que quieres hacer esto rápidamente, pero pasar todas esas horas en el avión será horrible. Confía en mí. Si pudiéramos tomar el jet de mi compañía no diría que no, porque tiene un cama en la parte de atrás. ¿Pero este? Este no es mío. Será un avión privado estándar.

–¿Por qué no usas el de la…? – al comprender lo que quería conseguir el castaño, abrió un poco más los ojos, sorprendido. – No quieres que nadie sepa a dónde vas.

–Si existe esa tecnología y funciona, entonces quiero que mi compañía se mantenga lo más alejada posible. No quiero que… no quiero que arruinen esto. Si ellos se enteran, querrán tenerla y venderla a altos precios. Inaccesible para todos, excepto para los super ricos. No quiero que eso sea así. – Se acercó un poco más a él. – Escucha, sé que no es lo que quieres, pero por favor, confía en mí cuando te digo que esa podría ser la mejor opción, ¿sí?

Stephen lo miró directo a los ojos, buscando la mentira o la trampa en sus palabras, pero no pudo encontrar ninguna. Soltó un suspiro y movió la cabeza aceptando lo que decía.

–Bien, bien. Es que… quiero llegar allá lo más pronto posible.

–¡Y lo haremos, lo prometo! – Sostuvo sus manos entre las suyas y las apretó ligeramente. Sólo un poco, para agradecerle, no para lastimarlo. – Ahora, sé que no hice el mejor de los trabajos con estas vendas, pero te será difícil quitarlas. – Empezó a retirarlas con cuidado, y al terminar se alejó y le sonrió. – Ve a ducharte, y cuando termines te pondré vendas nuevas, ¿ok?

Stephen asintió antes de dirigirse al baño.

Al salir se encontró con Tony sentado en la cama revisando el mismo paquete de papeles que lo vio leer mientras hablaba con su exsecretaria. En el momento en que Tony lo vio salir, le sonrió y dio golpecitos a su lado mientras acercaba todo lo necesario para sus manos. Después de que Tony hizo todo el tratamiento, las vendó con cuidado. Al terminar le preguntó:

–¿Crees que estén listas para que puedas rasurarte?

–No, no creo que sea buena idea. – Tomó una respiración profunda y las miró un segundo antes de regresar su mirada a Tony, quien aún contemplaba sus manos vendadas. – Pero… yo… necesito ayuda. ¿Podrías… rasurarme, por favor?

Tony se veía asombrado por la pregunta, pero en cuanto se recuperó le dijo: – Sí, no hay problema. Yo lo hago.

Tony lo llevó al baño, le hizo esperar ahí y corrió de regreso a la habitación por una silla, la puso en el centro del lugar e hizo que Stephen se sentara ahí mientras él colocaba una toalla de mano bajo el chorro de agua caliente. Una vez que a la toalla empezó a salirle vapor la exprimió con ayuda de unas pinzas para hielo, y se la colocó con mucho cuidado sobre la barba.

–Dime si está demasiado caliente.

–Está bien. Perfecta, de hecho.

Después de algunos minutos, Tony retiró la toalla y comenzó a recortarle la barba con ayuda de unas tijeras. Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente corta, le colocó la crema para afeitar y comenzó a rasurarlo con movimientos precisos y con confianza. Movió su cabeza de un lado a otro cuando se requería, pero de modo suave y con calma. Cuando estuvo conforme con el resultado, le retiró lo que quedaba de la crema con la toalla aún caliente y lo dejo ir.

–Todo listo, Dr. Strange. – dijo con diversión en la voz.

Stephen pasó los dedos de su mano derecha por su rostro limpio con una sonrisa, feliz de no sentir nada en su cara y le sonrió a Tony. Quizá fue una sonrisa melancólica, porque Tony atenuó un poco la suya, pero seguía viéndolo feliz.

–Gracias, Tony.

–De nada, Stephen.

Sin importar el poco tiempo que duró la ducha de Tony, terminaron saliendo del hotel cerca de medio día. La maleta de Stephen nunca se deshizo, y la de Tony estaba junto a la puerta al momento de salir del lugar, de modo que lo único que tenían que hacer era tomar las maletas y bajar directamente al sótano, donde Happy esperaba por ellos para ir al aeropuerto.

El aeropuerto estaba lleno de turistas y de personas que querían salir de La Vegas después de una visita que podría haber sido la mejor, o la peor. Stephen estaba feliz de no tener que abrirse paso entre toda esa gente cuando vio que Happy se desviaba de la entrada principal y se dirigía a una pista que parecía ser privada. Ahí estaba un pequeño avión blanco y azul. No tenía ningún letrero que indicara que pertenecía a alguna compañía específica. Ese era el primer avión de… no estaba seguro cuantos, pero para él, más que un avión, era el primer paso real que estaba dando hacia Kamar-Taj y por ende, hacia recuperar sus manos. Después de un fuerte suspiro, subió las escaleras, siendo seguido de cerca por Tony. Happy llevaba las maletas de ambos.

Mientras una agradable azafata les servía algo de comer y beber, Stephen y Tony veían por la ventana hacia el cielo aún oscuro de Katmandú, Nepal.

No fue un viaje fácil ni corto, eso lo sabían ambos desde el principio; sin embargo, Stephen se impacientó después de abordar el tercer avión. Tony había tenido que calmarlo diciendo que ya sólo les quedaba un avión más antes de llegar a su destino. Él, desde luego, no lo vio con tanta calma y le reclamó a Tony que por culpa de sus excentricidades habían perdido muchas más horas de las que estaba dispuesto a hacer. Y Tony le dio la razón, ¿por qué no lo haría? Entre los vuelos habían tenido que permanecer en las ciudades un par de horas como mínimo antes de subir al siguiente. Si bien en ese tiempo Tony lo llevó a conocer un poco las ciudades y a comer algo, no era suficiente para él… pese a que en los restaurantes, que sin duda eran de confianza ya que ninguno llamó a la prensa, siempre pidió las mesas más alejadas de todos y de todo para que pudiera comer con calma, sin avergonzarse delante de nadie cuando inevitablemente se le caía la comida, e incluso cuando Tony ayudó un poco con eso, lo cual fue agradable pues no se sintió tan frustrado o molesto en comparación con que le hubiera ayudado alguien más, no evitó de modo alguno que su carácter saliera a flote y sacara lo peor de él. Tony, extrañamente, trató con su temperamento bastante mejor de lo que podría haber llegado a esperar, calmándolo o dejándolo despotricar todo lo que quería hasta que se cansara, y después le presentaba contraargumentos bastante sensatos. O por lo menos lo suficiente como para sacarlo de balance y hacer que se calmara por unas horas más, o para que fuera distraído por alguna buena conversación sobre tecnología o cualquier tema que a Tony se le ocurriera que llamara su atención y avivara su curiosidad por más de unos minutos. Para el momento en que abordaron el cuarto avión los dos estaban agotados, pero Tony parecía estar más despierto y más controlado que él. Bueno, Stephen procuraba no amargarse por eso, sobre todo porque estaban a nada de aterrizar y, después de eso, sólo serían ellos dos.

Cuando bajaron del segundo avión, Tony le dijo a Happy que llevara las cosas al tercero y se quedara para revisar que todo estuviera listo para el despegue mientras los dos iban a conocer la ciudad. El avión despegaría en 5 horas, así que podía irse a un hotel a descansar y dormir algo una vez que terminara la inspección. Tres horas después, mientras ellos abordaban, Tony llamó a la habitación de Happy y le dijo que regresara a Los Ángeles y esperara su regreso en un par de meses, quizá más. No tenía que preocuparse por su trabajo, pues lo conservaría. Sin embargo, si alguien le decía lo contrario, le pidió que llamara a su abogado personal y que él le pagaría hasta su regreso. Happy estaba sumamente enojado por ser dejado atrás, pero aceptó la petición de su jefe.

–¿Les gustaría que les trajera algo más, señores? – preguntó amablemente la azafata mientras terminaba de colocar los últimos platos delante de ellos.

–No para mí, gracias.

–Tampoco para mí. Gracias.

Stephen estiró sus extremidades entumecidas lo mejor que pudo. Por lo menos podía hacerlo gracias al espacio que tenía disponible para él. De haber viajado en clase turista seguramente no sería capaz de sentir sus articulaciones. Cuando estiró las piernas tuvo cuidado de no patear a Tony por error. Lo hizo la primera vez que se estiró, y este lo miró de mala manera por toda una hora después de que vio lo largas que eran sus piernas. Stephen se limitó a sonreírle con suficiencia.

Mientras ambos comían lo que la azafata les llevó, Tony le hizo las preguntas que, en cierto modo, más temía responder.

–Así que… una vez que aterricemos, ¿a dónde se supone que iremos?, ¿Te dio alguna dirección o algo? – preguntó Tony mientras le abría una botella de agua y se la acercaba. Stephen la recibió sin problema con sus dos manos y comenzó a beber para evitar responder. – Espero que cuando lleguemos ya estén despiertos. Aún no amanece.

Terminó la botella de agua con tragos pequeños, pero al no ser tan grande no le pudo comprar mucho tiempo. Bueno, hora de afrontar las cosas.

–La verdad, no tengo idea de en dónde queda el lugar, o siquiera cómo llegar ahí.

–¡Espera, ¿qué?! – Tony lo miró sorprendido. – ¿Me estás diciendo que este… centro de investigación está en algún lugar de la ciudad?

–No sé siquiera si es un hospital, un centro médico o sólo una organización que está realizando pruebas en humanos antes de tiempo. Lo único que sé sobre el lugar es el nombre. – Si bien respondió con toda la calma y confianza posible, algo le decía que Tony no lo compraría.

–Espera… – Se pasó las manos por el rostro y la barba, que ahora no era nada de lo que fue cuando lo conoció. – ¿Me estás diciendo que estamos buscando un lugar en toda la ciudad sólo por el nombre?

–Sí.

Tony no dijo nada después de eso y se quedó viendo a Stephen como si fuera un loco.


	6. Capítulo 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quizá mañana suba otro capítulo.

Finalmente, después de horas y horas de viaje, aterrizaron en el aeropuerto de Katmandú cuando el sol empezaba a salir por el horizonte. Pese a lo temprano que era, el aeropuerto ya bullía de turistas y locales, todos intentado abrirse paso para salir o entrar de ahí. Para él fue una suerte que, como en el aeropuerto de Las Vegas y en todos los demás a donde habían llegado, pudieron evitarse todos esos problemas y pasar directamente con un agente en el aeropuerto que les dio la bienvenida, revisó sus pasaportes, los selló, y con una gran sonrisa les dijo que disfrutaran de su tempo en Katmandú. Tony le agradeció por todo y le preguntó dónde podían pedir un auto que los transportara a la ciudad. El hombre muy amablemente se ofreció a llevarlos él mismo en un auto privado del aeropuerto.

Había sido durante la primera parada que hicieron entre vuelos que Tony compró una mochila y pasó a ella todo lo que consideraba necesario desde su maleta. Todo lo que no hizo el corte se quedó en la lujosa maleta negra que llevaba, y la cual debió llegar a su casa en California hace ya muchas horas, junto con Happy. Era gracias a eso que cuando el auto paró en uno de los templos del centro de la ciudad fue realmente fácil para ellos preparase para buscar por la ciudad a Kamar-Taj. Ya que no sabían lo que estaban buscando decidieron que lo mejor era preguntar a los locales si conocían el lugar e ir de donde estaban hacia afuera de la ciudad. En algún punto tendrían que encontrar a alguien que les diera alguna dirección a la cual dirigirse. Después de una respiración profunda, empezaron a vagar por la ciudad.

Había muchos turistas en los templos, pero Tony se encontraba tan desarreglado y con una barba de dos y pico días que no era tan reconocible. Sin tener que preocuparse de que alguien lo viera y armara alboroto, pudieron caminar por todo el lugar. De vez en cuando se detenían en algún puesto, para ver si alguien sabia sobre Kamar-Taj, pero nadie parecía saber nada.

Encontraron la primera información real cerca de un templo casi al mediodía. Habían estado caminando sin parar, haciendo pausas únicamente para comprar algo de beber, pero parecía valer la pena cuando el hombre les señalo una dirección. Media hora después preguntaron de nuevo, y les señalaron la misma dirección. Siguieron caminando, pero cada vez que pedían indicaciones, sólo para asegurarse que no se desviaron por error, les daban direcciones contradictorias: algunos decían que iban por buen camino, mientras que otros les aseguraban que ya habían pasado el lugar… pero cuando regresaban sobre sus pasos, la gente los mandaba de nuevo por la dirección en la que habían ido desde el principio, insistiendo que aún les faltaba mucho para llegar. Stephen se estaba frustrando, pero Tony hacía de todo para mantenerlo con buen humor. Sin embargo, con el paso de las horas y con el cansancio empezando a acumularse, eso se volvió más y más difícil de hacer.

Eran más de las 3 de la tarde cuando decidieron parar a descansar un poco, tomar agua y comer algo. Mientras se acercaban a un local que parecía tener mesas libres, Stephen se detuvo al pasar por un callejón. Regresó sobre sus pasos y entró a este. Ahí Tony vio cómo el medico se acuclillaba delante de un perro callejero. Se veía hambriento, maltratado, sucio y realmente cansado.

–Tony, dame una de las vendas que traes contigo. – Stephen mantuvo su vista en el perro y sólo alargó su mano hacia él. Tony no dudó y se la entregó. – Tranquilo, está bien.

Mientras Stephen se acercaba al animal y lo curaba con el agua que quedaba en su botella, Tony fue a un puesto cercado de comida y compró algo para el perro y para ellos. Le pagó extra por un plato de barro que tenía con ella. La mujer se lo dio con gusto.

Cuando Stephen finalmente terminó el vendaje y se aseguró de que el perro estaría bien, se levantó de donde estaba. Vio que Tony llegaba con un plato de barro, comida y agua, se agachó en el lugar en el que Stephen había estado, colocó un plato desechable con comida enfrente del perro y el plato de barro, el cual fue llenado con lo que quedaba en su propia botella de agua. Cuando el perro se acercó a comer, Tony le señalo una pared con una pequeña banqueta en ella y se sentaron a comer mientras veían al perro hacer lo mismo.

La comida no estaba mal.

Cuando el perro terminó, se acercó a ellos y los olió. Tony le acarició la cabeza de modo suave hasta que Stephen terminó de comer. Se levantaron, recogieron su basura y se fueron de ahí. El perro empezó a seguirlos. Caminaron por otra buena hora antes de que Tony se diera por vencido y le comprara un pedazo de cuerda a un hombre cerca de donde estaban. El castaño le puso la cuerda en el cuello al perro con espacio suficiente para evitar ahorcarlo.

–Parece un Domingo. Yo digo que debe ser Domingo. – dijo Tony mientras veía al perro delante de él.

–Tony, no podemos adoptarlo.

Los dos notaron el “nosotros”, pero ninguno comentó nada.

–Pero sí podemos. Parece ser un buen perro, y necesita ayuda.

–¿Vas a adoptar a todos los perros callejeros que te encuentres?

–No, no puedo hacer eso, pero puedo ayudar a este. Así se empieza, ¿no? Ayudando a uno antes de ayudar a más.

Stephen no se perdió la implicación, y se rio de eso.

Fue más cerca del atardecer cuando decidieron hacer otra parada para tomar un descanso al lado de una casa. Le pusieron más agua a Domingo y esperaron a que terminara mientras descansaban un poco.

–¿Cómo están tus manos?

–Aguantando.

–¿Necesitas que les ponga algo más?, ¿Otro cambio de vendas? – preguntó Tony mientras cerraba la botella de agua y la guardaba en su mochila.

Habían estado caminando un poco más lento debido a la pata lastimada de Domino, pero eso los había impulsado a preguntar con más frecuencia. Hasta el momento, todos insistían que en que debían seguir caminando todo derecho. Estaban empezando a dudar de eso, pero Tony sabía que Stephen no se detendría hasta encontrar Kamar-Taj. Él estaba pensando en la mejor forma de convencerlo de encontrar un lugar para pasar la noche cuando escuchó que alguien se aproximaba. Eran 3 hombres. Lo primero que hizo fue darle a Stephen la cuerda de Domingo y pararse delante de los dos. Stephen estaba asombrado por eso, pero no lo mencionó.

–Danos las cosas y todo lo que lleves encima. También el otro sujeto.

El inglés del hombre no era el mejor, pero ambos lo entendieron lo suficiente.

Tony levantó las manos, rindiéndose. – Claro, claro, nadie quiere pelear aquí. Te daremos nuestras cosas, ¿bien? Tú las tomas y nosotros nos vamos por nuestro camino feliz.

Tony se acercó con su mochila, y cuando se la iba a dar al hombre, la uso para derribarlo, empezando así una pelea. Se notaba que Tony había tomado clases de boxeo y quien sabe que otras artes marciales. Para Stephen era sorprendente verlo pelear, mover su cuerpo que si bien no era delgado, tampoco era realmente voluminoso, lo que supuso le permitía moverse con cierta velocidad y gracia. Y sirvió. No pasó casi nada de tiempo antes de que Tony los hubiera dejado en el suelo cubiertos de polvo. Después de eso, los hombres se levantaron y se fueron corriendo de ahí. Cuando Tony estaba sacudiendo su chamarra lo escuchó hacer un comentario realmente raro.

–Pensé que venias con ellos, pero ya que no es así, sólo quiero saber cuándo atacaras tú.

Stephen lo miró extrañado hasta que vio salir de atrás de una casa cercana a un hombre con túnicas verdes. Eso lo sorprendió bastante, no sabía que los habían estado vigilando.

–¿Desde cuándo me notaste?

–Desde que dejamos el templo de los monos.

Eso había sido hace horas.

–Muy pronto, debo decir. ¿Por qué no le dijiste nada a tu compañero?

–No quería alarmarlo. Además, si ibas a hacer algo no estaba seguro de si podía impedírtelo. – Tony vio completamente al hombre delante de él. – Estás construido, y por tu cara después de esa pequeña pelea, sabes pelear. No creo que sea capaz de vencerte. – Se encogió de hombros. – Habría tenido que improvisar contigo.

Stephen vio bien al hombre. Era de piel oscura y sí, estaba algo construido.

–Escuché que están buscando Kamar-Taj.

Tanto Stephen como Tony miran al hombre, y después entre sí.

–Sí, lo hacemos. Alguien con el nombre de Pangborn me dijo que podía encontrar ayuda ahí. – dijo Stephen mientras le mostrada sus manos vendadas y temblorosas.

El hombre los miró a los tres, incluyendo a Domingo. El perro se había mantenido quieto todo el tiempo, escondido atrás de Stephen, pero era visible. Sólo por precaución, Tony tomó la cuerda de las manos de Stephen. Si el perro salía corriendo, podría lastimarlo.

Después de darles una nueva mirada más larga a cada uno, el hombre les dijo que lo siguieran.

Caminaron por casi otra hora entre callejones cuando finalmente el hombre los guió a una puerta modesta de madera oscura.

–¿En serio? ¿No nos equivocamos? Ese se ve mucho más místico. – Dijo Stephen con burla en la voz cuando el hombre les mostró la puerta.

El hombre no se río por el comentario, y Tony mostró una pequeña mueca de dolor por el comentario.

–Yo estuve una vez en tus zapatos. Yo he sido igual de irrespetuoso. ¿Puedo ofrecerte un buen consejo? – Stephen se veía un poco avergonzado, pero asintió levemente – Olvida todo lo que crees saber.

Stephen estaba contrariado, y miró a Tony antes de decir de modo muy, muy lento y nada convencido: – Está bien.

El hombre abrió la puerta y se hizo a un lado para dejarlos entrar. Cuando Stephen lo hizo se colocó de nuevo en la puerta, tapándoles el paso a Tony y a Domingo.

–No se admiten animales.

Tony iba a decir algo, pero al ver cómo Stephen ya estaba dentro del lugar, se mordió la lengua y sólo asintió.

–Ok, bien. Entonces… esperaremos allá. En ese lugar. – dijo mientras señalaba los escalones del lugar enfrente de la puerta de manera. Stephen se iba a acercar a ellos, pero Tony le hizo un movimiento con las manos animándolo a seguir. Él asintió y el hombre cerró la puerta de inmediato.

Al entrar al lugar, Stephen pudo ver a varia gente con ropas blancas que parecían ser túnicas. Eran hombres y mujeres de todas las edades, desde jóvenes hasta niños y ancianos. Todos ellos estaban platicando o leyendo, sentados en las jardineras del lugar. Uno de ellos tenía incluso audífonos en las orejas. El hombre de las túnicas verdes llamó su atención cuando se empezó a quedar rezagado, por lo que Stephen camino más rápido para ponerse a su lado.

El lugar tenía realmente una arquitectura hermosa. Después de atravesar un par de patios más y de subir una escalera, el hombre empezó a hablar.

–El santuario de nuestro guía: Ancestral.

–¿Ancestral? ¿Y cuál es su verdadero nombre? – preguntó Stephen inseguro. Cuando el hombre lo miró, él asintió con la cabeza. – Claro. Olvidar todo lo que creo que conozco. Lo siento.

El hombre se quedó parado y él entró finalmente al lugar.

Era un lugar amplio y con mucha madera, como el resto del lugar. Había algunas personas presentes, todos ellos con túnicas extrañas y guardando en su mayoría silencio. Un hombre, que estaba sentado junto a una mesa baja leyendo un libro pequeño y viejo le miro momentáneamente. Stephen supuso que era el líder del que hablaba el hombre.

–Gracias por… – se detuvo con un pequeño grito sorprendido al sentir a dos personas acercarse a él. No le agradaba que le tocaran, mucho menos cuando lo hacían de esa manera tan sorpresiva. Las dos personas le retiraron la chamarra que llevaba puesta, dejándolo únicamente con el ligero suéter gris. – Ok. Eso fue raro. – Miró nuevamente al hombre – Gracias por… – su mirada fue atraída por una mujer que se le acercaba con un pequeño tarro de barro. Lo tomó cuando ella lo ofreció y se inclinó un poco al recibirlo – Gracias – una mujer con túnicas blancas llenó su tarro con té – y gracias… Ancestral, por atenderme. – Vio cómo el hombre que leía se levantaba para irse de ahí.

–De verdad es un placer. – dijo la mujer calva que le servía el té.

Stephen estaba confundido. Vio a la mujer, al piso, luego se volvió hacia la entrada, en donde aún estaba el hombre que los guio al lugar. Él se inclinó y con su mano derecha hizo un gesto hacia la mujer.

–Ancestral.

–Gracias, Maestro Mordo. Gracias, Maestro Hamir. – Agradeció la mujer de blanco, y cuando los hombres se retiraron, la mujer continuó – Señor Strange.

–Doctor Strange, en realidad. – corrigió mientras empezaba a beber el té.

–Pero ya no, supongo, ¿no es así? ¿No te trajo eso aquí? – Stephen la miró intrigado – Te han hecho varias cirugías. Ya van siete, ¿no?

–Sí – Aceptó Stephen con voz temblorosa. Salió de su aturdimiento después de eso – El té está rico.

–Sí. – Respondió la mujer simplemente mientras preparaba más té.

Stephen se giró a ver al hombre de las túnicas verdes, quien se quedó parado al lado de la entrada, inseguro de qué hacer ahora, pero al ver que él regresaba su mirada a la mujer, hizo lo mismo.

–¿Y tú sanaste a un hombre llamado Pangborn, que sufría parálisis?

–Algo así – la mujer no lo miró.

–Le ayudaste a caminar otra vez.

–Sí.

–¿Sí? Era una lesión completa de la médula. ¿Cómo la corregiste?

–Pues no la corregí. Él no caminaba. Yo lo convencí de que sí.

–¿Estás sugiriendo que era psicosomático?

–Cuando reconectas un nervio seccionado, ¿eres tú el que lo repara o el cuerpo?

–Son las células.

–Y ellas estas programadas para volverse a agruparse de maneras muy específicas.

–Así es.

–¿Y si te dijera que a tu cuerpo se le puede convencer de cambiar las agrupaciones en toda clase de formas? – preguntó ella mientras movía su cuchara de un lado a otro.

–Tú estás hablando de regeneración celular. Eso aún es una teoría en medicina. ¿Es por eso que trabajan aquí sin una junta médica? – Stephen cuestionó asombrado mientras seguía a la mujer, quien le acercó una taza del té recién preparado al hombre… ¿Mordo? – Dime, ¿qué tan experimental es su tratamiento?

La mujer de blanco le miró con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios antes de responder: – Bastante.

–¿Descubrieron la manera de reprogramar los nervios para autorepararse? – Como médico, la sola idea era asombrosa.

–No, señor Strange. Lo que hago es reorientar el espíritu, e impulsar al cuerpo.

Stephen la miró contrariado por unos segundos.

–¿El espíritu sana al cuerpo?

–¿…sana al cuerpo? Sí. – dijo con él casi al mismo tiempo antes de beber de su propia taza y dirigirse a la mesa baja de antes.

Stephen cerró los ojos por unos momentos para comprender lo que se le estaba diciendo. Intentó de todos los medios posibles controlarse e intentar ver la lógica en las palabras de la mujer. Pero no era fácil.

–No. Entiendo. ¿Qué tengo que hacer? ¿Dónde empezamos?

La mujer se paró delante de él con un libro abierto, mostrándole una imagen muy conocida. Stephen vio incrédulo la imagen y luego a la mujer, quien le sonrió entre divertida y segura.

–¿No te gusta el mapa?

Stephen, entonces, se rompió.

–Ay, no, es fantástico. Sólo que ya lo había visto. – Aseguró sarcásticamente – En tiendas de suvenires – lo último lo dijo ya un tanto enojado. Era obvio que no lo estaba tomando en serio.

La mujer tuvo la audacia de reírse de él. Dio la vuelta a la página y se puso a su lado – ¿Qué opinas de este?

–Acupuntura, sí.

–¿Sí? – ella le miró, aun divertida. – ¿Qué te parece este? – le dio la vuelta a la página.

–Una resonancias magnética y ya. – Perdió por completo la paciencia. – Esto es increíble.

La mujer dejó el libro en la mesa y le miró de nuevo. Inicio su explicación aun cuando él le estaba dando la espalda.

–Cada mapa fue creado por alguien que reconocía las partes, pero no el todo.

–Lo dejé todo para este viaje. Arrastré a Tony a esto… ¿y tú quieres hablar sobre cómo sanar con el poder de la fe?

La mujer se puso seria al escuchar ese nombre.

–¿Tony?

–No importa – Stephen intentó restarle importancia al darse cuenta de que lo había dicho en voz alta.

Después de un segundo o dos, ella retomó la conversación.

–Estas mirando todo a través de una cerradura. Toda tu vida has querido ampliar esa cerradura. Distinguir más, conocer más. Y ahora, al escuchar que sí puede ampliarse… en modos que no imaginas… rechazas la posibilidad.

–No. La rechazo porque no creo en cuentos fantásticos sobre chacras, o energía, o el poder de la fe. – A pesar de su tono, la mujer le sonrió nuevamente. – ¡Y no existe el espíritu! Estamos hechos de materia, ¡y nada más que eso! Sólo es una pequeña partícula momentánea en un universo indiferente.

–Tienes una triste opinión de ti.

–¡Ah! ¡Crees que puedes ver a través de mí, ¿no es cierto?! ¡Pues no! ¡Pero yo sí a través de ti! – al decir lo último, la intentó empujar con su dedo índice en el pecho.

Cuando la mujer agarró su mano fuertemente, la apartó de ella y lo empujó con su mano libre hacia atrás, se dio cuenta de que caería en el piso de modo duro… y deseó por un pequeño instante que Tony estuviera a su lado. Estaba seguro de que él hubiera logrado evitar que cometiera alguna estupidez como esta.

Nunca chocó contra el piso.

Cuando vio su propio cuerpo desde donde estaba se quedó asombrado. Vio cómo su cuerpo era detenido por el hombre que lo había llevado hasta el lugar para que no cayera al suelo, y la mujer sólo tenía la mano izquierda arriba, con la palma abierta antes de volverla a cerrar. Cuando lo hizo, Stephen regresó a su cuerpo de inmediato. Fue como salir del agua hacia la superficie. Se balanceo en sus pies un par de veces mientras recobraba el equilibrio. El hombre lo sostuvo del hombro para ayudarlo.

–¿Qué hiciste conmigo?

–Empujé tu forma astral fuera de tu forma física.

Stephen miró la mesa baja, en donde había dejado su tarro con té. – ¿Que tiene ese té? ¿Psilocibina? ¿LSD? – preguntó agitado.

–Sólo es té. Con miel, claro.

–¿Qué fue lo que pasó? – miró detrás de él, abriendo y cerrando los ojos.

–Por un momento, entraste a la dimensión astral.

–¿La qué?

–Un mundo donde el alma existe separada del cuerpo.

–¿Por qué haces esto conmigo? – preguntó totalmente enojado.

–Así entenderás lo mucho que no conoces. – Le observo detenidamente por un segundo antes de acercar su mano derecha a su frente, presionando a la mitad de esta – Abre tu tercer ojo.

Stephen abrió mucho los ojos al sentir el toque, y de pronto sintió cómo era jalado hacia atrás por una fuerza más fuerte que cualquiera que hubiera sentido antes. Durante todo el tiempo que le tomo llegar a lo que era el espacio gritó por algo de ayuda, gritando que eso no estaba pasando, que no era real. Se calmó cuando vio una mariposa enfrente de él… en el espacio. Cuando tocó la mariposa, fue succionado nuevamente por esa fuerza desconocida. Todo lo que estaba a su alrededor se empezó a deformar. Mientras veía todos los colores brillantes a su alrededor pudo escuchar la voz del hombre más clara de lo que se imaginó.

–Su pulso está aumentando peligrosamente.

Cuando lo dijo, se sintió jalado de nuevo, y se encontró sentado en una silla junto a la mujer de blanco, quien estaba completamente divertida por lo que le estaba pasando, al parecer.

–Yo creo que está bien.

El lugar se deformó nuevamente y siguió siendo jalado por la fuerza hacia lugares nunca antes vistos. Estaba seguro de que debía estas alucinando.

>>¿Crees que sabes cómo funciona el mundo?, ¿crees que este universo material es todo lo que existe? – mientras la mujer hablaba, sentía que su cuerpo se separaba de formas inimaginables. – ¿Qué es real?, ¿qué misterios yacen más allá del alcance de tus sentidos? En el origen de la existencia, la mente y la materia se unen. – Stephen fue atrapado por manos grises de la pierna y el brazo, que lo intentaban acercar a ellas – Los pensamientos le dan forma a la realidad. – Con horror vio cómo de sus dedos salían pequeñas manos y, de los dedos de estas, mas manos.

>>Este universo, es sólo uno más de un número infinito. Mundos interminables – Esta vez, él se encontró rodeado de lo que podrían ser espejos, y se vio a sí mismo alrededor del lugar varias veces, tal como uno hacía en la casa de los espejos de una feria. – Algunos benevolentes, que otorgan vida. Y otros, llenos de malicia y de deseo – Pasó por uno de los cristales y llegó a un lugar con nubes moradas y planetas unidos entre sí por cuerdas rojizas. – Lugares oscuros… donde poderes más antiguos que el tiempo yacen hambrientos, y esperando. – Se enfrentó a una cara extraña de un ser desconocidos que parecía mirarlo con sus ojos brillantes directamente.

Stephen gritó por la inevitable colisión una y otra vez… hasta que quedó suspendido de alguna manera en medio del lugar.

>>¿Quién eres en este basto multiverso, señor Strange?

Esta vez la fuerza extraña lo empujó y le hizo caer y caer… hasta que se estrelló contra el piso del lugar en que estaba, llevándose con él la silla en la que supuso, seguía sentado.

La mujer le preguntó, con voz divertida, pero también sarcástica: – ¿Lo habías visto en una tienda de suvenires?

Stephen se puso de rodillas mientras respiraba rápidamente y veía sus manos temblorosas. Aunque ya no sabía si era por el daño a los nervios o por el miedo residual de lo que acababa de ver.

–Enséñame – pidió, casi rogando.

La mujer le observó con cara seria por unos segundos.

–No. 

Stephen no estaba seguro de quién, pero alguien lo agarró por detrás de su suéter y lo llevó por todo el lugar como una muñeca de trapo hasta la puerta, la abrió y lo arrojó de modo duro. Él terminó por aterrizar en el piso. Aún estaba aturdido por lo que acababa de ver y de sentir. Lo que esa mujer le había mostrado no podía ser cierto, ¿verdad? Todo lo que vio fue… fue realmente extraordinario. Sintió unas manos que lo estaban levantando del lugar en el que había caído con cuidado. El perro sólo lo estaba viendo al lado de Tony.

–¿Qué paso?, ¿Estás bien?

A su lado, ambos vieron como aterrizaba su chamarra y luego vieron la puerta cerrarse de un fuerte golpe.

–Ellos… ellos no me aceptaron. Me rechazaron. – Cuando estuvo por fin de pie, vio a Tony y le dijo con todo el asombro de un niño pequeño: – Vi cosas… me enseñaron cosas que yo… no puedo explicar… pero Tony, ellos pueden hacerlo, ellos pueden ayudarme. – Miró la puerta de madera de nuevo y casi corrió a ella. – Tengo que entrar.

Stephen empezó a golpear la madera fuertemente, ignorando el dolor de sus manos por completo. Él necesitaba una oportunidad de poder mejorar. Si podía entrar, y le dejaban aprender, podría mejorar… podría volver a su vida. Lo tendría todo de nuevo. Era por ello que no importaba el dolor en esos momentos en sus manos, pues lo único que quería era entrar. Tony no pensaba lo mismo.

–¡Stephen, no, para! – Intentó tomar sus muñecas y alejarlo de ahí, pero Stephen no tendrá nada de eso. Siguió golpeando la madera, aún más duro que antes y gritando que lo dejaran entrar. No estaba reacio a rogar si era lo que hacía falta. – ¡Detente, por favor! Lastimaras más tus manos. Escucha, sólo… dejemos esto por ahora, ¿sí?, ¿por favor? Podemos regresar mañana y pedir que te vean de nuevo, ¿sí? Podemos pedir que te den otra oportunidad. O podemos…

Stephen finalmente se hartó y empujó su codo contra Tony lo más duro que pudo mientras que con su otra mano siguió golpeando la puerta. Sintió que las manos de Tony dejaban sus muñecas. – ¡Lárgate!, ¡Vete si quieres irte, pero yo me quedare!, ¡Sólo eres un estorbo de todos modos! – gritó mientras veía la puerta. Cuando terminó, vio a donde debería de haber estado Tony, pero no estaba ahí.

Tony estaba en el piso, viéndolo desde abajo, asustado y herido. Verlo fue como si un torrente de agua fría lo golpeara de frente. Se iba a acercar a él, pero Tony se levantó solo rápidamente, con miedo en los ojos por unos segundos antes de bajar la mirada y empezar a sacudir su ropa sin levantar la vista una sola vez.

–¿Quieres quedarte? Bien, quédate, pero nosotros – movió su mano entre el perro y él – buscaremos un lugar para dormir y algo para comer.

Después de eso se agachó para tomar la cuerda de Domingo, la cual dejó caer cuando estaba ayudándolo a levantarse, y se fue de ahí con el perro y las dos mochilas en la espalda. No miró atrás.

Stephen se giró hacia la puerta y apoyó su frente en esta. – Por favor, por favor. Ya no me queda nada. Por favor. – Pudo sentir como las lágrimas se acumulan en sus ojos y el dolor en sus manos. Los vendajes que Tony le había puesto hace poco estaban sucios, pero no pudo parar. Necesita entrar. Necesita curarse. – Por favor.


	7. Capítulo 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sí, no cumplí lo que dije. Ups. Pero lo compensaré el domingo, lo prometo.

Ignoraba cuánto tiempo ha estado golpeado la madera pidiendo una oportunidad, pero no importaba porque la puerta no fue abierta. Cuando se cansó lo suficiente de estar en pie, se apoyó en la puerta y se puso en cuclillas. Aún repetía una y otra vez que ya no le queda nada. Finalmente dejó que su cabeza se quedara apoyada en sus rodillas. Unos minutos después sintió el aliento de alguien cerca de él. Levantó la vista rápido y vio a Domingo delante de él. Al final de la cuerda de su cuello estaba Tony, llevando una manta y dos platos de comida. Él se acercó para darle un plato y una cuchara. Stephen los tomó con sus manos heridas. Dolían mucho, pero se obliga a no soltar el plato que le dio Tony, sin importar cuánto doliesen. Después de tomar las cosas ofrecidas, Stephen sintió cómo le colocaban algo en los hombros. Decidió alejarse un poco de la puerta y dejar que Tony le acomodase la manta que llevaba con él.

–El anciano al que le compramos la comida nos dijo que haría frío por la noche. Muévete y hazme un espacio, ¿sí? Y come. No has comido nada en mucho tiempo.

Stephen de movió de inmediato a un lado para dejar que el otro hombre se apoyara contra el marco de la puerta con él. Tony empezó a comer de inmediato, manteniendo su boca ocupada. Stephen hiso lo propio. Era difícil, y doloroso, pero siguió adelante.

Después de unos minutos de silencio, Tony comenzó a hablar.

–Domingo y yo encontramos un buen lugar donde admiten animales. Es pequeño y no 5 estrellas, pero servirá. Y no está lejos de aquí, lo que es una ventaja. A Domingo le gustó. – El perro levantó la cabeza ante el nombre. No tenía mucho tiempo llamándolo así, pero parecía entender que ahora ese era su nombre. Tony bajó el plato y lo puso delante del perro. Stephen lo miró por unos momentos, dejando de comer. – No tengo hambre, no realmente. Comimos hace poco, así que está bien para mí. Aunque no para él, creo. – El perro comía con buen apetito la comida ofrecida.

–Sí, eso parece. – Volvió a ver a Tony con una leve sonrisa, pero el castaño mantenía la mirada en Domingo. Eso borró su sonrisa. – Tony, lo siento. No quise lastimarte. Por favor, perdóname.

–No importa. – Tony se encogió de hombros y siguió viendo a Domingo comer.

Stephen sabía que sí importaba. Quizá no le hizo daño físicamente, pero sí emocionalmente. Sin duda era un idiota.

–Sí importa, Tony. Lo siento.

–No importa, Stephen. De verdad.

Esta vez Tony se giró a verlo a los ojos. No se veía enojado, pero tampoco estaba feliz. Quizá se veía… ¿resignado?, ¿indiferente? Eso dolió aún más. Era como si de verdad no le importara que él hiciera algo bueno y la gente le pagara dañándolo. Y ahora él era uno más de la lista. Siguió comiendo al no saber qué más decir para disculparse.

Su cerebro tardó un poco en darse cuenta de lo que estaba pasando, pues al parecer se había quedado dormido mientras comía, pero cuando por fin notó que estaba en el suelo de Kamar-Taj, empezó a agradecer.

– Gracias, gracias.

Tony, por otro lado, empezó a maldecir. Había estado entre la puerta y el marco al parecer, porque se había derrumbado sobre su costado derecho, golpeándose el codo.

–Mi nombre es Karl Mordo. – Dijo el extraño que los llevó a Kamar-Taj. – Ancestral cambio de parecer, así que puedes quedarte. Sin embargo, él – dijo señalando a Tony – y él – señaló a Domingo – no pueden hacerlo.

Desde su posición en el piso, Tony ve a Stephen y después vuelve a ver a Mordo. – Bien, está bien. Él se queda, nosotros no. Comprendo. Nosotros nos vamos. – Stephen aún estaba en el suelo. Quería decir algo. Pedir por que Tony también pudiera quedarse o decirle algo a Tony. Sabía que un agradecimiento no bastaba, pero quería decir por lo menos eso. – Pero si podemos visitar, ¿no? No nos quedamos, pero podemos visitar a Stephen porque… bueno… no es como si se fuera a quedar aquí encerrado sin posibilidad de salir al mundo exterior, ¿verdad?

El hombre lo miró por unos segundos, pero después asintió con la cabeza. – Sí, puedes visitarlo siempre y cuando no lo distraigas de su entrenamiento.

–Ok, bien, eso puedo hacerlo… creo. – Tomó la cuerda de Domingo y lo miró de nuevo. – entonces… esto es una visita. Cuenta como una, ¿verdad?

El hombre, Mordo, le dio una pequeña sonrisa divertida. – Sí, cuenta como una vista.

Tony se iluminó y fue como la maldita navidad, como si le hubieran dado un regalo precioso que quería conservar y mantener por el resto de su vida, y el cual cuidaría mucho. Era… agradable saber que había alguien que conocía en ese país extranjero.

Stephen aceptó gustoso la ayuda de Tony para pararse y en cuanto lo hizo, Mordo comenzó a caminar por los pasillos con un claro propósito en mente. La primera vez que Stephen había entrado pudo ver niños y otras personas en el patio principal, vestidos de blanco y pasando el tiempo, pero a esta hora de la noche (o madrugada), estaba completamente vacío, con algunas sombras jugando ilusiones ópticas por lo poco iluminado que se encontraba. En los pasillos ocurría lo mismo, pues los pocos y distantes focos del techo que iluminaban todo de un leve tono naranja hacían que pareciera que había alguien más aparte de ellos.

Después de subir una escalera y pasar por algunos pasillos más, Mordo se detuvo en uno de ellos y les señalo una puerta. Dejó que entraran y se familiarizaran con el lugar mientras él abría la ventana y prendía una vara de incienso.

–Báñate, duerme y medita. Si puedes. Por la mañana, visitaras al anciano e iniciaras tu entrenamiento.

Tony había estado viendo todo de cerca. La cama era pequeña, pero suficiente para Stephen. No hacía calor ni frío, lo que era extrañó. Domingo estaba viéndolo todo, oliéndolo todo, pero en ningún momento intento subir a la cama o levantar la pata con otras intenciones. Cuando Tony terminó su inspección, Mordo se acercó de nuevo a ellos.

–Te esperare en el pasillo para llevarte a la puerta. – Le dijo a Tony mientras salía del lugar y cerraba la puerta detrás de él.

–Bueno, entraste. Domingo y yo nos iremos ahora, así que… descansa. Nos vemos mañana, supongo. Te traeré tu mochila, también, con todas tus cosas. No saqué ni moví nada, así que no tienes que preocuparte de que te falte algo. También veré si puedo traerte algo más. Quizá otra cobija o algo así. No creo que las que tiene esa cama sean suficientes… ¿quieres algo más aparte de eso?

–Yo… – Stephen no sabe qué más decir – estoy bien con los que acabas de decir, en realidad. – Ve como Tony está a punto de irse cuando se apresura a agradecerle. – Tony, espera. – Cuando Tony se gira para verlo y ve sus ojos, siente algo cálido dentro de él. Sabe que tiene un amigo. – Gracias por tu ayuda. Por todo.

–No es ningún problema, Stephen. Vamos, Domingo. Tenemos que ir a dormir.

Cuando el perro pasó cerca de Stephen, le dio una pequeña palmada en la cabeza mientras veía a Tony y el perro salir de su cuarto y dejarlo solo. Se quitó su reloj roto y lo puso en el alfeizar de la ventana, con el mensaje de amor hacia arriba. Dios, realmente extrañaba a Christine. Sabía bien que la alejó por completo después de sus arranques de ira mientras veía irse todo su dinero por el caño y no ver ninguna mejora. Había desquitado toda su ira en ella… había sido usada como un medio para calmar su temperamento contra el mundo. Miró una última vez el reloj y lamentó haberla alejado. Le dio un último pensamiento a Christine y se fue a bañar. Mientras retiraba las vendas de sus manos, vio cuan mal estaban las cicatrices. Se veían rojas e inflamadas, pero esta vez no estaba Tony para cuidarlas, por lo que se lo tomó con calma en el baño y después se fue a dormir. Esperaba que con las horas la hinchazón bajara a algo manejable para lo que sea que le pudieran a hacer en la mañana.

Por fin estaba en Kamar-Taj. Ahora estaba encaminado para sanar sus manos por completo.

Era bastante temprano en la mañana cuando Tony llegó a Kamar-Taj. Llevaba consigo la mochila de Stephen con todas sus cosas, y había querido llevar también algo de comida, pero no sabía si dentro del lugar tenían alguna especie de dieta especial o algo como eso. Agarró firmemente la cuerda de Domingo cuando estuvo delante de la puerta de madera oscura. Supuso que tendría que tocar particularmente fuerte, pero en realidad sólo hizo falta dar un par de palmadas duras para que le abrieran. Él hombre en la puerta era de apariencia oriental y vestía túnicas más extravagantes que Mordo. Levantó un poco la mochila de Stephen y dijo que tenía una entrega para el Dr. Strange. El hombre lo miró por un momento y después se hizo a un lado para dejarlo pasar. Inmediatamente se fue por el pasillo, dejándolo a él y a Domingo solos en la entrada.

–Bien, de acuerdo, no todos se preocupan por quien entra. Quizá Stephen tuvo mala suerte. – cerró la puerta y empezó a caminar por el pasillo que recordaba llevaba a los cuartos.

Con cada paso que daba, más se sentía atraído por todo lo que veía. El lugar era viejo, pero se conservaba bastante bien. Tenía bonitos acabados y la gente que ya caminaba por ahí iba de un lado para otro con libros en sus brazos o tazas con algo caliente. No creía que fuera café.

Caminaba con paso lento para intentar no sobresalir mucho, pero también porque de verdad era raro ver a tanta gente vestida con túnicas blancas, rojas o de colores varios. Era probable que fuera una forma de clasificación. Lo que no sabía era para qué. ¿Qué propósito había en separar a estas personas en grupos?, ¿ Y por qué había niños ahí? Mientras paseaba su mirada, notó a alguien que lo estaba viendo de manera insistente. Esperaba que no fuera porque quería sacarlo de ahí ahora que se había dado cuenta de que no pertenecía. Siguió caminando intentando no prestarle mucha atención, pero ella lo seguía viendo. Mucho. Finalmente se detuvo para verla. Sabía que debía estar en su mejor comportamiento porque no quería que por su culpa Stephen fuera sacado de ese lugar. Ya le había costado trabajo ser admitido y seguro como el infierno que él no haría nada para que lo sacaran. Aunque parece que Domingo no recibió el memo pues se acercó a la mujer para olfatearla. Se supone que los perros no pueden entrar, o eso dijo Mordo. Esperaba que fuese una mentira.

Ella caminó hacia ellos con una sonrisa ligera, y en el momento en que Domingo estuvo lo suficientemente cerca de la mujer, ella estiró un poco su mano y le dio una palmada suave en la cabeza mientras sonreía un poco.

–¿Puedo preguntar qué hace aquí, Sr. Stark?

Mierda, lo había reconocido. Bien, está bien, podría ser bueno. Buen comportamiento.

–Vine a dejarle sus cosas al Dr. Stephen Strange. Fue admitido ayer por la noche.

–Sí, lo sé. – Ella se acercó un poco más a él, dejando de lado su ligera sonrisa. – ¿Por qué ayuda al Sr. Strange, Sr. Stark?

–Yo sólo… hice lo que era correcto. – Respondió en voz baja, intentando mantenerse lo más quieto posible. Estaba un poco inquieto por saber quién era ella. Algo dentro de él no se sentía a gusto con su presencia tan cercana a la de él. Dio un paso atrás para poner un poco más de espacio, pero ella no tuvo nada eso y se acercó de nuevo. Ok, bien, mala estrategia. Se enderezó y se preparó para que ella dijera o hiciera algo. Esperaba que no fuese la directora de este lugar.

–Usted es un hombre que construye armas para ganarse la vida. Como podrá ver, esa respuesta no es exactamente lo que esperaba. No es suficiente.

–Yo… – por unos instantes, Tony pensó en qué decirle. Podría decirle mil cosas que su mente ya estaba pensando pero… fue por la verdad. – La primera vez, sentí que tenía que hacerlo. Después, por que quise hacerlo.

Eso debió de haber sido lo correcto a decir, pues su sonrisa de volvió un poco más grande que antes.

–¿Por qué no va con el Sr. Strange y le entrega sus cosas, Sr. Stark? Cuando regrese, me gustaría poder hablar un poco más con usted antes de que se marche.

–Podría tardarme un poco de tiempo con Stephen. Dándole sus cosas, poniéndonos al día… ese tipo de cosas.

–No me molesta esperar aquí, Sr. Stark. Incluso cuidare por usted a…

–Domingo. Su nombre es Domingo.

–Por supuesto. – puso su mano en la cabeza del perro. – Lo esperaré aquí con Domingo, Sr. Stark.

–Entonces puedes ser lunes.

La mujer sonrió realmente divertida al escuchar eso.

Tony, decidido a no jugar con su suerte aún más, se dio media vuelta y fue directo al cuarto de Stephen. Domingo no lo siguió.

Un par de vueltas por los pasillos después y finalmente estaba en la puerta que estaba un 87% seguro de que era la de Stephen. Tocó no muy fuerte en caso de equivocarse y esperó mientras se mecía en sus talones. Poco después fue abierta por Stephen, quien vestía las túnicas blancas que había visto en otras personas del lugar. Stephen, desde luego, parecía que no lo esperaba. Por lo menos no tan temprano en la mañana.

–Entrega especial para ti. – canturreó mientras ponía su mochila en alto, esperando a que la tomara con el antebrazo antes de soltarla. – Parece que tuviste una buena noche. – dijo mientras entraba y tendía las dos cobijas que había llevado con él en la cama de Stephen. Eran de colores neutros porque algo le decía que Stephen no era de los que les gusta mucho el color en su cuarto, y mientras las estiraba en la cama, paseaba su vista por todo el lugar de nuevo. La noche pasada no pudo apreciarlo bien, pero ahora que tenía otra oportunidad la vio a detalle.

–No fue la mejor, pero siempre podría ser peor, supongo.

–No saldrás a comer algo o… no sé, ¿hacer algo? – Preguntó mientras jugaba con sus manos ahora vacías. Para evitar avergonzarse, metió sus manos en las bolsas de sus pantalones y empezó a caminar por el lugar.

–Me dijeron que esperara aquí hasta que me vinieran a buscar.

Stephen se sentó en la cama mientras él seguía paseando por el lugar. Ok, eso podía ser considerado como un permiso implícito para que se metiera con todo lo que quisiera. Por lo menos para él lo era.

Se acercó al pequeño escritorio, y sacó la silla veja, pero aun resistente; el lugar tenía buena vista, aunque la ventana no tenía vidrio, lo que le hizo ver cuan buena fue la idea de llevarle cobijas extras. Hizo una nota mental para llevarle otro par… o dos. Seguro que en invierno sería la muerte. Cuando bajó la vista notó un reloj. Estaba grabado con un bonito mensaje, aunque un poco cursi. ¿Quizá había pasado algo con ella? Miró discretamente a Stephen, quien estaba deshaciendo los vendajes de sus manos. No se veía triste, pero desde luego él no sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado desde su relación con “Christine”. ¿Lo habría dejado o ella murió en el accidente de Stephen? Él nunca mencionó tener una novia. Quería preguntar, pero por ser el primer día de Stephen ahí, sería mejor no hacerle recordar cosas tristes.

–¿Entonces podría ser en cualquier momento, no? – Cuestionó Tony, retomando la conversación anterior y moviéndose de nuevo por el cuarto. – Bueno, entonces será mejor que me vaya ahora. – Se dio la vuelta para ver a Stephen, quien ahora parecía estar un poco tenso. – Veré si puedo traerte algo de comer, a menos que te hayan dicho que llevan alguna… ¿dieta especial o algo? – Los hombros de Stephen se desplomaron en cuanto se quedó callado.

–No me han comentado nada de eso, no. – Contestó mientras se levantaba de la cama y se acercaba a él. Era un par de pulgadas más alto, pero no le molestaba mucho. Era raro, ya que normalmente no le agradaba ver hacia arriba a las demás personas.

–Ok. Entonces me voy. Te veo después, Stephen.

Tony salió del lugar con calma, cerrando detrás de él. Esperaba que en el tiempo que se tardó con Stephen la mujer se hubiera ido. De nuevo, pasó por los pasillos, topándose con algunas personas con audífonos, celulares, e incluso uno con una laptop. Era raro ver ese tipo de tecnología en un lugar como ese. Llegó al final del pasillo y empezó a bajar las escaleras.

–Por favor, no estés ahí; por favor, no estés ahí. – empezó a decir en voy realmente baja. Sus “oraciones” no sirvieron de nada, pues ella seguía en el mismo lugar al lado de Domingo. Bueno, mejor enfrentar la situación de una vez por todas.

–Lamento el retraso. – Tomó la cuerda de Domingo que estaba en el piso y jugueteo de inmediato con ella. – Pero ahora podemos hablar sin problemas.

–Por favor, sígame, Sr. Stark.

La mujer se dio media vuelta y empezó a caminar no de forma rápida… pero lenta no era. Tony se apresuró a seguirle el paso y ponerse a la par de ella. Pasaron por un par de patios con varios árboles y una vista sorprendente. Quería quedarse un poco a apreciarla, pero si lo hacía, perdería a la mujer. Se apresuró de nuevo a alcanzarla. Ella los condujo por dos pasillos más y finalmente a una escalera. Al final había una pequeña oficina, o lo que parecía que era su oficina. Ella caminó hacia la mesa baja que tenía junto a las ventanas y le señaló el otro cojín disponible. Tony se sentó con las piernas cruzadas mientras ella les servía té a ambos.

–No soy realmente un fan del té.

La mujer le sonrió. – Lo sé, pero estoy segura de que le ayudará.

Tony no la quiso despreciar, así que tomó un sorbo. Era más bien de sabor amargo, pero decidió beberlo de todos modos. De nuevo, se repitió como un mantra “**_No arruines esto para Stephen_**”.

Se quedaron ahí sentados con las caras en blanco por lo menos 5 minutos antes de que ella le sonriera nuevamente.

–Me intriga, Sr. Stark, que haya venido todo el camino hasta Katmandú desde su país únicamente para poder acompañar al Sr. Strange. Me gustaría saber cuál es el otro motivo por el que está aquí.

–No hay otro motivo. Ya le dije que vine aquí porque sentí que debía ayudar a Stephen. Sólo eso.

–Si eso hubiera sido tan simple, Sr. Stark, estoy segura de que con darle el dinero necesario para que llegara hasta aquí habría sido suficiente.

De acuerdo, sí, no servía de nada mentir.

–Stephen me contó lo que estaba buscando. Me dijo que había un hombre que lo había consultado por una lesión en la espalda porque quería que lo operara, pero Stephen lo rechazó. Dijo que era imposible arreglar su lesión, pero que lo vio jugar basquetbol como un profesional cuando lo buscó. Ese paciente le dijo que aquí ayudan a la gente. Yo… por lo que escuché de Stephen y lo que puedo deducir, ustedes encontraron una manera de reparar el daño al cuerpo humano de un modo que va mucho más allá de la medicina moderna. Quiero verlo. Quiero aprender cómo lo hacen y ver si puedo llevar eso al resto del mundo.

–¿Como un arma?

Puede ver en la cara de la mujer el momento justo en que ella se dio cuenta de que esa pregunta no debió de haberse formulado. Se puso tenso y se cerró por completo. Absurdamente se había permitido relajar demasiado al lado de esta mujer. Puso la cara que ponía para los periódicos y le sonrió.

–Mi compañía es la que hace únicamente armas. Yo, por otro lado, puedo hacer múltiples cosas. Así que no, no como un arma, no. Sin embargo, sí lo hago con motivos ulteriores. Por supuesto que una cura de ese tipo valdría millones. Podría abrir un departamento nuevo en mi empresa que se dedique a la investigación y mejora del tratamiento que tienen ustedes. Podría venderlo a todo el mundo. Y se vendería, se lo aseguro. ¿Quién no querría la oportunidad de recuperarse de heridas fatales y estar como nuevo? Eso me hará aún más rico de lo que soy, y en menos tiempo del esperado.

Ella lo observó con un rostro en blanco, pero con ojos tristes.

–No debí suponer. Me disculpo por ello. – Después de la disculpa, sirvió un poco más de té en las tasas.

Tan pronto como había empezado a arder una llama de enojo en Tony por el comentario de la mujer, se extinguió. – No es la primera que asume cosas sobre mí. Todo el mundo lo hace. Stephen lo hizo también. – Para evitar decir algo más, bebió de su amargo té, que ahora parecía tener otro sabor en su boca. Eso le pareció un poco raro.

–Debo decirle ahora, Sr. Stark, que lo que se le enseñara al Sr. Strange no se le puede enseñar a usted. No es su destino. – Bebió un par de tragos de su tasa, y finalmente le sonrió de modo cómplice en cuanto terminó. – Por lo menos no en este universo.

Si Tony hubiera estado tomando té, seguramente lo abra escupido.

–¿A qué se refiere con que no es mi destino **_en este universo_**?

La mujer acercó su mano con el dedo índice estirado y le dio un golpecito suave en la frente. Tan pronto como lo hizo, sintió que se caía hasta atrás. Sus ojos se cerraron por reflejo, esperando el golpe… pero este no llegó. Al abrir los ojos se dio cuenta de que podía verse a sí mismo aún sentado en el cojín junto a la mesa, y a la mujer con el dedo tocando su frente. ¿Qué tenía ese té? Sin duda algo que jamás había probado, pero eran cosas buenas y fuertes como el infierno si estaba teniendo una alucinación de este nivel. Cuando empezó a pensar en cómo obligarse a despertar, vio a la mujer salir de su propio cuerpo.

–¿Qué le echaste a mi té?

–Nada. Simplemente separé a su ser astral de su cuerpo. Tengo algo que mostrarle, Sr. Stark.

No tuvo tiempo de hace ninguna replica, únicamente vio cómo la mujer avanzaba y él era, de algún modo, jalado por ella. La mujer le mostró el mundo desde un punto de vista que correspondía al de un avión. Vio las ciudades, el cielo y el mar de un modo del que jamás se tomó la molestia de apreciar, junto con los amaneceres y atardeceres.

–Este mundo, Sr. Stark, es tan hermoso. Sin importar todos los problemas que pueda llegar a tener, aún sigue conservando su belleza. – Con un movimiento de su mano derecha, cambiaron de estar en la ciudad de Verona, a estar en un lugar oscuro, con lo que parecían ser planetas unidos por cuerdas flotando en la nada, y en medio de ellos, un ser con una cabeza enorme de color púrpura. – Pero también hay otros que son muy diferentes al nuestro. – Dio un suspiro prolongado antes de dar su explicación. – Ésta es la dimensión oscura. – otro moviendo de mano y llegaron a lo que parecía ser una representación fiel del infierno de Dante. La gente estaba siendo quemada, y el olor a azufre, piel y cabello quemado le hizo querer vomitar. Una multitud estaba gritando y llorando, pidiendo misericordia. – Y este es el reino de la pesadilla, en la dimensión del sueño, que cambia de persona a persona. – Otro movimiento. – Pero así es como se ve en realidad. – En esta ocasión había varias esferas de colores desafiando la gravedad por todos lados, en un espacio que era completamente blanco.

>>Hay muchos planetas en nuestro universo, y aún más dimensiones. El universo es extraordinariamente basto… pero no se le puede comparar jamás con el multiverso. – Con otro movimiento de la mano pudo ver algo similar al viejo oeste. Se sorprendió cuando se vio a sí mismo como herrero. – En este mundo, como podrá ver, Sr. Stark, es un próspero herrero que inventa cosas para mejorar la vida de sus vecinos a la par que encilla caballos y arregla carretas. – Antes de que pudiera verlo mejor, hubo otro movimiento de mano. – Aquí, es tu amigo, el capitán Rhodes, el que posee el dinero, estatus e influencia. – Se vio a sí mismo como ayudante de laboratorio con Rhodey a sus espaldas, supervisando algunos papeles. La imagen cambio de nuevo. – Por aquí tenemos un universo que se perdió por un virus. – Eso sí fue raro. ¿Él era un zombi? Otro movimiento de mano. – También hay universos en los que se puede ver de un modo más normal. – En este nuevo universo estaba vestido según la década de los 1820’s. Otro movimiento. – O más extraños de lo que se espera.

En esta ocasión, ella le permitió ver lo que estaba pasando.

Pudo ver claramente cómo él va manejando un auto deportivo a máxima velocidad. Sabe que es él, aunque este hombre tiene cabello negro y ojos azules. No puede apartar la mirada cuando el auto en el que iba termina sacando del camino a otro deportivo al chocar con él porque se distrajo en beber otro trago de la botella de alcohol de su mano derecha. Después de eso, como si se le adelantara a una película, ve a este Tony Stark al lado de una cama de hospital… con un Stephan Strange con las manos destrozadas en ella. Otro adelanto y es él de nuevo, vestido con una especie de armadura de color rojo y dorado, con cabello largo atado en una cola y con betas plateadas en las sienes, acompañado de lo que parecen ser dos robots con formas de batería de menos de 30 cm a su alrededor de color rojo, con manos y aperturas que parecen ser ojos. Ve a ese Tony Stark con ojos brillantes, llenos de energía luminosa que despedía chispas y relámpagos de energía azul, flotando con ayuda de una capa roja. Puede ver claramente algo similar a un tercer ojo en su frente.

Regresó a su cuerpo.

Era difícil verse de nuevo enfrente de una simple mesa de madera con una taza de té humeando enfrente de él. Con cuidado, alejó sus manos de la tasa, pues siente cómo estas están temblando. Ve de nuevo a la mujer, quien sigue bebiendo su té como si no hubiera sucedido nada.

–Hay magia, Sr. Stark. Su yo de otro universo se tuvo que rendir a ella mientras buscaba una forma de hacer que el Dr. Strange de su universo recuperara sus manos. Ese no es el caso en este universo. – Ella deja la tasa de té de lado y se sentó más derecha para verlo directo a los ojos… como si esperara a que hiciera sus preguntas.

–¿Por qué me mostró todo esto si no me va a enseñar?, ¿Qué propósito tendría hacerlo? – preguntó con la voz un poco temblorosa. Después de todo, no todos los días descubres que vives en una de muchas dimensiones, y que existen muchas más a las que algunas personas pueden acceder… o te topas con otras versiones de ti mismo en diferentes universos alternativos.

–No lo sé. Sólo creí que debías saberlo… – se puso en pie y caminó hacia la ventana. – porque te ayudará a entender muchas cosas que se presentaran en tu camino… posiblemente.

–¿Qué? Espera, espera. ¿Me mostraste todo esto por una posibilidad?

–Así es. – le sonrió de modo cómplice de nuevo. – y porque quería que supieras lo que se le mostró al Sr. Strange que lo hiso actuar de ese modo cuando fue rechazado ayer.

Después de unos segundos, Tony dijo: – Lo estas justificando. ¿Por qué?, ¿quieres que lo perdone? No somos amigos, no realmente. Nos conocemos por menos de una semana y… bueno, no dudo que podamos ser amigos, pero es sólo que…

–Ambos son amigos, y de algún modo u otro, se complementan entre sí. Puede que en este universo sus inicios sean diferentes, pero son más parecidos de lo que podrían creer.

Tony quería decir algo más, pero no lo hizo, pues vio algo en la cara de la mujer. Ella confiaba en que él y Stephen podrían apoyarse mutuamente como amigos. Bajó su mirada por un momento, viendo sus manos, tratando de comprender todas las implicaciones que esto tendría para él. Podría ser amigo de Stephen, claro. Conocía al tipo por menos de una semana, pero ella tenía razón: de algún modo podían complementarse. No se notaba considerablemente, puesto que no se conocían por mucho tiempo, pero a veces podía ver como Stephen hacia cosas que Tony quería que hiciera con compartir una mirada y a la inversa. Mientras más lo pensaba, más se daba cuenta de que su decisión ya había sido tomada.

–Ok, bien, sí. – Estaba a punto de levantarse, pero… pero se quedó sentado, pensando por unos segundos antes de hacer la pregunta que lo había estado comiendo desde hace años. Se levantó con un propósito y camino hacia ella. – ¿Puedo hacerle una pregunta? Es… una pregunta cuya respuesta necesito más que nada.

–¿Y cuál podría ser esa pregunta, Sr. Stark?

–Me mostró todas estas versiones alternativas de mí, haciendo cosas diferentes con sus vidas, todos ellos y yo sólo… sé que sueno como un niño, pero… sólo quiero saber si… si puedo ser algo más que el mercader de la muerte. – Tomó una respiración lenta antes de preguntar: – ¿Hay algo en mí que valga la pena?

Ella lo miró con no poca sorpresa, pero después le dio una leve sonrisa. – Sí, Sr. Stark.

Eso era todo lo que necesitaba escuchar.

Con algo de prisa le agradeció por el té, tomó la cuerda de Domingo y se fue de ahí diciéndole que tenía algunas llamadas que hacer. Salió de la oficina y de Kamar-Taj en menos tiempo de lo que pensó que podía. Domingo, cuya pata estaba mejor, no tuvo problemas para seguirlo en su caminata… que más parecía una carrera.


	8. Capítulo 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Un día de retraso, pero cumplí.

Para cuando llegó a su pequeño cuarto de hotel, su mente se estaba volviendo loca con todos los planes que estaba creando. Podía casi visualizar los planos de todas las cosas que quería hacer. En los primeros puestos de su lista estaba el construir un Reactor Arc como el de california. Podría ayudar a generar energía limpia para ciudades de todos los tamaños. También pensó en prótesis, y en centros para los veteranos donde no sólo les dieran ayuda psicológica, sino también la oportunidad de salir adelante por sus propios medios, integrándolos de nuevo a la sociedad, dándoles un trabajo bien remunerado y la posibilidad de adquirir una casa digna para que no vivieran en la calle como mendigos. Pensó en crear una fundación que ayudara en todo lo que pudiera: desde crear refugios para personas que lo necesitaran ya sea por violencia doméstica, chicos sin hogar y personas que lo habían perdido todo… hasta becas estudiantiles y oportunidades para generar sus propios negocios. Existían miles de personas que estaban desesperada por una oportunidad. ¡Y eso sólo en su país! Su mente se estaba llenado de todas las ideas que por años se había negado a tener, o que se había obligado a enterrar en lo más profundo de su mente debido a lo dicho por su padre, luego por Obadiah y la mesa directiva de la empresa.

Tan pronto como entró a su cuarto, colocó un plato con comida para Domingo, le puso agua fresca en el otro y lo dejó en la habitación mientras iba a la recepción y pedía hacer algunas llamadas de larga distancia. En cuanto le dieron luz verde, corrió de regreso a su habitación y se puso cómodo. Sería una conversación que podría durar horas o minutos, dependiendo de la decisión de Obi. Tomó el teléfono, marcó un código para evitar que rastrearan la llamada y después ingresó el número de Obadiah. Si tenía razón, y lo hacía, debería estar despierto. Nunca dormía temprano.

No pasaron más que un par de segundos antes de que el hombre contestara la llamada.

–Habla Stane. ¿Quién es?

–¿Obi?

–¿Tony? – la voz de Obadiah de pronto se escuchó mucho más clara. – ¡Muchacho, qué bueno saber de ti! Hogan no me quiso decir en dónde estabas. Todo lo que me dijo era que tu secretaria había sido arrestada después de que la despediste. Al parecer la acusas de darle tu agenda a otras personas.

–Sí, ella le estaba pasando mis horarios a alguien más. Simplemente me deshice de ella cuando lo supe.

–Bueno, muchacho, no tienes nada de qué preocuparte, ¿de acuerdo? Los abogados se encargarán de ella y veremos a quién le estaba pasando tu agenda. Nos encargaremos de ellos. – Se escuchó un leve tintineo de algo que Tony podía jurar era hielo chocando con vidrio. – Pero ahora dime, Tony, ¿en dónde estás? Sé que le dijiste a Hogan que en unas vacaciones, pero no he escuchado nada de ti en los medios. Cuando me dijo lo que hiciste, pensé que te vería en las noticias esa misma noche, ya sabes, saliendo de algún bar o divirtiéndote.

Por unos segundos, Tony recordó lo que dijo su exsecretaria sobre él.

–En realidad no puedo decirte en dónde estoy en estos momentos, Obi. Pero no te preocupes, estoy bien. Y en realidad, te hablaba para algo.

–Tony, si necesitas dinero en efectivo o que te saquen de la cárcel, cualquier cosa, sabes que siempre seré tu hombre. Pero necesito saber a dónde mandar los abogados y el dinero.

–No es eso, Obadiah. Es solo que… en realidad te hablaba para decirte que estuve pensando y quiero que dejemos de construir armas. Quiero que Stark Industries salga del negocio armamentístico. Sé que tendremos…

–No, Tony, espera… ¿de qué mierda estás hablando? Stark Industries es el patrimonio que te dejó Howard. Es la empresa de tu familia. Hacemos armas, Tony, a eso nos dedicamos. Mantenemos el país seguro con nuestras creaciones. Con tus creaciones. **_Esta_** **_empresa hace eso, Tony._**

–Creo que podemos ayudar al país de más modos que simplemente creando cosas que estallan.

–Tony, escucha…

–No, Obadiah. Ya lo decidí. Stark Industries dejara de hacer armas tan pronto como regrese a casa. Como CEO y accionista mayoritario, esta es mi decisión… y se hará.

–Los inversionistas…

–Sobreviviremos, Obi. Poseemos el porcentaje mayoritario de la empresa. Podemos hacerlo, confía en mí. Podemos sobrevivir hasta que les demostremos a los demás que…

–No, Tony. ¿Te estas escuchando siquiera? – hubo unos segundos de silencio en los que escuchó a Obi tomar aire ante de seguir. – No sé qué has bebido, fumado o… o inyectado, pero no vamos a hacer nada de lo que me estás diciendo, ¿entiendes? – otras respiraciones más y continuó. – ¿A qué mierda viene este cambio de corazón o de mente o lo que el demonio sea? Escucha, Tony, ambos sabemos que las armas son necesarias. No puedes dejar el juego así como así. Los trabajadores…

–Lo haremos bien, Obi. Lo prometo. Tengo algunas ideas…

–¿Qué diría tu padre, Tony? – tan pronto como escuchó eso, se quedó callado. Sin duda Obadiah lo notó, y lo aprovechó al máximo. – Tu padre era un visionario. Él veía más allá de lo que todos veían: con armas podría proteger al país y a sus soldados. Él quería mantenernos seguros. Debes saber eso, Tony. ¿Qué crees que pensaría Howard si de la nada decides que ya no harás armas? Su empresa fue creada para proteger. Stark Industries es su legado, Tony. Igual que tú.

–No quiero que mi legado sean las armas, Obi.

–Escucha, escucha, ¿por qué no terminas tus vacaciones y, cuando regreses, hablamos un poco más sobre esto? Aunque estoy seguro de que cuando regreses te darás cuenta de que…

–No, Obi. No cambiaré de opinión. Las armas se van.

–¿Y qué planeas que haga Stark Industries después de elimines las armas? No puedes creer que…

–Tecnología. Podríamos ayudar a la gente de las ciudades. Fuentes de energía limpia y…

–¡¿Has pedido la puta cabeza?! Escúchame bien ahora, muchachito, ¡esta empresa la cuide yo, la maneje desde el momento de la muerte de Howard y hasta que llegaste hace poco más de 5 años a tomarla! Yo la levante cuando se caía a pedazos. Esta empresa…

–Es mi empresa. Es mi compañía, Obi. Tiene mi nombre en ella y no voy a dejar…

–¡Al diablo tu maldito nombre!, ¡Me he dedicado a esta maldita compañía por más años de los que llevas vivo, maldición!, ¡¿Crees que tienes derecho a decidir sobre ella sólo porque tiene tu maldito nombre en ella?!, ¡No seas estúpido, niño! Howard construyó esta empresa de la nada, y yo estuve ahí con él. Tu padre era un visionario, él sabía lo que era mejor para el mundo. ¡Ambos trabajamos más en esta compañía de lo que tu jamás lo harás! Tú sólo eres un idiota que ha sido la cara y vergüenza de la empresa desde que te uniste a ella. Y sí, tus diseños podrán ser los mejores, pero eso no quiere decir que únicamente por eso puedes llegar y mandar. ¡No dejare que todos esos años invertidos en esta compañía sean arruinados por ti, ¿me entiendes?!, ¡**_Esta es más_** **_mi compañía de lo que jamás será tuya_**! Y si me vienes a decir estas porquerías de sueños hippies, entonces eres más estúpido de lo que pensé en un principio.

–¿Eso es lo último que dirás?

–Sí.

–Bien. Entonces saldré de la compañía.

–Espera, ¿qué…?

–Adiós, Sr. Stane. **_Y suerte con lo que quede de Stark Industries._**

Después de eso, Tony terminó la llamada. Después de un par de respiraciones duras para intentar calmarse, se dejó caer en su silla con pesadez.

Por años había visto a Obi como una pseudo figura paterna. El saber que ese hombre pensaba tan mal de él, que realmente no le importaba un infierno sus decisiones y le hablara de ese modo… bueno, mejor desengañarse de ese modo y ahora, que seguir creyendo por años que era apreciado por él. Un par de minutos después volvió a marcar el número para evitar ser rastreado. Era el turno de hablar con el abogado de la familia. Si se iba a salir de la empresa, se iría con todo el dinero de su madre intacto, así como el de su padre. Esperaba que ese dinero, aunque manchado en sangre, lo ayudara a hacer algo mejor para el mundo.

El hombre era un anciano en sus últimos años que parecía odiar a todo el mundo. Su carrera jamás se había visto empañada por ningún escándalo, y se decía que era el maldito abogado más honesto del mundo. Howard lo había contratado para manejar los detalles importantes de la empresa, pero sólo aquellos que sabía estaban limpios: las cuentas de María Stark y los ingresos de la empresa. El anciano le respondió después del séptimo tono. Al inicio se le nota enojado, pero siendo el hombre que es, siempre lo esconde debajo de una capa aún más pesada de respeto. Tony le dijo lo que quería que hiciera: todo lo de la mansión de la quinta avenida debía ser resguardado de modo correcto, y todo su dinero personal, obtenido de su trabajo en la empresa, debía mudarse a una cuenta privada donde nadie tuviera acceso… fuera del país de ser necesario. Todo el dinero de su madre se mantendría separado de la fortuna de Howard como hasta ese momento. Ambas sumas de dinero tendrían que ser transferidas a la misma cuenta privada. Así mismo, dijo que dispusiera de los activos que tenía en inversión y los protegiera también. El abogado tomó nota y después de la llamada, le peguntó si estaba en problemas. Tony le dijo que no, y el anciano colgó.

El tercer paso en su plan era vender todas sus acciones de forma anónima. Para esto, llamó a su corredor y le dijo lo que quería que hiciera. La mujer estaba más que sorprendida, por supuesto. No esperaba que esto pasara jamás. Le dijo que nadie debía saber que eran de él. Ella guardo silencio por dos segundos antes de decir que así sería, e incluso le preguntó a cuál cuenta quería que fueran desviados esos ingresos. La mujer era excepcionalmente competente. La cuenta que le dio era la misma cuenta privada que le dio a su abogado.

La cuarta llamada fue para Happy. Le dijo que renunciara a la empresa y que se mantuviera a salvo. A partir de ese momento se le pagaría directo de su bolsillo, no de los fondos de Stark Industries. Tal como se esperaba, su guardaespaldas estaba algo preocupado, pero le dijo que haría todo lo que le pidió y esperaría su regreso. Tony le agradeció por todo y colgó.

Como siguiente paso, Tony sacó la laptop que casi siempre llevaba consigo y se conectó a internet para eliminar de los servidores de Stark Industries todos sus proyectos, planos, diseños y todo lo que tuviera su nombre. Lo que podía eliminarse, se eliminó, y lo que podía llegar a servir más adelante, se mandó a sus servidores privados.

Sólo cuando estuvo seguro de que ya no estaba nada con su nombre en los servidores de la empresa mandó una carta a la junta directiva avisando de su renuncia como el CEO de Stark Industries. Al resto de la empresa les envió un correo explicándoles su decisión, que les desea lo mejor y se despide de ellos finalmente.

Borró todas sus huellas digitales que pudieran ser seguidas a Kamar-Taj, pero no las que apuntaban a que había sido él. Para todo el mundo, él estaba en Verona, Italia.

Por precaución, y sabiendo qué tipo de persona podía ser Obadiah Stane, se encargó de eliminar todo lo que podía conectarlo con Stephen Strange y después trazó una ruta de viaje en lugares donde podría ser “visto”. Se tuvieron que modificar los registros de aerolíneas para que apareciera su nombre en algunos vuelos de primera clase, de grandes hoteles de Italia, Roma, París y Alemania. Compró un boleto en primera clase a El Cairo. Al finalizar la semana habrían señales de que se había quedado en un buen hotel. Su rastro terminaría ahí antes de volver a aparecer dos semanas después en Quebec. En otras tantas, en Estocolmo y Viena.

Para finalizar, y sólo por si acaso, hizo pedidos de tés internacionales a Katmandú. El pedido fue hecho por una identidad falsa y pagado desde una cuenta que Tony había creado cuando era adolescente y no deseaba que sus padres se enteraran que compraba drogas y alcohol. Una vez que el pedido se confirmó, salió de internet.

Casi amanecía cuando hizo su último movimiento.

Marcó nuevamente a su abogado y le dijo que estaba dejando la empresa, por lo que tenía que mantenerse alerta del ingreso de dinero por la venta de sus acciones. Así mismo, necesitaba que se redactara un nuevo contrato en el cual se acordaba que todas las armas que él había creado en diseño debían ser sacadas de circulación y eliminadas lo más pronto posible, junto con todo lo que él había creado o ayudado a crear. Aquellas armas en las que sólo había contribuido pedía que se respetaran las patentes y se eliminaran sus aportaciones al diseño (suerte que siempre registraba todo bajo su nombre y no bajo el de la empresa). Le dijo también que el contrato incluyera que no podrían usar ninguna de sus patentes en armas a partir de ese día. El contrato lo quería firmado por el nuevo accionista mayoritario, así como por el CEO y todos y cada uno de los integrantes de la mesa directiva. El abogado sin duda estaba escribiendo más rápido de lo que había hecho desde le muerte de Howard, pero ese tiempo no lo había oxidado pues siguió haciendo todas preguntas necesarias. Al final, Tony le dijo que manejara las patentes también y que se encargara de que siempre estuvieran a su nombre. El Abogado finalizó la llamada afirmándole que todo estaría listo para cuando regresara de sus vacaciones. Él se encargaría de todo lo necesario. Después de eso, colgó.

De dio vuelta en su silla, estirando sus brazos y piernas mientras veía como se elevaba el sol en la ciudad. No tenía tiempo más que para tomar una ducha antes de que él y Domingo salieran rumbo a Kamar-Taj. Compraría algo de comer en el camino. Cuando se levantó de su silla para iniciar su día se sintió mucho más ligero de lo que jamás se sintió.

Ya no tenía el peso de ser otro Howard Stark sobre sus hombros.

Al llegar a la puerta de Kamar-Taj su rostro ya no estaba dividido por una sonrisa, a pesar de seguir sintiendo la alegría brotar por cada uno de sus poros. Esa euforia estaba lo suficientemente bajo control como para empezar a aceptar su nueva realidad ¡Y que hermosa que era! Todo parecía posible de pronto. Todos sus proyectos personales verían la luz eventualmente… y aunque sabía que no tendría las cosas fáciles, algo le decía que esto, este camino, era el indicado. Era lo que nació para hacer.

La puerta fue abierta por una mujer de túnicas blancas, la cual se le quedó viendo extrañada, pero se hizo a un lado para dejarlo pasar. Se quedó ahí por un momento, pero cuando vio que sabía su camino, se fue. Stephen, quien estaba bajando de las escaleras que dan a los cuartos, lo vio de inmediato y se acercó a ellos. Tony no pudo evitar sonreírle… aunque ni siquiera lo intentó.

Stephen estuvo sentado en su cuarto por dos horas antes de que Mordo fuese por él. Se estaba muriendo de hambre, pero resistió. Esto era más importante que comer.

Caminaron a través de patios y un jardín hasta llegar a las mismas escaleras por las que había pasado el día anterior. Esta vez Mordo no se quedó con ellos, ni tampoco los demás ocupantes del lugar, quienes salieron tan pronto como él entró. Ancestral se encontraba sentada en un cojín en medio de la habitación y con un movimiento de manos le indico que se sentara en el cojín que estaba colocado enfrente de ella.

Ancestral no perdió el tiempo y le empezó a hablar sobre lo que podían hacer mientras realizaba movimientos en el aire con sus manos, y ahí por donde estas pasaban, se formaban líneas de un color naranja casi marrón que eran increíblemente brillantes, como si tuvieran energía pasando a través de ellas y al final, con esas mismas líneas se formó una especie de… mandala. Cuando le preguntó cómo podría llegar hasta ese punto ella sólo contestó que lo haría del mismo modo que consiguió su título y doctorado al mismo tiempo: estudio y práctica. Le remendó que fuera a la biblioteca y que ahí el bibliotecario le daría los libros pertinentes. Los básicos. Una vez que los aprendiera y comprendiera… podría empezar a avanzar.

No perdió tiempo en ir a la biblioteca.

El bibliotecario, un hombre amable por lo menos en el exterior, le dio un grupo de libros y le dijo las instrucciones para sacarlos de la biblioteca y regresarlos. Era casi como cualquier biblioteca, supuso. Los empezó a leer en cuanto se sentó en una de las mesas libres... hasta que se dio cuenta de que la mayoría no estaba en inglés. Bueno, no sería malo aprender un nuevo idioma, ¿verdad? El único problema ahora era conseguir a alguien que lo ayudara a aprenderlo. Esperaba que Mordo tuviera algo de tiempo libre.

Pasó el resto del día estudiándolos y aprendiendo todo lo que decía ahí. Algunos de ellos eran más difíciles de entender que otros debido a todos los conceptos extraños. No se dio cuenta del momento en que hizo de noche, y probablemente no lo habría notado si Mordo no se hubiera acercado a él para llevarlo al comedor. Cuando llegaron, la imagen le recordó al comedor de su escuela secundaria: habían muchas mesas largas con bancos a sus lados, y en una de las mesas pegadas a la pared estaban los platos y vasos ya llenos de comida y agua. Mordo tomó dos platos y le tendió uno. En él había unas bolas de arroz con caldo. No se veían especialmente apetitosas después de lo que comió los últimos días, pero tampoco estaban mal. Agarró un vaso con agua increíblemente clara, una cuchara, y siguió a Mordo a uno de los asientos de la mesa más cercana. Mientras comían se dio cuenta de que en realidad estaba muy hambriento, pero aunque quería más… parecía que la comida estaba racionada. Mientras los dos se retiraban del comedor, aprovechó para preguntarle sobre su ayuda con nuevos idiomas. Mordo se ofreció a ayudarlos todas las noches antes de dormir. Se separaron poco después pues quería llevar los libros que le faltaban con él a su cuarto. Después de todo, siempre le resultó más fácil estudiar por la noche, a pesar de que estaba casi seguro de que tendría que hacerlo con ayuda de una vela.

No se dio cuenta del momento en que se quedó dormido, pero sus ojos se abrieron al amanecer. Hizo su rutina mañanera y se dirigió a la biblioteca con los libros que había terminado en la noche para intercambiarlos por otros. Estaba bajando las escaleras cuando notó a Tony en la entrada con una pequeña mochila en la espalda y una bolsa con lo que parecía ser comida. Domingo estaba viéndolo moviendo la cola muy, muy rápido.

Extrañamente… o quizá no tanto, el ver a Tony con una sonrisa enorme en su cara lo hizo sentir increíblemente tranquilo y feliz.

–No regresaste ayer. – Esperaba que no sonara como una acusación… pero Stephen estaba casi seguro de que lo hizo.

–No, lo siento. Se me atravesaron algunos problemas en el hotel. – Respondió Tony con una sonrisa mientras jugaba un poco con la cuerda de Domingo. No se veía herido o en mal estado. Eso lo calmó un poco.

–Nada muy importante, ¿o sí?

Tony se encogió de hombros, restándole importancia. Estaba bien para él. – Traje comida, por cierto. Espero que aún no hayas comido y que tengas mucha hambre.

–No, aún no he comido. – Y sí, tenía más que un poco de hambre. Miró por el patio hasta que encontró una jardinera con un árbol y muchos arbustos a su alrededor. – Sígueme. Podemos comer por aquí.

Tony fue tras él hasta el lugar que encontró y en cuanto se sentaron uno al lado del otro, con Domingo delante de ellos, empezó a sacar los contenedores de comida. El primero en recibir un plato fue Domingo, pero Stephen fue el segundo. En el suyo pudo ver fruta picada, cuatro panqueques con miel y un trozo nada despreciable de pay de manzana con una capa de azúcar caramelizada. Pese a la cantidad de azúcar, a él le encantó.

–¿Cómo van las cosas?, ¿Se tardaron mucho en irte a buscar ayer? – preguntó Tony entre bocados de comida.

–No, no realmente. Sin embargo, me perdí el desayuno y el almuerzo. – Se giró a ver a Tony y lo encontró con las mejillas llenas de comida como una pequeña ardilla. Eso le hizo sonreír.

–Espera. – El castaño tragó y continuo. – ¿Entonces ayer sólo tuviste la cena?

–Sí. Y me la hubiera perdido también de no ser porque Mordo me encontró en la biblioteca y me llevó al comedor. Estuve leyendo todo el día. Me dieron algunos libros con los que puedo empezar. – Le señalo con la cuchara el grupo de libro que estaban a su lado. – Es un inicio.

Tony se movió un poco para poder ver los libros señalados mientras se llevaba otro bocado de comida a la boca. Después lo miró a él a los ojos y finalmente asintió con la cabeza con los ojos brillantes y felices. – Sí, es un buen inicio. Es bueno ver que ya estás en camino a lo que quieres, ¿verdad?

–Bastante.

El resto de la comida lo pasaron con una charla ociosa.

–Antes de irnos, ¿podrías revisar a Domingo, por favor? Traje suministros. También para ti, en caso de que quieras que vende tus manos. – dijo mientras señalaba la pequeña mochila que seguía en sus hombros.

–Claro y… si no te molesta, me gustaría que vendaras mis manos, por favor. – Tony le sonrió.

La pata de Domingo parecía estar curada por completo, por lo que solo tuvo que componer su vendaje antes de dejarlo ir. En cuanto se sentó de nuevo al lado de Tony, él inició limpiando sus manos con un poco de alcohol para después empezar a masajearlas con un poco de ungüento. Esta vez el vendaje quedó mejor que las otras veces.

–Listo. Bien, entonces ya que estas alimentado y regado, y que Domingo fue revisado, supongo que he terminado aquí. – Se puso en pie y empezó a guardar todas las cosas que había llevado en las bolsas. – Regresaré más tarde. Quizá en la noche. Te traeremos más comida.

Stephen iba a negarse… pero si tenía que sobrevivir de bolas de arroz y caldo no llegaría muy lejos.

–Claro, gracias. Podríamos vernos antes del atardecer de nuevo aquí, si está bien para ti.

–Perfecto. Regresaremos en la tarde, entonces. Nos vemos.

Y así, Tony se fue de Kamar-Taj. Stephen había sentido sus hombros menos tensos en cuanto vio a Tony, y durante la comida se había estado tan feliz y relajado que no le había prestado atención a este hecho. Miró sus manos cuidadosamente vendadas sonriéndoles suavemente antes de tomar los libros e ir a la biblioteca.

Durante las siguientes semanas se estableció una rutina: Tony llegaría casi al amanecer y al atardecer todos los días con comida, ya no en contenedores desechables sino en unos tazones de barro cuidadosamente organizados en una bolsa de tela. Junto con eso llevaría botellas reusables llenas de agua, té o café, dependiendo si era la mañana o la noche. Llevaría también suministros para vendar las manos de Stephen y para que pudiera revisar la pata de Domingo después de comer. Si conversaban, Tony siempre le preguntaría si necesitaba algo: libros, ropa, mantas, diccionarios, suministros personales… lo que fuera. Las veces que no platicaban era porque Stephen estaba demasiado ocupado leyendo el libro apoyado en sus piernas. En esas ocasiones Tony no le hablaba y lo dejaba estudiar, quedándose con él hasta que terminaba de comer. A veces lo empujaba con cuidado, sacándolo un poco de concentración, pero sólo para que siguiera comiendo si se detenía por más de dos minutos. Al terminar de comer, Tony recogería todas sus cosas y se iría de ahí, no sin antes darle una sonrisa y diciéndole siempre que lo vería más tarde o al día siguiente. Para Stephen, era una rutina de lo más agradable.


	9. Capítulo 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y esta vez la actualización llega un día antes, como disculpa por el retraso de la semana pasada.  
El capítulo de mañana se pospone hasta el sábado o el domingo. No estoy segura.

En las semanas que siguieron a su renuncia como CEO de Stark Industries, y al inicio de la venta de sus acciones, Tony decidió que no quería vivir en el hotel y, ya que no tenía una idea clara de cuánto tiempo estaría en Katmandú, empezó a ver qué lugar podría comprar para establecer una residencia un poco más… permanente. Había muchas opciones, desde luego, pero la que finalmente lo convenció fue una pequeña bodega que tenía espacio suficiente como para meter un catre para Domingo y una cama decente en él, así como una gran mesa de metal. Por la falta de espacio, decidió que podría hacer algo como lo que sus compañeros del MIT hacían: comprar electrodomésticos lo suficientemente pequeños para que puedan ser guardados en donde sea y no roben mucho espacio. Cuando compró la parrilla, el tanque de gas, refrigerador, licuadora y ollas más pequeñas que encontró pudo escuchar claramente la voz de Jarvis que le decía totalmente indignado que esa no era la manera correcta de vivir.

Todos los días prendía su laptop y continuaba con los planos de todas esas ideas que estaban en su cabeza, y para aquellos en los que su computadora quedaba terriblemente superada, los realizaba a mano, con papel y lápiz. Conforme avanzaba, pedía algunas otras cosas que podría necesitar y en menos de una semana ya tenía pequeños esquemas y prototipos de prótesis transtibiales y transfemorales, así como del reactor del Arc miniaturizado que quería hacer. Recordaba claramente los planos que vio cuando era niño, y estaba seguro de poderlo hacer caber en la palma de su mano. Hizo los planos y empezó a pedir los componentes por varios medios, del mismo modo que hizo para los materiales de los prototipos de prótesis.

Podría haber avanzado aún más en sus planes, pero desde que compró sus electrodomésticos había empezado a apartar un par de horas para poder cocinar la comida que le llevaría a Stephen. Podría no ser el mejor cocinero del mudo pero, contrario a la creencia popular, era perfectamente capaz de cocinar algo comestible y sobrevivir de sus habilidades culinarias de ser necesario. Así pues, preparaba él mismo la comida en lugar de comprar todos los días. Domingo estaba feliz con ese cambio, pues le tocaban muchas más sobras. A veces, mientras preparaba la comida, se quedaba un segundo pensando en cómo hace menos de dos meses había estado en california, creando armas y saliendo de fiesta, emborrachándose casi todas las noches hasta quedar en la inconsciencia; eso suponiendo que no decidiera consumir algo más, en cuyo casi terminaría por seguir la fiesta hasta el día siguiente y ahora… ahora estaba en una pequeña construcción con una cama más bien modesta, y con un catre para un perro callejero, cocinando comida en una mini parrilla, comprando sólo lo necesario puesto que su refrigerador era de capacidad muy limitada, y haciendo planos para cualquier cosa menos armas. No vestía sus trajes o ropa de marca reconocida, sino unas camisas sencillas y frescas, así como pantalones cómodos y botas de trabajo. Por extraño que llegara a parecer, la verdad es que no recordaba haber estado tan feliz y en paz consigo mismo desde… desde que era un niño que era cuidado por su madre y por Jarvis.

El único electrónico que había en su pequeña casa que no era planeado, pero había terminado por adquirir, era una pequeña televisión para poder saber lo que pasaba en el mundo. También había contratado servicio de internet por el cual podía escurrirse a la red de Stark Industries sin mucho problema. Había llamado a su corredora y al parecer todas sus acciones fueron vendidas a lo largo de las dos primeras semanas a un excelente precio. Todo el dinero se había enviado a la cuenta deseada sin ningún inconveniente. Le pidió hacer algunas inversiones más, sólo para que los medios no especularan mucho. Su abogado, por su lado, había creado sus contratos y estaba más que listo para ejecutarlos tan pronto le diera luz verde. Tony se la dio enseguida. ¿Y la mejor parte? Era Tony Stark, y su abogado era uno de los mejores. Nadie cuestiono sus acciones y Stark Industries, que estaba a espera de cambio de nombre, también por obra de su abogado, tendría que parar la fabricación de sus armas. Era un gran paso, y no podía sino sentirse aliviado de haberlo dado.

A lo largo de todas esas semanas Stephen seguía atrapado en los libros en su gran mayoría. Con ayuda de Mordo y de un amigo de éste de nombre “sólo Wong” pudo mejorar su sanscrito y empezado a comprender muchos más idiomas en los cuales estaban escritos los libros que parecían ser más avanzados. Cada vez con más y más frecuencia, Stephen leía durante sus comidas con Tony. A Tony le molestó un poco al principio, pero esto era por lo que Stephen estaba aquí, así que simplemente intento ignorar que era ignorado (ja) y buscó a alguien que no lo hiciera en las demás personas de Kamar-Taj. Una de ellas había sido la mujer calva a la que había nombrado “Lunes”. Ella no se rio del nombre, pero tampoco se mostró enojada, así que Tony lo usaba únicamente en ocasiones especiales. Una de ellas fue cuando ella se le acercó después de una comida con Stephen, y antes de que pudiera salir de Kamar-Taj.

–Hola, Lunes. Bueno verte por aquí.

–Supe lo que estás haciendo en tu empresa.

–Sí, yo… sí. No quiero hacer armas de nuevo.

La mujer, a quien más tarde descubrió que todos llamaban “Anciana” o “Ancestral”, lo miró un poco más de tiempo y finalmente dijo: – Es por eso por lo que me preguntaste si había algo bueno en ti.

–Síp.

Ella se fue después de eso. Sin embargo, en los días siguientes platicaron por unos minutos antes de que él se fuera. Tony le preguntaba cómo estaba, qué estaba haciendo, y si su contraparte que era hechicero había hecho algo emocionante. Ella lo complacía a veces, pero en otras era ella la que hacia las preguntas. Cuando lo hacía, Tony le contestaba siempre con total sinceridad… y por alguna razón, eso no lo molestaba. Fue por eso por lo que se había ofrecido a instalar tecnología de punta que sólo se podía encontrar en enormes empresas como Stark Industries en Kama Taj: un método para evitar que alguien robara los libros de la sección que estaba con cadenas por medio de un escáner biométrico y cadenas electrificadas. Había entrado una única vez a la biblioteca, y fue para ayudar a Stephen con sus libros en un mal día para sus manos, pero en esos pocos minutos pudo ver los libros encadenados. También le ofreció a que esta seguridad fuera regulada por medio de una computadora para que el bibliotecario o ella misma pudieran dar acceso únicamente a los estudiantes listos después de que ella dijo que ningún conocimiento estaba prohibido en Kamar-Taj. Tony contraargumentó que no era una buena idea ese lema. Podrían hacer que algunos libros estuvieran**_ momentáneamente_** fuera de las manos de algunos estudiantes, pero sólo hasta que ellos estuvieran listos. Por precaución, ¿no? Ella lo miró con rostro blanco. Ese era un tal vez. Bueno, eso significaba que podía intentar convencerla.

También le habló de instalar un Reactor Arc. Su primer Reactor Arc miniaturizado para proveer energía ilimitada al lugar. No tendrían que pagar por luz y era amigable con el medio ambiente. Ella dijo que daría su veredicto hasta verlo personalmente. Con todo eso, Tony tenía un poco de trabajo, lo que le hizo pasar más y más tiempo en Kamar-Taj, no sólo para comer con Stephen, sino para poder conocer a otros maestros y estudiantes. Era bueno tener a alguien con quien hablar además de Domingo.

Una vez que las pláticas eran mucho más fluidas, preguntó por el progreso de Stephen y, cuando ella le dijo que no iba del todo bien, de inmediato le preguntó si había algo que pudiera hacer. Ella lo miró sorprendida, pero casi de inmediato lo ocultó. Le dijo que esto era algo que únicamente Stephen podía hacer. Eso no evitó que Tony empezara a llevar cosas con él a Kamar-Taj. Pequeños regalos. Era un… mal hábito, según Rhodey. Si le preguntaban, podría decir que lo aprendió de su padre, pero la verdad lo hizo de su madre y de Jarvis. Cada vez que su padre le gritaba hasta hacerlo llorar (que no eran pocas veces) su madre y Jarvis le daban pequeños regalos diciéndole que su padre no había querido actuar así, que no fue su intención… siempre intentando disculparlo ante él. Lo mismo ocurría con Howard, pues más de una vez vio cómo su madre intentaba calmarlo dándole algo nuevo y brillante a cambio de que perdonara a Tony. Así pues, aprendió que si alguien hacia algo mal, los pequeños obsequios podrían comprarle holgura con las personas que molestaba o dañaba. Rápidamente Ancestral se llenó con cajas y cajas de tés importados de todo el mundo, con mezclas nuevas y exóticas. Los demás maestros del lugar que habían tenido el infortunio de enfrentarse a la lengua filosa de Stephen también se empezaron a llenar de pequeños regalos y de disculpas de su parte.

**_“Un regalo no sirve de nada si no va acompañado de una disculpa sincera de alguien que este genuinamente preocupado por la persona que ha causado la afrenta.”_** O eso decía una anciana viuda, amiga de su madre.

Una de las personas a las que llevó regalos fue Mordo. Él vio curioso la pequeña caja que le había dado. Casi con la misma curiosidad con que veía lo que estaba haciendo en la biblioteca o en uno de los jardines de Kamar-Taj, en donde había escuchado rumores de que Tony quería instalar algo para darles luz gratis, o algo como eso. Los regalos y las preguntas sobre el avance de Stephen los llevaron a pláticas difíciles por lo increíblemente blanco o negro que Mordo veía el mudo. Tony a veces se frustraba con su mente tan cerrada, pero estaba aprendiendo como explicar su punto de vista sin ofender a nadie. No quería que Stephen fuera expulsado de ahí por su culpa, así que moderaba lo más posible su carácter cuando estaba en Kamar-Taj. Era un poco difícil, pero ahora funcionaba… la mitad de las veces que lo intentaba.

–Venimos de orígenes diferentes, Sr. Stark. No creo que nuestras maneras de ver el mundo puedan coincidir.

–Es cierto, pero… ¿Mordo, tal vez sea bueno que seas un poco más flexible de vez en cuando?

–No puedo compartir tu punto de vista, es cierto… pero no puedo decir que sea incorrecta la manera en que vez el mundo.

–Yo vengo de un mundo donde la gente vende armas por dinero. Algunos empezaban a llamarme “El mercader de la muerte”. Muchos estaban enojados de las armas a pesar de que mantenían a salvo a nuestros soldados; los soldados las veían como algo bueno y que los ayudaba a defenderse en el extranjero. Todo depende de la perspectiva.

Después de esa platica, Mordo había sido un poco menos rígido con él, su visión del mundo y Stephen. E incluso intentaba comprender desde otro punto de vista todo a lo que se enfrentaba. No podía decir que era 100% flexible, pero por lo menos ahora pensaba un poco más la situación y la meditaba con más cuidado antes de decir su punto de vista. Pasos de bebé, supuso.

Cuando tuvo el reactor listo, lo llevó de inmediato a Ancestral para que pudiera verlo después de que ella le contó que Stephen le reclamó por dejarlo atrapado con libro tras libro, y clases de teoría absurda. Ella le dio el visto bueno al reactor después de llenarlo con preguntas y verlo con detenimiento por casi dos horas. Le preguntó su historia, de dónde venían los planos, cómo es que su padre tuvo la idea y lo más que pudo sobre su origen. Él intentó responder lo mejor que pudo basado en las notas que vio de su padre sobre el reactor, pero en muchas de ellas no fue capaz de contestar tan completamente como, al parecer, deseaba Ancestral. Las modificaciones para la biblioteca no fueron tan cuestionadas, y Ancestral las aceptó casi enseguida… sin embargo, le pidió que fuera cuidadoso con los libros y por si acaso, mandó a Wong, un ayudante del bibliotecario, a apoyarlo/vigilarlo. Tony estaba bien con eso.

Dos días después, Wong lo odiaba, pero Tony podía sacarle una o dos sonrisas al día. Supuso que por eso era odiado. No le importaba, pero cuando le contó sobre lo que pensaba sobre Stephen, le prestó más atención para ver que podría darle a él.

Fue durante el tercer día de la instalación del equipo de seguridad en la biblioteca que Stephen finalmente notó a Tony y las modificaciones que estaba haciendo a Kamar-Taj.

Stephen había ido a la biblioteca para cambiar de libros. El bibliotecario le dijo que podía dejar los libros en la mesa mientras él se retiraba a algún lado a conseguirle otro paquete. Mientras lo hacía, Stephen paseo la vista por los estantes de libros. Supuso que fue eso que pudo notar a Domingo, que tenía una especie de mochila en el lomo. Curioso, se acercó a donde estaba el perro hace un instante. Vio por el pasillo, pero no pudo verlo, aunque sí escuchó voces. Se acercó al lugar y pudo ver a Tony sentado en el piso con las piernas delante de él y una laptop apoyada en estas, conectada a varios cables que iban directo a uno de los estantes en donde estaban los libros con cadenas que el bibliotecario le había pedido/ordenado que no tocara hasta que estuviera mucho más avanzado. A su alrededor se encontraban esparcidas varias herramientas y muchas bolsas plásticas llenas de lectores biométricos de huellas digitales si el que ya estaba instalado era una indicación. Al lado de Tony estaba Wong. Él se veía bastante serio mientras tenía los brazos cruzados y veía con el ceño fruncido todos los cables que pasaban por los libros y luego a Tony.

–¿Qué estás haciendo?

Parecía que Tony no lo había notado, porque en cuanto le hizo su pregunta, el castaño brincó como un gato asustado.

–Oh, hola. Lo siento, no te vi. – Dijo mientras lo miraba a los ojos, pero después regresó la mirada a la computadora. – Y para responder a tu pregunta, estamos probado un sistema de seguridad para algunos libros, en caso de que alguien quiera robarlos, ya sabes. – Dio unos últimos golpes a las teclas de la computadora y lo volvió a mirar a los ojos. – Y el buen amigo Beyoncé está apoyando como el conejillo de indias a cambio de algunos bollos de crema que compré para él la última vez que me llevó a China con él. Eso de tener un taxi mundial es realmente útil y muy, muy agradable. Se puede eliminar el jetlag de ese modo. Una maravilla.

–Valía la pena por esos bollos. – dijo “Beyoncé” mientras veía a Tony y a Domingo muy atento.

Stephen sabía que Tony se refería a los portales que había visto hacer a algunos de los maestros. Él esperaba poder hacer uno similar en algún momento… pronto. Sin embargo, no sabía que Tony estaba pasando tanto tiempo en Kamar-Taj como para hacer un nuevo amigo y, más que eso, convencer a Ancestral de que le permitiera experimentar en la biblioteca. Y sabía que ella debería de haberlo aprobado o Tony ya no estaría aquí. Por alguna razón, saber que Tony conocía a más personas y era amigo de ellos lo hacía sentir un poco… incomodo.

–De acuerdo. Así que ya configuré todo, y lo calibré de acuerdo con las pruebas que hicimos los últimos dos días. Intenta sacar el libro ahora de modo normal. – Le indicó Tony al hombre. Este a su vez intentó quitar la cadena y sacarlo. Sin embargo, la cadena no cedió, sino que fue Wong el que retiro su mano rápidamente de la cadena. – Ahora hazlo como si fueras un villano que de verdad lo quiere. – Wong lo miró un tanto ofendido aun moviendo un poco sus manos como si sus dedos estuvieran quemados, pero dejó que algo de energía pasara por sus manos e intento retirar el libro a la fuerza. Sin embargo, una especie de energía azul empezó a salir de la cadena y evitó que esta se rompiera o cediera de algún modo. – Ok, sí, eso es suficiente. – Movió algunas cosas en la computadora. – Si alguien intenta quitar el libro usando esas cosas que tienen en las manos o algún otro método, se enviara una alerta a todo Kamar-Taj. De ese modo, si alguien realmente lo quiere tanto que lo está intentando forzar, entonces podrá ser detenido por ustedes, los bibliotecarios. – le sonrió a Wong y después siguió con su computadora. – Ahora intenta retirarlo poniendo tu dedo en el lector del modo que te enseñe, y déjalo ahí hasta que la luz sea verde. – Wong, de nuevo, obedeció a Tony. La luz ese puso verde dos segundos después. – Retíralo. – un par de golpes de teclas después y continuó. – Ahora intenta sacar el libro poniendo todos tus dedos en el lector uno a uno para comprobar que fusiona correctamente. – después de que puso todos y cada uno de sus dedos e intento sacar el libro en cada ocasión, Tony movió algo más en su computadora. – De nuevo, pero ahora sólo con el que registramos la huella digital, por favor. – Wong colocó su dedo índice de la mano derecha y un segundo después, la cadena se soltó de su lugar y le permitió tomar el libro finalmente.

–Nada mal, Stark. Parece que funciona bien y no sé qué hiciste con la cadena, pero logró dar un ataque lo suficientemente fuerte como para no dañar el libro, pero sí a quien intenta llevárselo.

–Gracias. Y sí, te daré la otra parte del trato cuando vayamos a China en unas horas.

¿Por qué iría Tony con ese hombre a China “nuevamente”?

–¿Y qué pasaría si se abriera un portal detrás del libro y se retirara de ahí? – preguntó Stephen. Dios, era como cuando era un estudiante e intentaba impresionar a las personas con sus preguntas o con sus conocimientos.

–Eso no es posible. – Respondió Wong casi de inmediato. – Si esa fuera tu intención, tendrías que tener suficiente espacio para poder poner el portal detrás de él y eludir la cadena. Tal como está, no es posible hacerlo.

–La única manera de quitar ese libro es si se corta ese pedazo de estante, lo que haría que se corte la energía de los cables. Pero quitar todo el trozo es algo extremo, y para cuando lo hiciera, la alarma habría sonado y alertado a todos. – Después de eso Tony se levantó y sacudió un poco sus pantalones antes de cerrar su computadora y ponerla en su mochila. Guardó las cosas que había traído con él en su mochila y dejó que Domingo llevara un par de herramientas pequeñas en la suya. – Ya terminé aquí por hoy. Iré por comida y regresaré para poder comer contigo en unas horas. – tomó la cuerda de Domingo y se fue de ahí.

En cuanto salió de la biblioteca, Stephen se giró a ver a Wong.

–¿Beyoncé?

Wong no sonrió ni una sola vez y se quedó con la cara en blanco. Después de eso, agarró los cables que Tony dejó atrás y los colocó fuera de los libros y en un lugar donde no estorbaran. Stephen se dio la vuelta y fue por sus libros. Esta vez fue a su cuarto a leer.

Stephen no tardó mucho en notar que le estaba costando más trabajo del normal poderse concentrar. Sabía que la razón era Tony, pero se convenció de que no tenía tiempo para él y sus tonterías. No si quería arreglar sus manos lo antes posible.

No obstante, había algo con lo que no contaba, y era que después de ver a Tony aquella vez, de pronto se volvió más consciente de su presencia en Kamar-Taj. Tanto de él como de Domingo, a quien estaba más que seguro de que vio al lado de Ancestral más de una vez. Incluso empezó a notar cómo Tony llegaba con algunos paquetes durante sus comidas. No se los daba, y Stephen no preguntaba, pero los notaba. Lo que también notaba era que a veces Mordo iba a sus recamaras con uno de los paquetes de Tony, a veces otros maestros, e incluso vio uno en la oficina de Ancestral. En ese paquete había una gran variedad de tés de todo el mundo, por lo que podía ver. Algunas veces incluso pudo ver a Tony riendo fuertemente con Wong, sin preocupaciones, y el hombre asiático reía del mismo modo con él, a veces colocando su mano en el hombro de Tony para no caer por la risa. No negaba que era divertido molestar a Wong, a quien tenía toda la intención de ver si era capaz de reír. Al parecer sí. Otras de las personas que reían con Tony eran varios maestros, Mordo e incluso Ancestral. Eso lo molestaba. Y lo hizo notar durante la cena dos semanas después de verlo en la biblioteca.

–¿Qué estás haciendo?

Tony levantó la mirada para verlo, deteniéndose en ponerle un poco más de arroz con pollo a Domingo en su plato. – Alimento a Domingo. Puse demasiado arroz en mi plato y no creo terminarlo. Así que para no regresarlo a casa, se lo estoy dando ahora. – También había notado que Tony llamaba “casa” al hotel en el que se quedaba.

–No me refiero a eso. – dejó su plato vacío en el espacio entre él y Tony. – Hablo de los paquetes que has estado entregando a todo el mundo. – Tony lo miró a los ojos, sorprendido. – ¿Estas intentando comprar tu lugar en Kamar-Taj con regalos y sobornos ya que no te permitieron quedarte para aprender?, ¿O es que acaso quieres que dependan de ti? Sin duda estas acostumbrado a comprar amigos, pero no creo que puedas hacerlo con esta gente. – Ahora tenía toda la atención de Tony, quien lo veía entre enojado y herido. Eso no lo detuvo. – Escuché cómo dejaste Stark Industries, ahora Stane Industries, si las noticias no se equivocan. ¿Has fijado tu mirada en Kamar-Taj ya que fuiste sacado de tu empresa?, ¿Crees que todos aquí te adoraran como a un dios como los idiotas que sin duda tenías de empelados? Aquí tus habilidades de ingeniero no importan nada, aun cuando las estés forzando en la biblioteca. ¿Tal vez sólo quieres acostarte con Wong o Mordo? Ellos no son como todas las mujeres que siempre estaban detrás de ti en fiestas elegantes a las que estas tan acostumbrado. Ellos no caerán tan bajo como para estar contigo, Stark.

Tony se quedó en silencio por unos segundo antes de decir con voz plana: – Quizá lo haga. Quizá quiero tener Kamar-Taj y a Mordo y Wong para que me rindan pleitesía tal como dices. De todos modos, eso no es asunto tuyo. Ellos son lo suficientemente grandes como para decidir con quien quieren o no dormir. ¿Además, por que debería de preocuparte? Estas concentrado en tus estudios, ¿no? Enfocado sólo en recuperar tus manos, ¿así que por qué te importa lo que pasa a tu alrededor?

–No puedo enfocarme contigo aquí todo el tiempo. Es molesto el siquiera verte más de una vez al día. En un principio lo hacía porque me habías ayudado… me habías traído aquí, y te veías tan desesperado que decidí soportarte, como una muestra de agradecimiento por lo que hiciste por mí. Es por ese tiempo perdido que no puedo avanzar al ritmo que quiero. No eres más que un estorbo. ¿Por qué no te vas de una vez por todas?, ¿O estas tan desesperado por un amigo que intentas que me echen de aquí para que pueda ser tu caso de caridad? ¡Un hombre roto y sin esperanzas como tu amigo a quien puedes decirle y hacerle lo que quieras sin importar nada, a quien puedes hacer que dependa de ti, ¿no?!, ¡Pues te diré que no soy tan patético, Stark! De los dos, tú eres el patético. Estando aquí insistiendo aun cuando nadie te quiere aquí, cuando no tienes razón para estar aquí. Y ya me cansé de fingir ser tu amigo. Eres patético porque estas aceptando sobras de amistad. ¡Sólo unos minutos de estar al lado de alguien que no te quiere a su lado con tal de tener un amigo!

Por el rabillo del ojo pudo ver a Mordo y a Wong caminando hacia ellos, pero se habían detenido cuando lo escucharon gritarle a Tony. Nunca elevaba la voz, por lo que cuando hablaba más fuerte, era suficiente para que muchos se encogieran. Regresó la mirada a Tony y vio cómo pasaba sus manos rápido por sus ojos y mejillas, y luego tomaba los lentes tintados que había llevado con él desde la mañana, y se los colocó lo más rápido que pudo. Tony debió pensar que no lo estaba viendo al tener la cara volteada hacia Domingo. Cuando terminó, Tony no lo miró y sólo recogió los trastes que había entre ellos de modo rápido y eficiente, metiéndolos en su bolsa. Después de eso, se levantó y lo miró a través de los lentes. Stephen sintió un escalofrió al verlo así: sonriéndole grande, como todas esas fotos que la prensa tomaba allá por donde iba Tony.

–Parece que por fin te diste cuenta. Bueno, supongo que esa es mi señal para irme, entonces. Después de todo, parece que ya no puedo sacar nada más de aquí, o de ti. – Se echó su bolsa al hombro, recogió la cuerda de Domingo y se fue de ahí lo más rápido que podía. Mordo y Wong se acercaron a él.

–Aún puedes venir de visita, Tony. – Aseguró Mordo mientras colocaba su mano en el hombro del castaño.

No alcanzó a oír la respuesta de Tony a eso, y sólo lo vio irse de ahí. Cuando Tony atravesó la puerta de entrada, Wong miró a Stephen directamente a los ojos y con paso decidido se acercó a él, Mordo a su lado.

–Eres aún más idiota de lo que llegue a pensar. – Aseguró Wong con un tono helado.

–Por favor, como si no hubieras notado que estaba comprando su lugar aquí. ¿Y no fuiste tú quien dijo que lo materia nos aleja de lo espiritual?, ¿Por qué aceptarían sus supuestos regalos?

–Tony no estaba intentando comprar su lugar, sino intentando que tú mantengas el tuyo. – Aseguró Mordo con voz plana, pero con intención.

–¿Qué?

–Tony suele preguntar por tu entrenamiento a Ancestral, a Wong o a mí. Pregunta por tu progreso casi a diario. También les pegunta a otros maestros que han tratado contigo durante las clases. La mayoría le hemos dicho lo mismo: **_no vas bien, no has tenido mucho progreso salvo en la lectura._** Cuando le dijimos eso, Tony empezó a llegar con regalos pequeños, cosas que podrían ser útiles para cada persona de modo individual. Cuando le preguntamos sobre eso a Tony, él dijo que lo hacía para tener algo con que pedir un poco más de paciencia hacia ti. Eran regalos de disculpa, y una petición silenciosa para que te diéramos un poco más de holgura; una segunda oportunidad.

–Ancestral aceptaba el té como gesto de buena voluntad, y escuchaba a Tony cuando le pedía que tuviera un nuevo enfoque contigo. No se cansaba de asegurarle que podrías no funcionar con ese método de enseñanza, pero que estaba seguro de que podrías hacerlo. Tenía toda su fe en ti. – Continuó Wong.

–Cada regalo iba acompañado de una profusa disculpa diciendo que era de tu parte. Nadie le creía, pero la aceptábamos junto con los obsequios por que Tony no lo hacía con mala intención o porque quería comprar un lugar en Kamar-Taj, sino porque genuinamente se preocupaba por ti. ¿Cada vez que arremetías contra alguien? Tony llevaba un regalo a ese alguien y se disculpaba excesivamente, sin importar su rango, pidiéndole que te dieran una nueva oportunidad… convenciéndolos de que eras buena persona. Que valías el esfuerzo.

–Tony estaba aterrado de que te echáramos de Kamar-Taj. – aseguró Wong. – Quizá más preocupado de lo que has estado tú mismo.

Después de decir aquello, Wong y Mordo se fuero de ahí, dejándolo solo. Por unos segundos, mientras procesaba lo que Mordo y Wong le habían dicho, se le quedó viendo al bollo de crema que había llevado Tony como postre para él. Con manos más temblorosas de lo usual, desenvolvió el bollo y empezó a comerlo. Normalmente esos eran deliciosos, pero justo ahora era como comer ceniza. Aun así, se obligó a terminarlo. Tony lo había comprado para él, ¿no? Se tomó la molestia de pedirle a alguien que lo llevara a China, o había preguntado si alguien iría para ir con ellos. Lo había comprado pensando en él.

Cuando lo terminó, se sacudió las migajas que quedaban en sus túnicas blancas y se fue a su habitación con sus libros bajo el brazo. Esta noche no había vendas frescas en sus manos ni habían sido masajeadas por manos callosas y gentiles con ungüento para mitigar el dolor del día. Esa noche mientras meditaba, sus manos no eran lo único que le dolía.

Durante su meditación se puso a pensar en cuan idiota era. Tony había hecho de todo por él, y si bien ya antes lo perdonó por lastimarlo, no creía que tuviera perdón infinito para darle o, más que eso, que él tuviera las agallas para estar al lado del castaño cada vez que le hacía daño, como si nada hubiese pasado. Tony lo había salvado de maneras inimaginables, lo había protegido, cuido sus manos más de lo que hacía el mismo, le trajo comida dos veces al día sin importar nada, y estaba más que seguro de que Tony cortaba las cosas del tamaño justo para que no le costara trabajo comerlas ya se con la cuchara o con las manos de ser necesario. El castaño le había comprado algo de ropa de cama cuando se quejó de que la suya era áspera, así como mantas cuando le comentó que haba pasado frío… Tony intentaba lo que podía para hacer su estancia un poco más cómoda. Y no sólo de él, sino de todos los demás también.

Después de que Tony instaló algo en el patio trasero, la luz que alumbraba los pasillos era más intensa; la biblioteca estaba mejor iluminada en caso de que alguien quisiera ir ahí por las noches; el comedor tenía aún más sillas disponibles para que nadie tuviera que esperar a que un lugar se desocupara; las charolas habían sido introducidas para poder llevar la comida a los lugares todo de una vez y no cada traste de modo individual. Eran pequeñas cosas que seguramente un maestro no apreciaría, pues tendría alguna especie de truco para evitarse incomodidades… pero los novatos como él lo apreciaban, mucho. También recordó las palabras de Wong y Mordo sobre los regalos que llevaba Tony para comprarle algo de paciencia… algo de holgura. De cómo se disculpaba en su nombre.

Al final de la sesión de meditación se metió en la cama, pero no pudo dormir. Sus manos punzaban un poco. Se convenció que esa era la razón.


	10. Capítulo 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Promesa cumplida y ahora la actualización que faltaba.

Por la mañana se preparó de modo normal y bajó al patio a esperar a Tony… pero él no llegó. Después de una hora de esperarlo se puso en pie y siguió con su rutina normal. Al atardecer fue de nuevo a lo que Stephen consideraba su lugar, pero nuevamente Tony no apareció. Esa noche él se tuvo que quitar las vendas antes de dormir para poder lavarse, y darse pequeños masajes.

Sus manos no fueron vendadas esa noche.

Al día siguiente repitió su rutina, pero nuevamente, Tony no llegó. Tampoco lo hizo al día siguiente, o al siguiente… o al siguiente.

Una semana después, Stephen estaba más que decidido a ir a buscar a Tony y de algún modo, hacer que lo escuchara. ¿Pero a dónde? Nunca había acompañado a Tony al hotel, así que no sabía en cuál se estaba quedando, y tampoco había preguntado. De hecho, ahora que recordaba, nunca había preguntado nada a Tony. Después de los primeros días, dejó de preguntar y simplemente se conformaba con los que Tony le contaba, lo cual escuchaba a medas, pues estaba demasiado concentrado leyendo uno de los muchos libros que le habían dado como para prestarle real atención al castaño.

Si Ancestral notó que Tony ya no iba a Kamar-Taj, no hizo ningún comentario. Por lo menos no a él.

Ese día había sido ya una semana desde que había visto a Tony por última vez, y era un día terrible para sus manos. Por la mañana había intentado rasurarse, pero al ver lo mucho que temblaban cuando sujetó la maquinilla de afeitar, decidió no hacerlo. Durante el entrenamiento para crear un portal había estado fallando una y otra vez. Era imposible para él obtener más que algunas chispas. Estaba empezando a frustrarse cuando terminó la clase.

–Quiero un momento a solas con el Sr. Strange.

–Claro. – Aceptó Mordo mientras le hacía gestos al resto de los estudiantes para que se retiraran.

Stephen caminó hasta estar enfrente de Ancestral. Él sabe lo que le va a preguntar.

–Mis manos.

–No son tus manos.

–¿Cómo no van a ser mis manos? Lo sé.

Ancestral lo miro por un instante y después le hizo una señal al maestro a su lado. – ¿Maestro Hamir?

Stephen vio con asombro cómo el maestro Hamir, a quien le faltaba la mano izquierda, hacia un mandala perfecto. Después de esa demostración, Stephen paseó un poco la mirada, avergonzado.

–Nadie golpea un rio hasta someterlo. Debes rendirte ante la corriente y usar su poder como si fuera tuyo.

–¿Renuncio al control para tener el control? Eso no tiene sentido.

–No todo lo tiene. Y tampoco es necesario. Tu intelecto te ha llevado lejos en la vida, pero no te llevara más lejos. Ríndete, Stephen. Silencia tu ego, y tu poder surgirá. – Abrió un portal delante de ella y se encamino hacia el otro lado. – Acompáñame.

Stephen la siguió sin problemas.

–Espera. Es esto… – medio preguntó Stephen mientras veía con asombro la montaña y la nieve. Tenía que gritar para poderse hacer oír por encima del ruido del viento. Hacía mucho frío, por lo que puso sus manos sobre sus bíceps, frotándolos para darse un poco de calor.

–Es hermoso.

–Sí, es hermoso. Helado, pero muy hermoso. – Contestó con unas pausas en su hablar. No creía estar vestido para estar ahí.

–A esta temperatura, una persona puede resistir 30 minutos antes de sufrir daño permanente en sus funciones.

–Lindo.

–Pero tú probablemente entraras en shock en los primeros dos.

Eso sin duda llamó su atención. ¿Cómo que en shock en los primeros dos?

–¿Qué?

–Ríndete, Stephen.

Ancestral dio media vuelta, atravesó el portal y lo cerró. Stephen corrió hacia el portal rápido, pero no alcanzó a pasar a través de él y cayó en la nieve.

En cuanto sintió que caía en el lugar incorrecto, levantó la cabeza y vio a todos lados. Después de eso se puso en pie y se colocó su anillo. Empezó a mover sus manos en círculos para intentar abrir un portal, pero era inútil: sólo había chispas doradas, nada más. Esto no podía pasarle a él, no podía morir ahí, por lo que paseo su mirada por todos lados, intentando encontrar otra salida. Si no se iba de ahí de inmediato, entraría en shock tal como dijo Ancestral. Empezó a jadear más y más. Sabía que a esa altura necesitaba respirar más para poder llevar una cantidad decente de oxígeno a sus pulmones. Exhaló, bajó sus manos por un momento y las colocó sobre sus piernas mientras intentaba respirar. Le dolía el pecho, y… y sólo podía pensar en Christine, en cómo la había tratado, la había alejado de su lado y lo increíblemente horrible que su relación había terminado. Peor no pudo ser, estaba seguro de eso. Ella únicamente había intentado ayudar… del mismo modo que Tony.

Tony.

Él… él sólo rompía las cosas. Había alejado a dos personas que parecían preocuparse genuinamente por él. Los había alejado a ambos porque tuvo miedo de… ¿miedo de qué, exactamente? Con Christine había roto algo que era hermoso para él, algo que podría haber seguido… y con Tony había terminado su amistad de modo terrible y no sabía si alguna vez podría volver a verlo de nuevo para pedir disculpas. ¿Tony siquiera querría verlo? Había quemado todas sus posibilidades, por pequeñas e insignificantes que podrían haber sido, de tener algo hermoso con él.

–Estaba celoso de que alguien más tuviera la atención de Tony. – dijo al viento mientras seguía respirando agitado. – Porque reía con alguien más que no era conmigo, porque sonreía a alguien más que a mi… a mí, que no le prestaba atención, que lo ignoraba y aun así… aun así me llevaba comida, me cuidaba, me soportaba.

Y entonces lo notó.

>>Estaba tan metido en mis problemas que sólo pensé que siempre estaría ahí. Lo di por sentado. Todo lo que me importaba era mi vida anterior. Tony se deshizo… de su vida pasada y sin embargo… lo está haciendo bien.

Tony ahora hacia lo que quería: ayudar a la gente. Él podría estar sin nada y sin embargo su esencia seguía siendo la misma. Mientras que él sólo se aferraba a regresar a algo… a ser alguien. Ya no para poder curar a la gente, sino para poder operar, por recuperar su estatus. Los pacientes ya no importaban. Estaba tan aferrado a su pasado que quizá por eso se había perdido el inicio de algo… de algo que pudo serlo todo.

Recordó las palabras de Christine la última vez que la vio y se dio cuenta de que era cierto, necesitaba algo más por lo que vivir. Otra razón para seguir adelante. Esa razón pudo haber sido Tony.

Quería… quería ir con él, regresar a él. Pensó en sus platos de comida y en su sonrisa. Recordó cuando iba con Domingo y como le daba comida cuando veía que el perro seguía hambriento después de terminar su parte, a pesar de que él sólo hubiera empezado a comer. Recordó sus sonrisas cuando le contaba sobre algún progreso, sin importar lo pequeño que fuera, Tony se alegraba por él y le sonreía… y la primera vez que lo vio sonreír y reír el día que lo conoció, como pensó que era tan guapo.

¿Cómo sería besarlo?

¿Cómo sería decirle que lo quería?

¿Cómo sería escuchar un “te quiero” de Tony?

** _¿Cómo se sentiría ser amado por Tony?_ **

Se enderezó de nuevo, colocó sus manos delante de él y se preparó. Quizá había perdido su oportunidad con Tony, pero no le daría algo más de que preocuparse. Si simplemente desaparecía de ahí sin dejar rastro, él se preocuparía. No sabía si aún le importaba, pero si lo hacía, quería que supiera qué había sido de él. Quería que por lo menos supiera que había intentado volver.

Había estado postergando la decisión por una semana, pero ya era hora de que tomara una. No quería dejar atrás a Stephen, pero sabía bien que él no lo quería ahí.

Bueno, vaya final para su amistad.

Por raro que pareciese, había estado pensando que quizá y sólo quizá podrían… podrían haber sido algo más que amigos… pero claramente eso fue un error. Era un hombre, después de todo, y aunque él mismo había tenido un par de noches con hombres, dudaba que el gran neurocirujano en ascenso, el gran Dr. Stephen Strange, que tenía una novia que le había regalado un lindo reloj con un mensaje cursi, fuera capaz de verlo siquiera de ese modo. Probablemente quería recuperar sus manos y volver a su novia lo más pronto posible. Ya estaba encaminado a algo más grande. Seguramente ella lo recibiría con los brazos abiertos. Además, aún si se quedaba, ¿qué le quedaría después de que Stephen se reuniera con su novia?, ¿Su amistad? Stephen había dejado en claro que apenas lo toleraba. Solamente… solamente había sido usado para llegar a un fin. Bueno, no sería la primera vez. Ni la última.

Después de mucho pensar, decidió que si bien ya no tenía la amistad de Stephen, por lo menos ahora sabía que podía cambiar. El viaje no se había desperdiciado. Como sí. Ahora tenía un nuevo rumbo, un nuevo propósito. Regresaría a su país, ya no a California, sino a Nueva York. Desde ahí vería todo. Desde ahí, desde la casa de sus padres, se encargaría de crear una nueva empresa. Una empresa que representara lo que él quería en la vida, que les diera esperanza a los demás. Deseaba ser recordado como alguien más que “el mercader de la muerte”, y lo haría. Quizá, y si demostraba ser mejor, Stephen querría volver a ser su amigo. O quizá podría volverse útil de nuevo para él.

–Stephen tenía razón. Soy patético. – le dijo a Domingo mientras paseaba por su bodega esa mañana mientras sopesaba los pros y los contras de ir o no a Kamar-Taj a despedirse de Stephen. – Estoy aquí pensando en volverme un mejor hombre… ¿y para qué?, ¿Para qué Stephen quiera ser mi amigo?, ¿Para poder pasar uno o dos momentos con él, riéndonos o algo como eso? – se dejó caer con pesadez en su cama. Ya tenía todo empacado, todo listo para irse. Su vuelo saldría en la noche, y según los registros, era una parada de regreso a casa desde Rusia. – Bueno, bien, hora de enfrentar la realidad.

Con manos temblorosas y sudadas agarró la cuerda de Domingo, lo aseguró y se fue de ahí con él a Kamar-Taj. Su mochila podía quedarse en la bodega. Una vez que se despidiera, volvería, tomaría su mochila, cerraría todo y se iría de ahí. Bien, buen plan.

No fue difícil llegar a Kamar-Taj. Estaba a 30 minutos caminando por las calles, después de todo. Distraídamente se preguntó si Stephen había estado cuidando de sus manos o si las había tratado tan mal como cuando pidió entrar a Kamar-Taj. Bueno, ese ya no era su problema.

Como siempre, llegó y tocó a la puerta. Uno de los maestros le abrió esta vez. Lo reconoció como le maestro Hamir. Le hizo una señal con la cabeza para agradecerle y se fue a buscar a Stephen a sus habitaciones. Era casi por la tarde, así que probablemente estaba en su cuarto trabajando con los libros de nuevo. Sin embargo, cuando tocó a su puerta, nadie abrió. Sabiendo que podría estar meditando, abrió de a poco la puerta para no molestar aún más, pero Stephen no estaba en su cama o en el escritorio leyendo, tampoco en el cojín que le había llevado para que meditara en él y no en el suelo frío y duro. Por si acaso, se fijó en el pequeño baño, pero tampoco había nadie. ¿Quizá estaba comiendo algo? Decidió volver al piso de abajo y ver en el comedor.

El comedor vacío. Decidió caminar por el resto de los jardines y los espacios de entrenamiento. Tal vez estaba por ahí, leyendo. O quizá estaba en su lugar de siempre, esperando a ver si ese día Tony regresaría a él con comida. No, no creía que fuera así. Stephen lo había dejado en claro: él únicamente era un estorbo.

Empezó a caminar por los patios, a ver si lo encontraba. Cuando estaba llegando a los que se encontraban más cerca de la oficina de Ancestral, se la encontró parada viendo hacia una pared. A su lado estaba Mordo, con las manos inquietas. Se acercó a ellos.

–Tal vez debería… – empezó Mordo, pero Ancestral sostuvo su mano antes de que se acercara a donde tenía su anillo.

Wong le había explicado para que servía el anillo y cómo usarse. Tony había estado asombrado al ver que podían ir literalmente a cualquier lado por medio de un portal. Él sabía que era un agujero de gusano, y se moría de ganas de poderlo analizar, pero Wong se había negado a ayudarlo con eso. Tony lo había sobornado con comida, y fue así como llegó a China para realizar compras. Había sido extraordinario pasar de estar en la entrada de la biblioteca de Kamar-Taj en Nepal, a estar en China en menos de un segundo. Se había reído tanto que Wong se preocupó por él. O eso parecía. Seguro que sólo le preocupara que no comprara su comida prometida.

Desde entonces Wong lo ayudaba a ir a algunas partes del mundo para poder conseguir algunas especias o alimentos específicos para las comidas de Stephen. Había sido… agradable. Además de que había servido para un doble propósito: podían ver a Tony Stark en todo el mundo, lo que confundiría aún más a la gente, que no sabría exactamente en dónde estuvo todo ese tiempo.

Respiró dos veces de modo profundo, puso una gran sonrisa y se acercó a ellos.

–¿Um, hola? – los dos se voltearon a verlo. – ¿Qué están haciendo?

Ancestral lo miró con una ligera sonrisa que a Tony le parecía un poco nerviosa. Mordo lo hizo con preocupación.

–Estamos esperando, Sr. Stark. – Ancestral no dio más explicaciones.

–¿De acuerdo? Bueno, eso no importa. – Acomodó la cuerda de Domingo en su mano de modo nervioso. – En realidad… ¿me preguntaba si habían visto a Stephen? Lo fui a buscar a su cuarto, porque ahí es donde más le gusta leer, pero no lo encontré. Tampoco lo vi en el comedor. Pensaba ir a la biblioteca, pero a esta hora normalmente Stephen ya fue por nuevos libros, así que los vi aquí y pensé que…

No pudo terminar sus divagaciones. Delante de él se abrió un portal y de ahí, salió… o más bien cayó un Stephen Strange con nieve en la cabeza y en la barba que le estaba creciendo de nuevo.

>>¡¿Qué demonios?! – gritó mientras soltaba la cuerda de Domingo y corría a Stephen de inmediato. Lo giró con cuidado y se dio cuenta de que se había desmayado. Mierda. – Ok, ok, estarás bien. No te preocupes, yo te cuido. – vio como Domingo se acercaba a ellos oliendo rápido a Stephen, sabiendo que algo estaba mal.

Con cuidado tomó a Stephen por el brazo completamente helado y se lo pasó por los hombros; lo agarró fuerte de la cintura he hizo que recargara todo su peso en él. Bueno, estaba más pesado que cuando lo conoció, peor aún era capaz de llevarlo por sí mismo. El hombre estaba más helado de lo que pensó que sería saludable para cualquier humano. Mordo se acercó a él, paso el otro brazo de Stephen por sus hombros y lo ayudó a llevarlo a su habitación. Domingo los siguió de cerca.

Cuando llegaron al cuarto de Stephen, Tony deshizo la cama de modo muy, muy rápido y desordenado y colocó, con ayuda de Mordo, a Stephen en la cama. Le velocidad con la que le retiró los zapatos y lo acomodó fue sorprendente. Cuando estuvo bajo las cobijas, no le parecieron suficientes y se dirigió a su muy pequeño armario para tomar todas las que tenía guardas y se las puso encima. Ya cubierto hasta el cuello, buscó sus manos, deshizo el horrible vendaje con cuidado y las empezó a calentar con lentos masajes. Tuvo cuidado de no pasar muy cerca del anillo, porque no quería lastimarlo aún más. Se las acercó a su boca en un intento de calentarlas con su aliento. Cuando estuvieron un poco más cálidas, retiró el anillo y lo colocó en la mesita al lado de la cama. Siguió masajeando sus manos por no estaba seguro cuanto tiempo hasta que recobraron una temperatura que le parecía más normal y las metió de nuevo bajo las cobijas. Se volvió a ver a Mordo, pero este ya se había ido. Bien, no importa.

Se acercó a los pies de Stephen. Por lo menos estos, aunque aún fríos, ya no parecían estar al punto de congelación. Por si acaso, los sobó por encima de las mantas de manera vigorosa. Para cuando los volvió a tocar, ya estaban mucho más cálidos. Por un segundo, se quedó con las manos apoyadas en la cama, y se concentró en respirar un par de veces de modo profundo. El enojo no ayudaría en estos momentos. Cuando estuvo seguro de que su temperamento estaba de nuevo bajo control, se alejó de Stephen, y le ordeno a Domingo que se quedara con él.

En cuanto abrió las puertas de la cocina, toda la gente que estaba ahí se hizo a un lado sin que hiciera falta que dijera o hiciera nada más. Se lavó las manos, tomó los ingredientes que vio en la mesa para ser preparados para la cena y se puso manos a la obra. En poco tiempo tenía dos ollas enormes de sopa de verduras con pollo. Sirvió dos platos llenos y se dirigió a la biblioteca. Apenas pasó por la puerta cuando gritó por Wong lo más fuerte que pudo. Muchos voltearon a verlo, pero al igual que las personas que estaban en la cocina, les bastó una mirada para volver a sus cosas, obligándose a no verlo.

–Es una biblioteca, Stark. No se supone…

–Llévale esto a Stephen. – Le dio los dos platos a Wong tan rápido que apenas tuvo tiempo de agarrarlos antes de que los soltara. – Puedes tener uno sólo si prometes mantener el de Stephen caliente hasta que se despierte.

–¿De qué estas…?

No pudo terminar su pregunta porque Tony ya estaba corriendo por el patio. ¿Qué había sucedido? Vio de nuevo los platos ahora en sus manos y se dirigió a las habitaciones de Stephen. Quizá le podría decirle qué pasó.


	11. Capítulo 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Actualización lista.

Tony estaba muy consciente de que, de desearlo, Ancestral podría matarlo sin siquiera sudar una sola gota. Pero estaba tan enfadado que no le importaba.

Llegó al lugar a donde Ancestral lo había llevado cuando le habló de la magia. No se molestó en tocar, sólo abrió la puerta con fuerza, se giró y la cerró de inmediato. A pesar de que quería, no la golpeó contra el marco. Tomó un par de respiraciones profundas y luego se volteó a ver a la mujer. Su ira aumentó de nuevo a un nivel que jamás pensó posible al verla despreocupadamente junto a una de las ventanas, viendo hacia afuera. No se veía tensa. ¿Por qué debería? Sabía bien que era la más poderosa del lugar.

–¿Qué en el infierno pasó? – su voz era baja, pero impregnada de enojo.

–Esa, Sr. Stark, fue mi manera de hacer que el Sr. Strange se rindiera de una vez por todas y dejara atrás todas sus creencias. Esas creencias, junto con su ego, le estaban impidiendo avanzar.

–¿Qué hiciste?

–Lo lleve al Everest y lo deje ahí para obligarlo a hacer un portal por sus propios medios.

–¡¿Por qué?!

–Porque el Sr. Strange tenía la firme creencia de que sus manos le estaban impidiendo hacer lo que nosotros hacemos, Sr. Stark. Le demostré, con la ayuda del maestro Hamir, que no era el caso. Cuando se dio cuenta de eso, lo único que faltaba por eliminar era su ego y su intento inútil de mantener el control.

–¿Lo llevaste al Everest sólo para hacer un maldito punto? – Se acercó a ella con paso firme, pero lento. – Sus manos tienen alfileres de metal. A pesar del daño en los nervios, aún puede sentir los cambios de temperatura y presión perfectamente. Es probable que él sintiera el frío mucho más fuerte que tú, yo o cualquiera.

–Sr. Stark…

–¡No me vengas con tu “Señor Stark” con esa cara en blanco que tanto te gusta mostrar! – Levantó su mano delante de ella para detenerla de acercarse a él. – ¿Por qué hiciste eso? Estoy total y completamente seguro de que había muchas maneras diferentes en las que él…

–El Sr. Strange es únicamente un estudiante más de Kamar-Taj, Sr. Stark. En estos momentos, es sólo uno de muchos que están aquí. No es el primero ni el último con quien aplico este método.

–¿Por qué lo haces?

–Porque es mi método. Mi manera de hacer las cosas. Y el único que funcionaría con **_Stephen _**para que se rindiera y cediera el control.

–Mira, comprendo que quieres que Stephen aprenda, que se rinda al control, ¿pero por qué te esmeras tanto en él? He visto como has sacado estudiantes sólo porque son incapaces de hacer lo que ustedes hacen. Ni siquiera lo piensas con ellos. Así que dime: ¿por qué estas tan enfocada en Stephen?

Ancestral se acercó a él. Esta vez no levantó la mano para detenerla.

–Porque, **_Tony_**, he visto en lo que Stephen se puede convertir. – se acercó un paso más. – Ese hombre que era incapaz de hacer un portal hasta hace un momento está destinado a convertirse en el mejor de todos nosotros. El mejor Hechicero Supremo que jamás ha existido en la historia de la tierra. Así que dime, Tony, sabiendo esto, ¿no lo alentarías a continuar este camino por cualquier medio disponible?

Tony dejó que la información se asentara en su cerebro. ¿El **_Hechicero Supremo_**? Ese era… el título de un líder. ¿Era el título de Ancestral? Pero… algo estaba mal con el nombre.

–¿Qué significa ser el Hechicero Supremo? – preguntó aun cuando parte de su cerebro ya le estaba dando la respuesta. No le gustó.

–Me parece, Tony, que ya tienes la respuesta a eso. – dijo Ancestral mientras lo veía directo a los ojos.

Tony le regresó la mirada, y lo vio. Finamente vio aquello que tantas veces intentoó mostrarle su cerebro, pero que decidió ignorar. Todos los entrenamientos que veía hacer a las demás personas en Kamar-Taj, los de cuerpo a cuerpo y a larga distancia; la invocación de armas de sus propias manos con esa energía extraña de color naranja; los instrumentos… **_las armas_** que utilizaban. Ahora lo comprendía todo.

–Son reclutas. Soldados. **_Los estas entrenando para pelear. _**

Admitirlo fue más duro de lo que pensó. Se alejó de ella y se apoyó por un momento en la mesa en donde estaban los paquetes de tés que le había llevado. Muchos estaban ya abiertos, pero otros no.

–Cuando te mostré la magia, Tony, te mostré la dimensión oscura y a su gobernante, Dormammu. Él es un ser dimensional que desea apoderarse de la tierra más que cualquier otra cosa. Ha coleccionado planetas a lo largo de toda la galaxia de los cuales se alimenta. Sin nosotros ahí para proteger el mundo, él lo consumiría. Y él es uno de muchos que desean tener la tierra y a todos sus habitantes. – se acercó un poco más a él, hasta estar a su lado. – El **_Hechicero Supremo_** es el guía de todos los hechiceros en Kamar-Taj, encargado de vigilar que los peligros externos no lleguen a la tierra, y de asegurarse de que todos aquellos humanos con magia no causen daños a los demás. Es la más fuerte línea de defensa contra las amenazas místicas.

Tony levantó la vista y la miró a la cara. Ella se veía… no estaba seguro… ¿resignada?

–Él sólo… – sintió que su voz se rompía un poco, por lo que se aclaró la garganta. – él sólo vino aquí para curar sus manos. El hombre, Pangborn, él vino aquí y se fue. No se quedó en tus filas.

–No, no lo hizo. Él tomó esa decisión.

–¿Entonces… pueden decidir?

–Por supuesto que pueden, Tony.

–Le diré esto a Stephen y luego me lo llevaré de aquí. – se enderezó y la enfrentó. – Él sólo quiere sus manos de vuelta. Buscaré una manera de regresárselas. La ciencia avanza cada día, y si no es así, entonces la hare avanzar más rápido. Encontraré la forma. No dejaré que se quede aquí para ser un soldado y convertirse en un líder que podría ser asesinado por cosas de otros mundos, o dimensiones o lo que sea. ¡No lo dejare aquí para morir! – se dio vuelta y se dirigió a la puerta. Estaba seguro de que podía tomar a Stephen e irse de vuelta a casa en el mismo vuelo que había comprado. Sino, entonces conseguiría un avión privado que los llevara. Al infierno que alguien se diera cuenta de que había estado en Katmandú.

–Se que entiendes lo que pasara, Tony. Sabes lo que dirá Stephen. – Tony se detuvo a mitad de camino hacia la puerta… porque ella tenía razón. – Te lo mostré, ¿no es cierto? Te mostré una versión de ti mismo como el hechicero supremo de otro universo. Sé que en cierto modo sabes lo que significa tomar ese camino. Y lo sé porque ese hombre, ese hechicero no es tan diferente de ti, Tony. Es por eso por lo que puedo decir, con total seguridad, que ambos sabemos que no puedes tomar esta decisión por él.

Tony se volvió de modo lento para verla de nuevo a los ojos.

–Yo no…

–Tienes miedo. – le sonrió de modo triste, pero comprensiva. – Tu mejor amigo, el capitán James Rhodes. – Tony abrió mucho los ojos al escuchar el nombre de su mejor amigo. – Sé que es por él que no quieres que Stephen tome este camino. Sabes lo que es que alguien a quien quieres sea mandado a misiones de las que podría no volver. Sé que sabes lo que es esperar a que alguien te llame para decirte que lo que más temes se ha hecho realidad. Tu amigo y Stephen no son tan diferentes. Con el tiempo, Stephen encontrará una razón para pelear por el mundo, para defenderlo de todo lo que pueda llegar a amenazarlo, si decide tomar este camino. Del mismo modo que el capitán Rhodes lo hace cada vez que es desplegado. – Tony sintió que lagrimas rodaban por sus mejillas. Lo supo porque podía probar algo salado en su boca. – Cada uno de nosotros tenemos un camino que es… inevitable de cierto modo, pese a las muchas decisiones contrarias a este que tomemos.

–Tú me dijiste que podían decidir. Me dijiste que yo podía cambiar.

–Y pueden. Pero Tony, hay cosas que no podemos modificar. – vio como Tony iba a hablar de nuevo, pero se calló cuando ella le puso una mano en su hombro. – Tu camino es ayudar a la gente… sin importar si es o no a costa de ti mismo. Hacías armas sin importar tus deseos porque estabas protegiendo a la gente en el campo de batalla; y ahora has decidido tomar otro camino, pero con el mismo propósito: ayudar a la gente. Diferente método, mucho más duro que el anterior, con más carga por llevar, pero con el mismo fin. ¿No lo ves? Incluso después de lo que te dijo Stephen hace unos días, ¡aquí estas!, intentando protegerlo yendo a él y diciéndole lo que acabas de descubrir.

Tony se quedó completamente quieto, viéndola por lo que parecieron muchos minutos, pero quizá sólo fueron un par– ¿Le dirás a Stephen lo que son?, ¿lo que está pasando aquí?

–Lo haré, pero no ahora. Justo ahora, como bien sabes, él sería capaz de aceptar hacer cualquier cosa por la promesa de que sus manos se recuperen. Esperaré. Cuando él tenga los conocimientos necesarios le presentaré la opción de irse de aquí con sus manos curadas, o quedarse por un bien mayor. Porque sólo entonces tendrá todo lo necesario para tomar la decisión que a él… que a él más le convenga. Aunque debo decir que si decide marcharse, entonces el mundo habrá perdido una gran luz.

–¿Le darás lo que necesita?, ¿Él podrá recuperar sus manos por completo?

–Sí, Tony.

–Pero… pero sí lo dejaras decidir, ¿verdad? – Tony se acercó a ella, desesperado. – ¿Lo prometes?

–**_Lo prometo, Tony_**. – dijo ella con la paciencia de aquel que habla con un niño explicándole que no hay nada debajo de su cama y que los seres de sus pesadillas no existen.

Por un segundo, Tony buscó la mentira en su rostro, pero no había nada ahí que indicara eso. Bajó la mirada. – ¿Yo soy… necesario en el camino de Stephen? – no era lo que había querido preguntar, pero la había hecho antes de que siquiera lo pensara bien.

Ancestral lo miró por lo que a él le pareció mucho tiempo. – No, Tony, no eres… tu presencia no es indispensable para que Stephen pueda seguir su camino, sea cual sea.

Eso, sin que ella lo supiera, o quizá sí, le rompió el corazón. No era necesario. No para Stephen. No había razón alguna por la cual Stephen lo querría en su vida, ya sea que decidiera quedarse en Kamar-Taj como hechicero o volver a Nueva York y ser un neurocirujano en ciernes. Asintió varias veces, se pasó las manos por las mejillas, limpiándolas por completo de lágrimas. Cuando estuvo seguro de que había quitado todas las marcas de lágrimas de sus mejillas y de que sus ojos estaban secos, aunque sin duda algo rojos después de llorar, enderezó la espalda, puso una sonrisa de prensa en su cara y miró a Ancestral a los ojos.

–Bueno, como parece que ya no hay nada para mi aquí, entonces supongo que fue una buena decisión comprar mi boleto de regreso a casa. – Se metió las manos en los bolsillos para que no pudiera ver cuanto temblaban. – Espero que todos los tés que te traje te gustaran. Estoy seguro de que podría traer uno o dos cuando… cuando venga a supervisar las mejoras que hice en la biblioteca y el reactor que instale en Kamar-Taj. No estoy seguro de cuantos años será eso, pero… – se encogió de hombros de modo despreocupado. – lo hare eventualmente. No me esperes despierta, sin embargo. – le tendió su mano temblorosa, pero ella no lo mencionó, aunque sí le regresó el saludo – Bueno, entonces supongo que es hora de irme. Sólo recogeré a Domingo y estaré fuera de aquí. Fue… bueno conocerte. Adiós. – se dio media vuelta y salió de ahí aún con una sonrisa ligera en la boca. Sabía cómo mantenerla aun cuando se sentía vacío por dentro. Lo había hecho desde que sus padres murieron.

Esta vez Tony no tocó la puerta del cuarto de Stephen, sólo abrió y caminó adentro. Wong estaba en la silla junto al escritorio leyendo un libro grueso de pasta azul. A su lado estaba un tazón vacío, el otro seguía lleno de sopa que aun dejaba escapar vapor de ella.

–Gracias por cuidarlo, Wong. – vio como este parecía cerrar su libro, por lo que se apresuró a seguir. – Vamos, Domingo. Hora de irnos.

El perro fua a su lado sin problemas. Tomó la cuerda y se dio media vuelta, todo antes de que Wong se levantara de su lugar.

–¿Te vas?, ¿No te quedaras a su lado hasta que despierte?

–No. Tengo un vuelo que tomar en un par de horas. Apenas tengo tiempo de empacar e irme al aeropuerto. – _Mentira_ – Regresaré a casa, a mi país.

–¿Cuándo volverás? – preguntó el hombre asiático al verlo ya saliendo del cuarto. Tony se volvió a verlo y le sonrió algo triste. – Oh.

–Adiós, Wong.

Después de eso, Tony salió del cuarto, cerrando despacio la puerta tras él. Wong miró a Stephen aún en la cama y debajo de todas las mantas que Tony le había traído desde que se le aceptó en Kamar-Taj. Por un segundo, se permitió preguntarse cómo lo tomaría Stephen una vez que se enterara.

Se sentía cálido a pesar de tener un peso relativamente grande encima suyo. Después de la experiencia en el Everest, eso ciertamente era agradable. Se movió un poco, teniendo algo de problemas por el peso extra, pero se las arregló para sacar una mano y pasarla por su rostro. Pudo tocar su barba, que ya estaba seca después de tener la nieve en ella. Estaba más grande que cuando llegó. Tony se había ofrecido a quitarla, pero él había dicho que no tenía tiempo para eso. Que estúpido.

Cuando abrió los ojos, pudo ver su mano temblorosa sin las vendas que le había puesto. Giró su cabeza a la derecha y pudo ver el anillo de onda que se le había dado más temprano ese día. Se forzó a recordar que había sucedido, pero no fue necesario hacerlo, pues los recuerdo le llegaron de inmediato: abrió un portal a Kamar-Taj desde el Everest… ¡y Tony lo había ayudado una vez que lo cruzó!

Se apoyó en sus antebrazos y se sentó rápidamente de la cama. Esperaba poder ver a Tony en su cuarto, pero en su lugar estaba Wong, quien leía en su escritorio sin preocupaciones.

–Bueno, por fin despiertas. – Se levantó y tomó un plato con comida caliente del escritorio antes de acercarse a él.

Seguramente Wong no tenía ni la más remota idea de lo feliz que estaba de ver el plato de comida. O quizá sí. Con él no se sabía. Se sentó apoyando su espalda en la cabecera de la cama. No se molestó en mover las mantas más allá de acomodarlas en su regazo, y estiró sus manos para poder tomar el plato. Wong se lo dio una vez que lo vio listo. Empezó a comer de inmediato. Las verduras abundaban, así como el pollo deshebrado. Estaba delicioso, y lo mejor de todo es que estaba caliente.

Cuando terminó de comer, regresó su mirada a Wong.

–No es que no esté agradecido por que me trajeras un plato de comida, pero esperaba ver a Tony, no a ti.

–Tony se apoderó de la cocina para preparar la sopa que acabas de comer. Mordo dijo que asustó a todos los cocineros tan pronto como cruzó las puertas. Según parece, le dieron bastante espacio para trabajar. Todos en Kamar-Taj pidieron doble ración durante la cena.

Así que Tony se había quedado. Stephen sonrió por eso. Quería verlo de inmediato, ¿pero en dónde estaba ahora? Parecía que el sol se había ocultado hacía ya tiempo a decir por la oscuridad afuera.

–¿Sabes dónde está?

Wong lo observó detenidamente con su cara en blanco de siempre, pero había algo más en ella en esta ocasión. No supo decir qué era.

–Quizá debas preguntarle a Ancestral. Habló con ella después de preparar la sopa y antes de irse.

Wong se estiró y agarró el plato de las manos de Stephen, dándole a cambio una botella de agua, y se fue de ahí sin decir nada más.

¿Quizá Tony había regresado a su casa a dormir por la noche? Podría haber estado enojado si se enteró de por qué cayó a través de un portal del modo que lo hizo. Siempre estaba defendiéndolo. A lo mejor había ido a tranquilizarse si en realidad había podido asustar a todos los cocineros en cuanto lo vieron. Se permitió sonreír por eso. Nunca había visto a Tony enojado, no realmente, pero sin duda tendría que ser una vista temible, y algo que él jamás querría ver, sin duda alguna. Pensó en levantarse e ir a hablar con Ancestral tal como lo sugirió Wong, pero decidió no meterse con la mujer esa noche. No tenía ni idea de la hora en que se retiraba a dormir, pero prefería no molestarla.

Se levantó de su pequeño nido de mantas y retiró algunas de ellas, se acomodó de nuevo y se obligó a dormir. Esta vez pudo soñar con Tony, con el día que lo conoció y con la primera sonrisa que le regalo. Fue un buen sueño.

Aun no se asomaba el sol por el horizonte, pero él ya estaba despierto, bañado, vestido y completamente listo para iniciar el día e ir directamente a hablar con Ancestral.

Tan pronto como el sol alumbró su cuarto con sus primeros rayos se levantó de la cama y se dirigió a la oficina de Ancestral. En el camino pudo escuchar a muchos hablar no sólo de la sopa que hubo para la cena del día anterior, sino también del incidente en las cocinas. Sonrió de sólo pensarlo. Habría sido extraordinario poder estar ahí para verlo de primera mano.

Cuando la puerta de la oficina de Ancestral estuvo delante suyo tomó un par de respiraciones para tranquilizarse y tocó un par de veces. Solo unos segundos después ésta se abrió y le mostró a Ancestral sentada a la mesa, con una taza de té caliente delante de ella.

–Yo… sé que es temprano, pero ayer Wong me dijo que Tony había hablado contigo antes de irse… y quería saber si menciono algo sobre cuándo volvería. Y sé que no lo alucine ayer después de salir del portal. – dijo con diversión en la voz . – Y lo sé porque todos están hablando de cómo se encargó de las cocinas y preparó la mejor sopa que jamás han comido en sus vidas. – dijo a punto de reír.

Stephen pudo jurar que los labios de Ancestral se levantaron un poco en una leve sonrisa, pero no levantó su vista de su taza en ningún momento para verlo.

–Sí, lo hizo. El Sr. Stark vino a despedirse.

Eso envió un escalofrío por la espalda de Stephen.

–¿Despedirse?

–Así es. Vino a decir adiós antes de irse.

–Bueno… es decir, no es lo que esperaba. Normalmente solo dice un “nos vemos” antes de irse de Kamar-Taj a casa. – dijo forzando un buen humor y una sonrisa, negándose a ver la realidad.

–No es a lo que me refiero, Stephen.

–No, no. Él no… – se estaba empezando a agitar. – ¿Por qué?

–El Sr. Stark decidió regresar a su país para seguir el nuevo camino que eligió.

–¿Y él sólo…? – tomó una respiración larga y exhaló de modo lento. Después preguntó con voz fría. – ¿Y él sólo me dejo aquí? – hacer la pregunta fue más duro de lo que esperaba. Bajó su mirada a sus zapatos, como si de pronto tuvieran todas las respuestas del mundo.

Ancestral finalmente dirigió su mirada al rostro de Stephen, viéndolo fijamente por unos minutos. – ¿Por qué te preocupas tanto por él ahora, Stephen? – se levantó de su lugar y se acercó a él. – ¿Acaso no fuiste tú quien le dijo, en pocas palabras, que era una carga para ti?

Stephen levantó la vista de inmediato para verla a los ojos, consternado.

–No. Yo… yo no… – No importaba que lo intentara, no tenía nada que pudiera decir. Nada le venía a la mente. – Yo no lo decía en serio.

–Debes saber, Stephen, que las palabras tienen tanto poder como las acciones. – Se acercó un poco más a él. – Tú le diste un mensaje a Tony, con palabras y acciones. Él… finalmente lo entendió.

Su corazón quería salirse de su pecho en esos momentos. Empezó a respirar un poco más rápido. Se estaba mareando.

–¿Sabes… sabes dónde está ahora? Quizá pueda alcanzarlo antes de que se marche, antes de que deje el hotel. Si le puedo explicar lo que hice, por qué lo hice, quizá él… quizá él me perdone y se quede… – _y se quede conmigo_.

–¿El hotel, Stephen? – esta vez pudo distinguir claramente la confusión en su rostro, pero también la realización. – El Sr. Stark no se ha quedado en ningún hotel desde hace semanas.

–¿Qué?, ¿Entonces en dónde se ha estado quedando?

–En un almacén que compró. – inclinó su cabeza a un lado sin quitarle la vista. – Pensé que lo sabías.

Le costó trabajo admitirlo, pero al final respondió. – No, no lo sabía. – se acercó un par de pasos y estiró sus brazos hacia ella. – Por favor, te lo ruego, ayúdame a llegar a él. Ayúdame a encontrarlo. – Rogar ya no estaba fuera de lo que haría para poder detener a Tony y pedirle que se quedara con él.

–¿Por qué, Stephen?, ¿por qué ahora te interesa dónde se encuentra el Sr. Stark? – Aun con esas preguntas, Stephen podía sentir que ella ya sabía muy bien la razón. – ¿Por qué es él tan importante para ti ahora?

–La única razón por la que pude crear ese portal desde el Everest fue porque no quería que Tony se preocupara por mi si algún día regresaba aquí. Quería que por lo menos tuviera mi cuerpo en caso de que fallara la prueba, para que supiera que aun cuando fallé… aun cuando fallé, intenté volver a él.

–¿Volver a él, Stephen? – siguió presionando.

–Yo… siempre me he sentido atraído por las personas sin importar si son hombres o mujeres. El género de una persona no es algo que me importe. Para muchos puede estar mal que me gusten los hombres, pero siempre he sabido… – colocó su mano temblorosa en su pecho – que no está mal sentirme así. No es… no es algo malo sentir amor por alguien, sin importar su anatomía. – tragó duro antes de continuar. – Él es un hombre… al que he conocido por algunos meses, pero él me salvó sin conocerme, me ha protegido, aguantado y mantenido centrado desde ese momento, ayudándome en lo que pueda y, de algún modo u otro, siempre parecía estar ahí para apoyarme en todo lo que necesitara. Y sí, puede que lo que siento en estos momentos no sea amor, o quizá lo sea. Yo ya no sé cómo se supone que se debe sentir cuando amas a alguien. Pero lo que sí sé es que quiero estar con Tony Stark, el hombre que se quedó a mi lado, que se negó a irse sin importar cuanto arremetía contra él y, por el contrario, sabía cómo redirigirme a algo más productivo… y quien siempre estaba dispuesto a sacarme de mis malos momentos como fuera. Quiero a ese hombre a mi lado para poder descubrir si podemos tener algo más entre nosotros que una amistad. Y no deseo que un momento de estupidez… un momento de celos absurdos me quite la oportunidad de tener algo maravilloso con ese hombre. – Volvió a abrir los brazos, listo para caer de rodillas delante de ella de ser necesario. – Así que por favor, ayúdame a encontrarlo.

La expresión de Ancestral… Stephen se negó a aceptar que era lastima. – Lo siento, Stephen, pero el Sr. Stark tomó un vuelo que salió ayer por la noche. No sé en dónde está en estos momentos. – Pasó a su lado mientras se dirigía a la puerta, pero por un instante se detuvo a su lado para decirle algo que hizo que su corazón se rompiera por completo: – No puedo ayudarte.

Momentos después, la puerta se abrió y cerró a sus espaldas, y él bajo los brazos.


	12. Capítulo 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Creo que al final sí cambiaremos el calendario de actualizaciones.

No estaba seguro de cuánto tiempo tuvo que pasar para que pudiera reunirse lo suficiente como para salir de la oficina de Ancestral e ir a su cuarto. No recordaba el camino, y fue como estar en un trance. No salió de él sino hasta que estuvo a salvo una vez que su puerta se cerró detrás de él. Paseó su mirada por todo el lugar, viendo las pequeñas cosas que Tony le había estado llevando día a día. No podía soportarlo. Cerró los ojos y de esa forma se fue hasta que estuvo en su cama, en donde se colocó en posición de meditación. Tenía el cojín de meditación que Tony le había llevado, pero no estaba seguro de poder meditar en ese lugar en esos momentos. Sin embargo, el lugar no pareció afectar el resultado: no podía meditar. No importaba lo que hiciera, era en vano. Cuando se frustró, abrió los ojos y golpeo sus manos fuertemente contra la cama en un arranque de furia contra sí mismo. ¿Por qué siempre arruinaba todo? Siguió golpeando el colchón hasta que sus manos dolieron y después las acercó a su rostro. Las cicatrices habían mejorado mucho bajo los cuidados de Tony, y aunque él no las trataba con el mismo cuidado que lo hacia el castaño, por lo menos habían empezado a sanar un poco más. Las acercó a su pecho y finalmente se rindió, dejando que las lágrimas que había estado aguantando bajaran de una vez por todas. Ya no sabía si eran de dolor, de enojo hacia sí mismo o por otra razón. Ya no le importaba una mierda.

Al anochecer, pudo escuchar a su estómago retumbar. No había comido nada en todo el día, le dolía la cabeza después de haber llorado tanto y francamente no tenía ganas de levantarse de su cama, la cual parecía ahora más un nido de mantas que otra cosa. Todo el tiempo que pasó en ese nido le sirvió para darse cuenta de algo: él era el problema. Quizá, si cambiaba, si se volvía mejor de lo que era cuando conoció a Tony, entonces él lo llevaría a su lado de nuevo. Quizá si sanaba lo suficiente entonces Tony vería algo más en él que un simple idiota que necesitaba ayuda. Una parte de su cerebro le dijo que Tony ya lo hacía, pero no había querido verlo.

Fue casi a media noche cuando por fin pudo reunir la energía suficiente como para ponerse en pie y acercarse a la ventana por algo de aire frío. Al apoyar sus manos en el alfeizar pudo sentir el reloj. Una prueba más de que era un idiota, ¿no? Pero mientras estaba ahí, se juró que sería mejor persona, que cambiaria y que en menos de un año, sin importar lo que le costara, ascendería a maestro. Cuando lo hiciera y recuperara sus manos, entonces podría ir con Tony. Iría con él y le pediría una nueva oportunidad. Le diría… no estaba seguro de qué le diría exactamente, pero sin duda en alguna parte de su discurso terminaría mencionando que había sido un idiota, pero ya no más, y que esa parte de él había quedado atrás. Sin importar nada, le diría sus sentimientos y ya sea que lo aceptara o no, por lo menos lo habría intentado.

En este punto la esperanza de que Tony le perdonara era todo lo que le quedaba.

Temprano por la mañana, y después de darse una ducha, se miró al espejo por unos buenos 5 minutos. Ya estaba harto de verse como un mendigo, como un caso de caridad, así que fue a la mesa de noche al lado de su cama y agarró unas tijeras. Tony se la había llevado cuando le pidió un kit de aseo personal. Junto con las tijeras venían también una rasuradora eléctrica, que estaba seguro de que Tony había modificado de algún modo pues era mucho más precisa de lo que pensó a pesar de sus manos temblorosas; varias latas de crema para afeitar; una loción para después del rasurado con de la misma marca que usaba Tony, porque olía igual a él; un juego de cortaúñas de varios tamaños; varias barras de jabón; cepillos para el cabello de varios tamaños y peines; entre muchas otras cosas. Ahora que no estaba Tony con él, decidió que la loción para después del afeitado sería sólo usada ocasionalmente. Quería hacerla durar el mayor tiempo posible.

A pesar de sus manos temblorosas, manejar las tijeras fue más fácil de lo que se imaginó. Recortó su cabello lo mejor que pudo, dándole una apariencia más pulcra. Cuando inicio el rasurado, decidió que se dejaría una barba como la que llevaba Tony cuando lo conoció. No era tan elaborada como la del castaño, pero aun así, pensó que le quedaba bien. Se sintió un poco melancólico al ver algo en él que le recordara a Tony. Dios, ahora era como un adolescente, ¿no?

Durante las siguientes semanas no se dedicó a otra cosa que no fuese estudiar y replicar todos y cada uno de los hechizos que veían en los libros. Cada vez que aprendía algo nuevo y que además de todo, era capaz de replicar por sí mismo, se sentía un paso más cerca de Tony. Era ridículo, pero era así como quería verlo.

Poco a poco se dio cuenta que más allá de la meta de arreglar sus manos estaba ver a Tony.

Casi tres meses después de la partida de Tony había ganado el derecho de usar túnicas rojas. Cuando lo habían promovido, se sintió orgulloso y feliz, pero el saber que Tony no estaba ahí para estar feliz con él opacó un poco esos sentimientos.

Aún iba todos los días, por las mañanas y las tardes, al lugar en el que solía comer con Tony. El árbol y los arbustos que los protegieron una vez de las miradas de los demás estaban empezando a ponerse marrones con la llegara del otoño. No importaba, para él aún se sentía lo más cercano a casa que podía llegar a pedir.

Con la nueva temporada y su promoción, llegó el momento de moverse a libros aún más difíciles.

–Wong. – saludó tan pronto como entró a la biblioteca y se encontró con el hombre. El bibliotecario estaba ausente, al parecer. Una lástima, él siempre le daba los libros sin preguntar.

–Strange. – respondió a su vez Wong mientras se levantaba de su asiento. – ¿Qué quieres?

Pese a la partida de Tony, y la manera en que habían reaccionado Wong y Mordo después de que le gritara al castaño, ambos seguían siendo lo más parecido que tenía a amigos en Kamar-Taj.

–Libros de proyección astral.

–No estás listo para eso.

–Pruébame, Beyoncé.

Wong se quedó con la cara en blanco, sin importar cuanto buscara una reacción.

–¡Ay, por favor! No me muestres esa cara. Tony te llamaba así y tú siempre le sonreíste.

–Él tiene una manera de hacer amigos que no puede compararse con la tuya, Strange.

Ok, bien. Punto para Wong.

–Bien. Nunca te ríes conmigo. Bueno saber que por lo menos eres capaz de hacerlo. – exhaló enojado. – Como sea. Dame el libro.

De modo lento y muy, muy remarcado, Wong le contestó: – No.

Debía aceptarlo, Wong era alguien difícil. Pero eso no lo iba a detener. Era bueno que supiera exactamente dónde estaban los libros que quería.

Espero a la tarde, después de la cena, cuando sabía que Wong estaría en la biblioteca para resguardarla por la noche mientras el bibliotecario se iba a dormir por unas horas. Una vez que se quedaba sólo, Wong siempre se ponía sus audífonos y escuchaba música a un volumen que no podía llamarse bajo de modo alguno. Esperó pacientemente por una hora antes de empezar a abrir portales en la biblioteca. Debía ser rápido, para evitar que Wong lo notara, por lo que solo tomó un libro por cada portal. Al final, y sólo para molestarlo, agarró el libro que Wong había estado leyendo. Le hubiera encantado ver su cara en el momento justo que notara que su libro se había ido. Una lástima no poderlo hacer.

Esa noche se acomodó en la cama con las piernas cruzadas y empezó a leer sobre la proyección astral. Mientras más leía más se sorprendía de lo que decía el libro. Ser capaz de salir de tu cuerpo ya era algo extraordinario para él, ¿pero el que, en esa forma, pudieras ir a donde quisieras? Se dio cuenta de que debió de haber estado en esa forma cuando Ancestral le mostró la magia por primera vez. Después de leer un poco más de tiempo, se concentró e intentó realizar una proyección astral. Varios intentos fallidos después, finalmente lo consiguió. En el momento mismo en que salió de su cuerpo él solo se sintió eufórico. Bien, nada mal. Se acercó de nuevo al libro y vio que podía tomar una especie de versión astral con él. Aún más interesante. Lo bajó y se concentró en el método para viajar a donde quisiera… o para ver a quien quisiera.

Respiró profundo, casi como si se estuviera preparándose para hacer una meditación, e intentó pensar en Tony, en su sonrisa, su risa cuando le contaba algo divertido… en lo interesado que estaba en mantener a Domingo bien alimentado y cuidado. Inmediatamente sintió que sabía exactamente a dónde ir para llegar a él. Sabía que su cuerpo estaba en su cama, en Katmandú, Nepal… pero sentía que se movía a toda prisa a un punto específico que en cierto modo desconocía su ubicación exacta, pero estaba completamente convencido que iba por buen camino en dirección a él. No le importaba. Lo único que importaba era ver a Tony de nuevo.

Cuando abrió los ojos sin siquiera saber el momento en que los cerró, se encontró delante del castaño que tanto había anhelado ver. Él parecía estar bien. Su cabello estaba ligeramente más largo que cuando se fue, aunque su barba se veía tan perfecta y arreglada como el día que lo conoció. Estaba sentado junto a una mesa de metal que tenía una computadora que parecía estar trabajando en algo que no supo qué era, pues las líneas de código no significaban nada para él. La mesa, además de la computadora, estaba llena de papeles y planos, con muchas, **_muchas_** tasas llenas o medio llenas con café. Algunos platos con sobras de comida completaban la imagen. Incluso había uno con comida fresca delante de Tony, pero él sólo parecía estar picándola un poco mientras veía a Domingo roer un hueso.

Por curiosidad, se acercó a una ventana. Pudo ver claramente que se encontraba en Nueva York. ¿Quizá estaba en la mansión Stark de la 5ta avenida? Después de mirar un poco más por la ventana, regresó con Tony, para verlo simplemente dejar de fingir que comería y volver a la computadora. Tan pronto lo hizo, comenzó a teclear como loco. Pocos minutos después alargó su mano y buscó en la mesa con ella. Cuando llegó a una tasa de café, la tomó de inmediato y la llevó a su boca. No estaba seguro de cuánto tiempo llevaba esa cosa ahí, pero estaba casi seguro de que no era café fresco. Hizo una mueca por ello. Esperaba una reacción similar de Tony cuando se diera cuenta. Hizo una mueca aún más marcada cuando noto que, de hecho, no se dio cuenta… o simplemente lo ignoró. Giró la vista después de ver eso únicamente porque sentía que su parte médica se indignaba por lo que acababa de ver. Cuando vio con más detenimiento el lugar, notó finalmente que era un completo desastre, pero por lo menos los platos de Domingo estaban llenos con comida y agua fresca. Bueno, por lo menos cuidaba bien del perro, quien de vez en cuando se acercaba a Tony por una caricia. Tony estaba siempre dispuesto a dejar su trabajo por unos minutos para poder pasar su mano por la cabeza del animal. Fue en una de esas caricias que vio con sorpresa que Domingo parecía estarlo viendo como si estuviera físicamente ahí.

–¿Domingo? – preguntó Stephen extrañado por el comportamiento del animal.

El perro, para su sorpresa, movió sus orejas hacia él, demostrando que no sólo lo veía, sino que también lo escuchaba. Afortunadamente Tony estaba demasiado concentrado en su trabajo como para notarlo. Y mejor así. Probablemente Tony pensaría que el perro estaba viendo algún fantasma o cosa similar. Bueno… técnicamente hablando, podría ser llamado “fantasma” pero lo dejaría de lado ahora mismo.

Estuvo viendo a Tony trabajar por aproximadamente 20 minutos antes de que se convenciera a sí mismo de alejarse de ahí y dejar al castaño solo, pues esto era realmente espeluznante. Cerró sus ojos y se concentró en volver a su cuerpo. Al abrir los ojos se encontró de nuevo en su cuarto y, con pesadez, se dijo a su mismo que no haría eso de nuevo. No era justo para Tony o para él. No podía simplemente ir y ver a Tony una o dos horas al día por la noche únicamente para convencerse de que estaba bien. No si Tony no podía verlo. Después de intentar convencerse con eso un poco más reanudó su lectura hasta terminar el libro. Nada sorprendido se dio cuenta, al amanecer, que una vez que vio a Tony fue realmente más fácil concentrarse. Una lástima, pues no volvería a hacerlo.

Eso fue una mentira, y muy dentro de él lo sabía.

A la mañana siguiente empezó a seguir más de cerca las noticias de Stark Industries, o lo que había sido Stark Industries. Tal parecía que las acciones de Tony fueron vendidas en su totalidad y que una vez que la gente se dio cuenta de a quién pertenecían, habían estado tan asustados que muchos intentaron venderlo todo. La empresa había perdido varios puntos en la bolsa y sus acciones seguían a la baja. Muchos noticieros empezaron a hablar de cómo en realidad Tony no se había ido de vacaciones, sino que había sido de algún modo secuestrado y se le estaba amenazando para dejar su empresa. Después de todo, ¿de qué otro modo se puede explicar este cambio tan brusco de corazón? Y más aún, ¿cómo explicar que el chico que se la pasaba de fiesta en fiesta casi todos los días, llegando ebrio y/o drogado a las galas a las que era invitado era ahora un ermitaño que no salía de su casa más que para conseguir comida y que se le viera en la calle de vez en cuando? Algunos especulaban acerca de que Tony había contraído alguna enfermedad incurable y por eso estaba dejándolo todo para poderse retirar finalmente y morir en paz. Las teorías de la conspiración iban desde que Tony en realidad había sido secuestrado por algún gobierno extranjero, el cual lo había torturado y obligado de algún modo a trabajar únicamente para ellos, dejando al país completamente indefenso… hasta las que decían que en realidad Tony había sido secuestrado por extraterrestres y que estos le habían lavado el cerebro para que trabajara para ellos.

Cada teoría que encontraba en los medios le sorprendía, más por lo loca que sonaba. Era extraordinario cómo intentaban justificar de la manera más absurda el hecho de que Tony no quisiera hacer armas para ganarse la vida.

Vio artículo tras artículo escrito en revistas se afirmaban que Tony Stark, el mercader de la muerte, había visto lo que hacían sus armas al mundo y no pudo aguantar el shock. En algunos de esos artículos se afirmaba incluso que estaba recluido en un hospital psiquiátrico porque esa revelación lo había llevado a la locura… y que la persona que a veces veían en la calle no era otro que un doble contratado al cual se mandarían a matar una vez que ya no fuera necesario.

¿De dónde sacaban estas personas sus ideas?

La verdad era que Tony estaba en su casa trabajando hasta el hueso todos los días haciendo algo en su computadora, y creando planos y diseños. No estaba seguro de lo que estaba haciendo, pero todos los días el hombre se veía como si lo único que realmente importara estuviera en su monitor. Algunas veces, cuando llegaba a verlo, lo encontraba tendido en su silla, en una posición incómoda, roncando ligeramente; otras veces lo encentraba en uno de los sillones de la sala de estar completamente muerto para el mundo, con sólo Domingo para hacerle compañía; en otras raras ocasiones había visto a su guardaespaldas, Happy, quien le llevaba comida intentando convencerlo de ir a dormir a su cuarto como una persona normal.

Sin embargo, en la visita que hizo dos semanas después desde la primera vez, encontró a alguien que jamás había visto en la casa de Tony.

Esa tarde cuando apareció en el taller escuchó gritos de una voz que no reconoció. Alarmado, se apresuró por casi todo el lugar hasta llegar a lo que parecía ser la sala principal de la mansión. Cuando se acercó se encontró con una escena que no le gustó ni un poco: Tony sentado en uno de los sillones color crema viéndose terriblemente cansado y con los brazos cruzados delante de él, siendo gritado por un hombre de piel oscura y uniforme militar de la fuerza aérea.

–Rhodey, lo dije ya: no voy a volver a la empresa y no volveré a hacer armas en mi vida.

–¿Te das cuenta de lo que estás haciendo?, le estás quitando al país la posibilidad de defenderse en territorio extranjero.

–Haré algo más para cuidarlos. Puedo hacer escudos, mejores transportes… rastreo satelital mejor y más barato. Puedo hacer tantas…

–No, Tony, no. – el hombre se acercó a donde estaba. – Escucha, no sé qué te pasó en el tiempo en el que te fuiste, pero Tony, esto no es propio de ti, ¿Qué pasó?

–¡Te lo dije, Rhodey, no pasó nada! – finalmente se rompió Tony, y se levantó del sillón para pasearse por la sala.

–El infierno no pasó nada – se acercó a Tony y le puso sus manos en los hombros. – ¿Qué pasó?

Tony se quedó viéndolo unos instantes a los ojos y después le sonrió un poco. – Nada pasó, Rhodey.

–Escucha, Tony, no puedo ayudarte si no me lo dices. – Podía ver como el hombre estaba empezando a frustrarse por lo mucho que estaba apretando a Tony de los hombros. – He sido tu amigo desde nuestros días en el MIT… ¿y me dices que nada pasó para que dejaras la compañía que fundó tu padre, y que además dejaras de construir armas? No tiene sentido.

–Rhodey, mira…

–No, Tony. Recuerdo cuán molesto estabas con Howard por ese accidente de auto, pero…

–Esto no tiene nada que ver con la muerte de mis padres, Rhodey.

–¿Entonces qué es? – miró fijamente a Tony. – ¿Quién te ordenó dejar la empresa?

–Nadie me ordeno nada, Rhodey.

–Tony…

–No, Rhodey. Es suficiente. – movió sus manos y desalojó las manos del hombre de sus hombros. – Escucha, lo que te dije cuando llegue es lo que pasó: me di cuenta de que puedo hacer más que cosas que explotan para el mundo. Tengo la capacidad de construir cosas que puedan proteger a nuestro país, pero más allá de las armas. Puedo crear cosas que…

–Eres un ingeniero, Tony, es cierto, ¿pero por qué tomar esa dirección **_ahora_**?

–Tú sabes que jamás quise construir armas.

–Sí, porque no querías ser como Howard. Pero Tony, él está muerto. Cuando eso sucedió me dijiste que harías lo que fuera para ser mejor que él. Estabas haciéndolo bien. Estabas llevando tu empresa al nuevo siglo, como prometiste. Estabas…

–No quiero que las armas sean mi legado.

–¿Legado? – se acercó más al castaño al punto que casi se tocaban sus pechos. Eso puso algo incómodo a Stephen. – Estas… no estas muriendo, ¿o sí?

–¿Qué? – Tony se veía realmente contrariado. – ¡No! Bueno, sí, pero todos estamos muriendo un poco cada día, de lo contrario seríamos inmortales. – Tony desvió la mirada al decir lo último. Stephen supuso que podría estar pensando en Ancestral y se permitió una pequeña sonrisa.

–Tony, sabes que no es a lo que me refiero.

–¿En serio? – preguntó de modo inocente. – Bueno, quizá si…

–**_¡Anthony!_**

El grito enojado resonó en la habitación, haciendo que Domingo se acercara a donde estaba Rhodey y le empezara a gruñir para defender a Tony. Nunca había visto al perro actuar de esa manera. Rhodey se detuvo entonces y levantó las manos al aire mientras respiraba pesadamente y se alejaba poco a poco de Tony.

Tony, por otro lado, se había hecho más pequeño y miraba al otro hombre con miedo.

¿Oh?

** _¡Oh!_ **

–Creo… que es mejor que te vayas, Rhodey. – Después de decirlo, Tony se enderezó a toda su altura y le mostró una sonrisa brillante, como la que le mostraba a los medios. – Seguro que quieres pasar tu tiempo haciendo otras cosas que quedarte aquí y gritarme. Ve a toma un trago, y no te preocupes, está en mí. – Sacó una tarjeta de crédito de su cartera y se la tendió, pero cuando Rhodey no se acercó para agarrarla, Tony lo hizo y se la puso en la mano. Después de eso, se giró y salió de la sala y rumbo a las escaleras, empezando a subirlas de dos en dos escalones. Stephen estaba a punto de ir tras él cuando escuchó cómo el hombre decía algo más.

–Tony… lo siento. Yo no debí haberte gritado. Perdóname. Es sólo que… estoy preocupado. Te fuiste y ahora… cambiaste demasiado en esos meses, Tony. Sólo quiero saber dónde está el chico que conozco.

Tony, que estaba a mitad de la escalera le dijo con voz tranquila: – Está enfrente de ti, Rhodey, como siempre… sólo que ahora quiere otras cosas. Eso es todo.

El castaño siguió subiendo, pero ahora mucho más rápido. Domingo se quedó viendo al hombre durante un rato más hasta que finalmente fue tras Tony.

Después de esa discusión, esperó a que el hombre saliera y subiera a una camioneta para marcharse de ahí. En las rejas de la mansión había varios periodistas con cámaras de video y fotográficas que se volvieron locos cuando vieron salir al hombre. Todos estaban rodeando su camioneta tan pronto como salió de la propiedad. Algunos de ellos intentaron aprovechar para entrar, pero para Stephen fue fácil impedirles la entrada. Ellos se veían asombrados al ver que no podían pasar por la reja abierta, sin importar cuánto lo intentaran. Los demás no les prestaban atención a eso, pues estaban concentrados en la camioneta y su conductor. Una vez que las rejas se volvieron a cerrar, y por precaución, colocó algunas barreras indetectables para proteger la casa de Tony. Lo menos que podía hacer por él era darle privacidad… ya que él se la estaba quitando en su mayor parte. No había cambiado en nada, ¿no? Seguía siendo egoísta y pensando exclusivamente en lo que quiere en vez de preocupare por lo que quiere Tony. O lo que necesita.

Volvió a entrar a la casa e intentó ir a dónde estaba el castaño. No se tardó mucho pues se guio por los quejidos de Domingo. Estos lo llevaron a una habitación que parecía ser la de Tony, a decir por la cantidad de piezas electrónicas y mecánicas que estaban en el piso, así como por la cama deshecha. Eso no le sorprendió, claro, sino que en la mesita de noche había una fotografía suya en un marco de madera oscura. Era una en la que estaba con uno de sus trajes más caros, sin duda tomada durante una gala o recaudación de fondos. Por curiosidad, se acercó más a verla. Parecía ser el recorte de una revista a segunda vista, y podía ver que el marco y el vidrio protector estaban manchados de grasa y aceite de motor. Se preguntó si Tony la vería tan seguido como él quería que lo hiciera.

Salió de su ensoñación cuando escuchó otro quejido de Domingo.

Se acercó al baño, que parecía ser la fuente del sonido. Lo que encontró le partió el corazón: Tony estaba en la bañera, sentado y abrazando sus piernas fuertemente con sus dos brazos mientras dejaba que su cabeza se apoyara en sus rodillas. Se acercó un poco más a él. Deseaba poderlo consolar, pero no podía hacerlo. ¿Cómo le explicaría que lo había estado acosando las últimas semanas? No, no podía hacer eso. Con cuidado, se acercó hasta quedar sentado delante de él, pues aunque triste, quería verlo bien y quemar su imagen en su cerebro por última vez antes de irse definitivamente. Tony no parecía estar llorando, pero estaba agitado. Se quedó ahí por unos minutos esperando que se tranquilizara un poco. Finalmente Tony levantó la cabeza, y por esos momentos parecía que lo estaba viendo directamente a él, aunque bien sabía que eso no era posible. Tony se volvió para ver a Domingo poco después, sonriéndole antes de acariciar su cabeza.

–Eres un buen perro, ¿verdad? Muy valiente. – Volvió a colocar su cabeza en sus rodillas, pero sin dejar de ver a Domingo. – Y yo sólo soy un cobarde que se esconde en su casa. – Aseguró en un suspiro.

No quería escuchar eso viniendo de Tony, por lo que estiró su mano y tocó la mano que estaba encima de la cabeza d Domingo. Tan pronto como lo hizo, vio cómo Tony la retiraba como si hubiera sido quemada. Ambos estaban sorprendidos. Stephen no esperaba que Tony notara su presencia, mucho menos su toque.

Cuando Tony dejó de ver su mano asustado, volvió a ver a Domingo… quien miraba fijamente el otro lado de la bañera, en donde estaba Stephen… y se puso algo blanco.

–¿Domingo? – Tony preguntó mientras veía entre ese espacio vacío y el perro, que lo miraba insistentemente. – Detente, por favor. Me estas asustando.

Domingo vio a Tony, después al espacio vacío y de nuevo a Tony, para finalmente dejar la mirada fija en el lado vació de la bañera. Tony abrió los ojos y vio también el lado vacío de la bañera buscando cualquier cosa de modo frenético que le indicara qué estaba viendo el perro. Cuando no vio nada se empezó a levantar de modo lento de la bañera, intentando no caerse al no ver en dónde ponía las manos… pero no funcionó. Su mano derecha resbaló de la orilla de la bañera y su cabeza, que estaba en el ángulo perfecto para golpear el filo de la bañera, cayó rápidamente.

–¡Cuidado! – gritó Stephen mientras estiraba sus temblorosas manos y sostenía la cabeza de Tony a centímetros del borde de la bañera.

Tony debió sentir que algo detenía su cabeza. Después de todo, esta se había detenido antes de la colisión que sin duda podría, en el mejor de los casos, mandarlo al hospital. Parecía asustado, pero también un poco esperanzado.

–¿Stephen? – preguntó al aire mientras se apoyaba de nuevo en sus dos manos y se sentaba de nuevo correctamente. – ¿Stephen?

–Estoy aquí, Tony. – Respondió sin quitar sus manos de la cabeza de Tony. Por un instante se maldijo por lo que haría, pero ésta era la última vez que vería a Tony en su forma astral, así que sólo… sólo quería un instante más. Con cuidado acercó su frente a la de Tony hasta apoyarlas juntas. Vio como Tony cerraba los ojos al contacto. – No estás solo. – Se empezó a formar una pequeña y muy frágil sonrisa en la expresión ahora pacifica de Tony.

Con esa imagen, regresó a su cuarto en Kamar-Taj, y a su cuerpo.

Sin saberlo, él sonrió durante todo el día.


	13. Capítulo 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola!  
Pondré otra actualización el lunes. Y ya estamos tan cerca del final. Quiero ver si a mitad de diciembre podemos empezar con Iron Man.

Los meses volaron después de su última visita a Tony por proyección astral. La única razón por la que los notó fue por las noticias que ahora veía de vez en cuando. Ya no estaban tan pendiente de Tony, aunque aún se interesaba por lo que le sucedía, por supuesto. Además de que ahora que habían pasado tantos meses desde el regreso de Tony al país las noticias empezaban a hablar cada vez menos de él.

En ese tiempo, Wong seguía insistiendo en que había libros para los que no estaba listo, y Stephen sólo seguía robándolos por las noches. No importaba cuánto Wong intentó cambiar sus hábitos para estar más al pendiente de lo que sucedía en la biblioteca durante la noche, no lograba atraparlo en el acto. Él sabía, sin lugar a dudas, que Wong estaba muy consciente de quién era el que estaba robando los libros a través de los portales, pero cuando lo veía por las mañanas en Kamar-Taj, el hombre no le decía nada o hacia un solo gesto. Mantenía su cara tan en blanco como siempre.

Debido a la casi nula restricción respecto a los libros que no podía tomar, avanzó aún más rápido con su entrenamiento. Para el momento en que llegaron las primeras lluvias de primavera él ya ostentaba túnicas de Maestro. Sin embargo, con cada cosa aprendida, más y más dudas tenía sobre lo que estaba haciendo. Empezó a cuestionar a sus profesores sobre todo. Eso, sin duda, debió haber llegado a los oídos de Ancestral, quien le convocó a su oficina esa misma tarde.

–Una vez, estando en esta sala, me suplicaste que te dejara aprender. – Ella caminó al centro del lugar sabiendo bien que él la seguiría. – Ahora me dicen que cuestionas cada lección, y que prefieres enseñarte a ti mismo.

Stephen se detuvo al llegar al centro de la sala aun cuando Ancestral se detuvo al lado de su mesita para servirles té. – Una vez en esta sala, me dijiste que abriera mi tercer ojo. Ahora que acepte ciegamente reglas vacías de sentido.

Después de servir el té y tomar un sorbo se giró a verlo de nuevo. – ¿Cómo la que está en contra de conjurar portales en la biblioteca?

–¿Wong me delató? – preguntó con diversión y una sonrisa en la cara. Sabía que era cuestión de tiempo antes de que se rompiera el hombre.

–Tus habilidades en la hechicería avanzan a grandes pasos, Stephen. – Se volvió de lado y movió una mano hacia adelante. – Te daré otro espacio para practicar tus hechizos. Uno seguro. – después, juntó sus dos manos y las separó, como si estuviera abriendo un velo delante de ella. De inmediato se escucharon sonidos de vidrio siendo triturado.

Stephen vio cómo delante de él se formaba una pared de lo que únicamente puede ser comparado con una especie de vitral en movimiento continuo. Los pequeños pedazos de vidrio giraban de modo que reflejaban la luz de un modo muy hermoso. Vio como Ancestral caminaba hacia la pared y la atravesaba sin problemas. Él, de nuevo, la siguió sin cuestionar.

El otro lado de la pared era igual al lugar donde había estado anteriormente con la única diferencia de que de vez en cuando parecía poder ver vidrios como en la entrada.

–Ahora estas en la **_Dimensión Espejo_**. – Le dijo Ancestral cuando volvió a verla de frente. – Estando presente, pero indetectable. – Stephen seguía viendo a todos lados, intrigado. – Lo que sucede aquí no afecta el mundo real. Usamos la dimensión espejo para entrenar, vigilar… aunque no de la misma manera que hiciste con el Sr. Stark.

–¿Sabes que iba a verlo? – Preguntó un poco tenso. – ¿Y no me detuviste?

–¿Habrías parado si yo te lo hubiera pedido? – preguntó ella con buen humor. Ambos sabían la respuesta a eso.

–Yo… no regrese a verlo porque quería…

–¿Ser mejor para él de lo que eras? Debes saber, Stephen, que el Sr. Stark tiene su propio camino que seguir. Es uno duro y difícil ahora que ha tomado la decisión de dejar las armas.

–¿Eso significa… que no hay manera de que nuestros caminos se unan? – Si ella decía que no, no estaba seguro de que podría hacer para remediarlo. ¿Si la respuesta era no, significaba que no tendría la oportunidad de estar con él?

–No es… – ella buscó su mirada. Cuando consiguió que la mirara a los ojos, continuó. – no es tanto que sus caminos no estén… o no puedan estar unidos, Stephen. Es sólo que el Sr. Stark tiene grandes pruebas por delante. Grandes desafíos que lo pondrán en peligro constante con el tiempo. Son… grandes amenazas con las que tendrá que lidiar.

Stephen la miró desconcertado.

–¿De qué estas…?

–Y si sus caminos se unen ahora, únicamente harás que enfrente amenazas antes de tiempo al estar a tu lado. – Ella miró a su alrededor. – Esta dimensión sirve precisamente para eso, a veces – con voz divertida, continuó: – para contener amenazas. No querrás quedarte aquí sin tener tu anillo.

Una parte de esa frase fue la que llamó su atención por sobre todas las demás.

–Espera. Un momento. – Cerró los ojos y movió la cabeza como si no pudiera comprender lo que le estaba diciendo. – ¿A qué “amenazas” te refieres?

Tan pronto como hizo su pregunta, vio como Ancestral movía sus manos como si golpeara contra el suelo de modo duro, y luego las levantaba hacia el techo. El piso y el techo empezaron a moverse en ese momento. Él solo se hizo hacia atrás, intentando alejarse de lo que estaba pasando.

–Conocer sobre el multiverso infinito incluye conocer sus peligros infinitos. – Su expresión ahora era un tanto sería. – Y si te contara cada detalle que aún no te han dicho, escaparías aterrado.

Después de aquella muestra de poder, ella salió de la dimensión con un simple movimiento de manos. Stephen fue detrás de ella, pensando en lo que acababa de decir.

Mordo lo había ido a buscar temprano en la tarde para pedirle que entrenara con él. Lo malo era que ese día precisamente no era un buen día para sus manos. Por la mañana fue un verdadero milagro que sus manos le permitiera atarse las botas, pero ahora, con su ropa de entrenamiento, parecían no querer cooperar para atarse los simples zapatos tenis. Tomó una respiración más e intento nuevamente. No llegó muy lejos, pues se detuvo al sentir el aliento de alguien enfrente de él. Cuando levantó la vista, pudo ver un hocico delante de él.

–¿Domingo?

No pudo decir más, pues rápidamente Domingo se hizo a un lado y dejó que Tony tomara su lugar. Él castaño se arrodilló delante de él, con cuidado le quitó los cordones de sus temblorosas manos y comenzó a atar su zapato sin problema. Cuando estuvo listo, lo miró y le hizo un movimiento con la mano para que continuara. Stephen se levantó y colocó su otro pie delante de él. Tony repitió la acción sin problemas, y una vez que estuvo hecho se levantó y sacudió un poco sus rodillas. Tony lo miraba divertido, pero había algo… vulnerable en su mirada.

–¿Qué? – Pese a todo lo que había sucedido, Tony le sonrió como aquella primera vez. Él le regresó la sonrisa automáticamente. – Te ves bien en rojo, ¿sabes? Te queda… bien. De hecho, todo tú se ve… muy bien. – Se encogió de hombro cuando lo dijo, como si no importara. Pero sabía que importaba, lo vio en la manera que evitó mirarlo a la cara.

Stephen tenía tanto que decir. Quería decirlo todo, todo lo que había pensado en los últimos meses, pero no podía pensar en nada. Todo lo que podía pensar era en ver al hombre delante de él, cada detalle, como si esto fuera un pequeño instante para ver todo lo que se había perdido. Antes de que pudiera reunir sus pensamientos sintió a Domingo acercarse a su rodilla pidiendo una caricia. Stephen bajó la mirada por fin y pasó su mano temblorosa por la cabeza del perro. Pese a que tenía en sus manos una especie de guantes que las estabilizaban y evitaba que sufrieran de más durante los entrenamientos, sus palmas estaban descubiertas. Pudo sentir el pelaje del animal, que ahora se veía mucho mejor que el día que lo encontraron, e Incluso le habían hecho un corte de pelo, al parecer.

–¿Listo, Stephen? – preguntó Mordo con una sonrisa en su cara. Tony se giró a verlo, apartando por fin sus ojos del hombre alto enfrente suyo. – Bueno verte de nuevo, Tony.

–Sí, es agradable volver. Extrañaba la vista que tienen del Everest desde aquí. – Le sonrió con una ferocidad extraña. Mordo se rio por eso.

–Bueno, no puedo negar eso. – Se acercó otro par de pasos a ellos. – Pero debo pedirte que nos des espacio. Stephen está en medio de un entrenamiento.

Tony miró a Mordo con el entrecejo un poco fruncido, pero después asintió con la cabeza y se hizo a un lado. Vio cómo se acercaba a Ancestral, quien momentos antes había estado observando a otra pareja de estudiantes entrenar mientras se abanicaba. Domingo fue de inmediato con Tony.

Tan pronto como Tony llegó al lado de la mujer, empezó a hablar con ella. Ancestral sin duda debía estar gratamente sorprendida de verlo, pues le estaba sonriendo sin problemas mientras escuchaba todo lo que tenía que decirle, dando uno o dos comentarios de vez en cuando mientras acariciaba la cabeza de Domingo a su lado. Desde su posición no logró captar nada de la conversación.

–No te distraigas, Stephen. – regañó un poco Mordo.

–Claro, claro. – Se acomodó los guantes de nuevo, sólo para tener algo que hacer mientras seguía vigilando a Ancestral y a Tony. Bueno, podría tomar ese momento para hacer sus preguntas. – Por cierto… ¿qué tan ancestral es la Ancestral?

Mordo le miró intrigado mientras terminaba de atar sus botas. – Nadie sabe qué tan anciana es la hechicera suprema. Lo único que sabemos es que es celta, y nunca habla de su pasado.

Eso ciertamente llamaba la atención. – ¿La sigues sin saber nada de ella?

Mordo le sonrió antes de decir: – Sé que es firme, pero impredecible. Despiadada, aunque gentil. Ella me hizo un mejor hombre. – Al terminar, adoptó una pose de ataque. Él cayó en la misma pose de inmediato. – Confía en tu Maestro, y no dejes el camino.

Dicho eso, los ataques de Mordo empezaron a llegar, uno seguido raídamente de otro. En un intento de emparejar la lucha, usó su altura ligeramente superior, pero no era algo sencillo de hacer con Mordo, quien era mucho más experimentado que él. En algún punto su cuello fue sujetado por los brazos firmes de Mordo, y aunque lo mantenía firmemente agarrado, no aplicaba más fuerza de la necesaria para controlarlo. Por el rabillo del ojo pudo ver como Tony de pronto se quedaba callado viéndolos atentamente. Ancestral lo imitó. Decidido a no querer que Tony lo viera perder le dio un golpe con su codo a Mordo, quien lo dejó ir tan pronto como el codo se encontró con las costillas. Stephen dio un par de pasos para alejarse de él por un momento, dándoles tiempo a ambos de recuperarse. En el momento en que Mordo se pudo poner derecho de nuevo, le dio una sonrisa y un movimiento de cabeza, aprobando ese movimiento. Después se rodearon por unos instantes. Ante la pausa en la lucha, continuó con sus preguntas:

–¿Por qué seguirla de modo ciego? Ella es la maestra, pero un alumno que no cuestiona no aprenderá más allá de lo que ella quiera enseñar. ¿Y si hay más?, ¿Qué si hay algo mucho más allá de los límites que ella está imponiendo?, ¿Qué si…?

–No más preguntas. – Le ordenó Mordo mientras se acercaba a los bastones que usaban para entrenar y elegía uno relativamente corto.

–¿Qué es eso?

–Es una pregunta. – Señaló Mordo con diversión mientras Stephen reía. – Es una reliquia. Hay magia muy fuerte e imposible de sustentar, así que la fundimos en objetos para que soporten la carga por nosotros. Este es el báculo del tribunal viviente. – Agarró los dos extremos del báculo y los separó. Entre las piezas que la conformaban se pudo ver la energía naranja que unía los trozos entre sí. Mordo le hizo una demostración al golpearlo contra el suelo, y cuando terminó, esta se unió para formar el báculo de nuevo. – Hay varias reliquias: la vara de Watoomb, las botas impulsoras de Voltor.

–Les gustan los nombres ostentosos, ¿verdad? – La diversión en la voz de Stephen era imposible de ocultar pero, aunque se divertía genuinamente, seguía al pendiente de Tony. Era por eso por lo que vio a Domingo, quien estaba parado alerta viéndolos fijamente. Pareciera que el báculo lo puso nervioso. – ¿Cuándo me dan mi reliquia?

–Cuando estés listo.

–Pues… estoy listo.

–Estarás listo cuando la reliquia decida que lo estas. – La voz de Mordo seguía impregnada con diversión. Sin embargo, se puso serio rápidamente. – Por ahora, conjura un arma.

Stephen asintió un par de veces, pensando en un arma que pudiera ser apropiada. Recordó una que podría funcionar bien. Decidido, junto sus manos y las separó, haciendo que un lazo de energía se formara entre ellas.

Mordo lo miraba divertido, como si esperara que fallara, pero cuando notó lo que estaba haciendo, se sorprendió e inicio su ataque de inmediato de modo implacable. Él apenas tuvo tiempo de moverse un poco a un lado y usar la energía que había conjurado para protegerse lo mejor posible. No obstante, no parecía ser suficiente.

–¡Pelea! – Arremetió Mordo con más ímpetu. – ¡Pelea como si tu vida dependiera de ello! – Sus botas fueron activadas y Stephen vio con asombro cómo podía caminar en el aire. El asombro no le duro mucho, ya que sintió un golpe que lo hizo terminar en el piso tras recibir un golpe bastante duro. – Porque tal vez algún día, así sea.

Tan pronto como Mordo dijo eso, lo vio desaparecer de su vista. Asombrado, se levantó en sus antebrazos para ver a Domingo encima de Mordo, gruñéndole.

* * *

En el momento justo en que su vuelo aterrizó, Tony se apresuró a agradecer por el viaje al anciano piloto y se fue con Domingo lo más rápido que pudo a que le sellaran su pasaporte y, sin mucha ceremonia, le pidió a ese hombre que lo llevara a la ciudad, a su pequeña bodega. El hombre no paraba de decirle que llevarlo no era un problema y que no se preocupase por nada, él se encargaría de todo, así que por favor lo siguiera. Después de un par de llamadas por parte del hombre, estaba por fin en camino a su pequeña casa. El plan consistía en parar en su bodega sólo el tiempo suficiente para dejar sus cosas y todos sus paquetes, y después ir directamente a Kamar-Taj.

En el camino a la ciudad Domingo disfrutó sacando la cabeza para poder ver todo lo que estaba a su alrededor. Por lo menos alguien se divertía. Él intentaba acomodarse lo mejor que podía para evitar quedarse dormido en el asiento pues no lo había hecho en los últimos días y ahora sentía que el jetlag no tardaría en golpearlo.

¡Pero no quería parar y descansar porque quería ver a Stephen!

Desde el día en que había sentido que “alguien” evitaba que su cabeza golpeara contra la bañera después de su pelea con Rhodey no había dejado de pensar en Stephen. Una parte de él se negaba a creer que fuese él quien lo cuidaba, ¿pero quién más tendría la capacidad para lograr volverse… invisible y entrar en su casa? Claro, Ancestral y todos y cada uno de los Maestros de Kamar-Taj podrían tener esas habilidades, pero con ninguno de ellos había sentido, ni remotamente, la misma calma que Stephen le hacía sentir. La cual había sido exactamente la misma que sintió cuando su cabeza fue sostenida por unos segundos a centímetros de un horrible desenlace para su vida. Cierto era que hacía meses desde la última vez que lo vio… pero siempre se preguntaba si ya estaba más cerca de encontrar la cura de sus manos, si estaba alimentándose bien, durmiendo bien… si pensaba en él de la misma manera que lo hacia él mismo. Era ridículo, pero la verdad era que, aun cuando se habían conocido por unos poco tiempo, sentía muy dentro de él que esa persona era, de algún modo… cósmico e inevitable, o lo que fuera, la única en el universo que era total y completamente correcta para él. Su media galleta perfecta (no era muy fanático de las naranjas). ¿Y no era eso extraño? (Já) Probablemente si nunca se hubiera topado con Kamar-Taj pensaría que es su imaginación increíblemente activa, pero después de ver lo que Ancestral le mostró, de ver lo que ellos podían hacer, de lo que eran capaces y de las cosas que había en el mundo que él no alcanzaba a comprender (aún, por lo menos) mandaban la teoría de la imaginación increíblemente activa por el caño… a menos claro que fuese una alucinación por la falta de sueño, la comida en mal estado, el estrés de la pelea o del café. Esperaba que no fuera culpa del café.

Los últimos meses se la pasó pensando en todos los escenarios que se le ocurrían. Muchos no pasaban de que él le dijera sus sentimientos a Stephen y fuese rechazado de la peor manera posible. No le gustaba pensar en esos escenarios. Los escenarios en los que Stephen lo aceptaba para ver si podía funcionar se dividían en dos categorías: “Stephen decidía ser neurocirujano” y “Stephen decidía ser hechicero”. Decidido a tomar una decisión tomando sólo en cuenta el mejor de los casos (Stephen lo quería). Dividió la pared más grande del taller de su padre en la mansión Stark en dos partes con una gran y gruesa línea de pintura negra, y en cada una escribió en la parte superior “Neurocirujano” y “Hechicero”, y cada parte la subdividió en “Pros para Stephen”, “Pros para mí”, “Contras para Stephen”, “Contras para mí”.

Si Stephen optaba por regresar a su_ **vida de antes**_, sabía que tendrían más que un par de retos: si se volvían pareja, y lo mostraban al mundo, entonces muchos empezarían a despreciar el trabajo de Stephen alegando que sólo estaba en su puesto porque era su pareja o algo similar; tendría que pelear aún más fuerte para que todos vieran el extraordinario neurocirujano que sin duda alguna era; Stephen no podría tener privacidad, pues los periódicos estarían sobre ellos en todo momento, tal como han estado sobre él desde que era un pequeño bebé; sería acosado por sus “amigos” diciéndole en todo momento que no merecía ser su pareja o llenando su cabeza con mentiras de lo que él hizo en años pasados, como con quienes se acostó; y la lista seguía y seguía, con muchos de los retos dejados para Stephen al ser él el que se tuviera que adaptar a su vida.

Sin embargo, si Stephen decidía ser un hechicero… bueno, eso tenía implicaciones para los dos: Stephen aun pasaría por la presión social de ser su pareja, y sobre todo si no tenía sus manos para regresar a su trabajo en el hospital, pues la gente creería que no era más que un simple buscador de oro; la prensa estaría sobre él, por lo que tendría que ser increíblemente cuidadoso en el momento en que usara magia a riesgo de que si lo hacía sin pensar, algún paparazzi podría tomar una fotografía de sus poderes y exponer a los hechiceros al mundo; etc. Para él, sin embargo… él tendría que esperar y aceptar la nueva vida de Stephen: se quedaría en “casa” mientras Stephen saldría a hacer misiones interdimensionales solo o en grupo; cada misión podría ser la última, marcando así el final de lo que sea que pudiera llegar a tener, o podría llegar terriblemente herido… o mutilado, o lo que fuera que pudiera pasarle a las personas en esas batallas, por lo que tendría que estar listo para encargarse de Stephen si él salía gravemente herido de formas que no tendrían cura; debería adaptarse a vivir con alguien que podría hacer magia y usar sus capacidades en todo momento y de formas que no comprendería; con toda seguridad pasaría días, semanas o hasta meses sin ver a Stephen debido a las exigencias de su vida de hechicero, las cuales sólo aumentarían conforme se acercara más y más a ser el hechicero supremo; existían grandes, enormes posibilidades de que él estuviera en peligro constante al estar en la mira de los enemigos de los hechiceros… de esta u otras dimensiones, contra los que podría morir al no saber cómo defenderse, o carecer de los medios para hacerlo; no tenía idea de cuantos años viviría Stephen, por lo que muy posiblemente lo dejaría sólo y, conforme envejeciera, vería a la persona que ama mantenerse siempre joven… o en algún momento Stephen podría dejarlo para poder estar con alguien más joven, o mejor adaptado(a) a su vida; etc.

En el momento mismo que se le ocurría algún pro o contra se levantaba de inmediato, tomaba su marcador negro permanente y la anotaba en el espacio correspondiente. Así fue hasta hace dos días atrás, cuando al entrar al taller con una nueva taza de café vio la pared casi llena de notas en los ocho espacios. Se quedó viéndola por mucho más tiempo del que le gustaría admitir y entre más la veía, entre más notas leía, más ansioso se ponía. Su ritmo cardiaco aumentaba sobre todo cuando veía la parte de “hechicero”, pues las preguntas llegaban rápidas como balas a su cabeza: ¿de verdad sería capaz de soportar el miedo, la ansiedad de no poder ir con Stephen a sus misiones?, ¿Podría soportar no saber si estaba bien o no?, ¿Estaba seguro de ser lo suficientemente fuerte para cuidar a Stephen si regresaba más dañado que antes o… o incompleto?, ¿Él le permitiría cuidarlo cuando estuviera herido o sería una pelea contante?, ¡¿Estaba listo siquiera para poder cuidar de otra persona a sabiendas que apenas podía cuidarse a sí mismo?!, ¿Estaba dispuesto a vivir con el miedo constante de que Stephen podría salir a una misión y jamás regresar a él?...

** _¿Estaba dispuesto a dejar ir a Stephen por miedo?_ **

Supuso que fue precisamente ese último pensamiento el que le dio el impulso para regresar a Kamar-Taj. Había perdido a Edwin Jarvis debido a la edad, y a su madre por un accidente provocado por su padre. Si iniciaba una relación con Stephen, era un hecho de la vida que también lo perdería, ya sea porque ambos tuvieran la suerte de envejecer juntos o por alguna misión saliendo mal. No importaba. En algún momento, tarde o temprano, perdería a ese hombre… o Stephen lo perdería a él. ¿Estaba dispuesto a pasar por el dolor de la pérdida de un ser querido con tal de estar con ellos, ya sea por poco o mucho tiempo? La respuesta llegó de inmediato en un gran y rotundo **_sí_**. Si al final se perdían el uno al otro, entonces, como con Jarvis o su madre, lo único que tendrían serían los recuerdos de los buenos días, de los buenos momentos. Quizá no fuese suficiente algunos días, pero en otros servirían para poder sentirse mejor. Servirían para consolarse viendo que, incluso por un periodo de tiempo, fueron inmensamente felices.

Con su decisión tomada, fue rápido a comprar una cubeta de pintura blanca y empezó a cubrir todas y cada una de sus notas. Con cada brochazo que daba, más se convencía de que valdría la pena. Todo lo valdría con tal de pasar tiempo al lado de Stephen. Cuando terminó y vio el color blanco prístino de la pared sonrió como loco. Se prometió que nunca, jamás haría listas de pros y contras y que decidiría por instinto o hechos comprobables, no suposiciones. Después de eso fue directo al teléfono e hizo algunas llamadas para preparar sus vuelos. Al final tomó la misma mochila que compró en su primer viaje a Kamar-Taj y la llenó con ropa, guardando también todo lo que había hecho para la seguridad de la biblioteca de Kamar-Taj en cajas y cajas. Cuando estuvo listo, llamó a Domingo y se fue al aeropuerto antes de perder el coraje. En cuanto llegara hablaría con Stephen sobre lo que empezaba a sentir por él. Lo más seguro es que el hombre lo mandara con viento fresco, pero que jamás se diga que Tony Stark era un cobarde que le había ocultado sus sentimientos por miedo a ser rechazado.

A medio camino al aeropuerto se dio cuenta de que tendría que tomar una ducha rápida en el primer hotel en el que hiciera parada. Claramente no había pensado bien este viaje… ¡qué bien, ya estaba respetando su promesa!

El hombre amablemente le ayudó a bajar y meter en su bodega todas las cajas que había llevado con él. Le dio una más que generosa propina por ello y le hizo prometer que no le diría a nadie a dónde lo había llevado. El hombre se deshizo en promesas hasta que subió a su auto y se fue de regreso al aeropuerto, supuso. Apenas se perdió el auto de vista, cerró la puerta detrás de él y se fue a Kamar-Taj.

En todo el camino su mente no dejó de jugarle malas pasadas. Ya llevaba tres días sin dormir. ¿O eran cuatro? No estaba seguro, pero su mente claramente agotada sólo podía repasar una y otra vez cómo lo recibiría Stephen. ¿Estaría enojado de que regresó?, ¿Decepcionado de ver que no era capaz de cumplir por lo menos su petición de que lo dejara en paz? Quizá y se enojaba por verlo llegar con Domingo después de pensar que finalmente se había deshecho de él… pero entonces… ¿entonces por qué lo fue a ver?

Ya en la puerta, tocó como siempre, se paró derecho y puso una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios. El Maestro Hamir fue el que le abrió y como siempre, se hizo a un lado para que pudiera entrar. Tony le agradeció con un movimiento de cabeza.

–El Maestro Strange está entrenando con el Maestro Mordo en el patio que se encuentra enfrente de las habitaciones de Ancestral.

¿**_Maestro_** Strange?

–Gracias, Maestro Hamir. – Se inclinó un poco como agradecimiento y se fue al lugar indicado con Domingo feliz a su lado. Cuando vio bien a su alrededor, pudo ver cómo todo se veía muy, muy iluminado a pesar de que ya era más tarde de lo que hubiera esperado. ¿O quizá su percepción estaba sesgada porque estaba a punto de ver a Stephen de nuevo?

Lo primero que notó al llegar al patio indicado fue, ¿cómo no? A Stephen, quien intentaba atar sus zapatos. Sonrió un poco al verlo y sin pensarlo, se acercó a él, dejando que Domingo se adelantara. Stephen lo notó casi de inmediato, y luego subió su vista por la correa lentamente hasta verlo a él. En un intento de evitar hablar se agachó para atar el zapato de Stephen. Una vez listo, hizo un movimiento para que pudiera el otro pie. Stephen se levantó, de modo que sólo tuvo que acercarse un poco para poder atar el otro zapato. Una vez listo, se levantó y sacudió sus rodillas mientras se le quedaba viendo por un tiempo, intentando ver todos y cada uno de los cambios que los últimos 4 meses habían hecho en Stephen: su cabello era más corto y mucho más arreglado que el nido de pájaro que había tenido en la cabeza; se había cortado la barba, pero había dejado una perilla que lo hizo aún más guapo en su opinión. Eso lo hizo sonreír un poco.

Stephen parecía estar viendo lo que los últimos meses habían hecho en él también. 

No pudo soportar quedarse callado por más tiempo. Una de las desventajas de no dormir por más de dos días: se volvía muy, muy impaciente.

–¿Qué? – Stephen no parecía reaccionar. Probó con algo más. – Te vez bien en rojo, ¿sabes? Te queda… bien. De hecho, de vez muy bien… todo… tú. – eso no era lo que había querido decir, en lo absoluto. Jodido cerebro cansado.

Parecía que Stephen estaba listo pata decir algo, pero al parecer se acobardó en el último momento, pues decido concentrarse en Domingo en vez de seguir. Si seguían así, los agarraría la madrugada en el mismo lugar.

–¿Listo, Stephen? – preguntó Mordo con una sonrisa en su cara. Tony se giró a verlo, apartando por fin sus ojos del hombre alto enfrente suyo. – Bueno verte de nuevo, Tony.

–Sí, es agradable volver. Extrañaba la vista que tienen del Everest desde aquí. – No pudo evitar sonreírle, pero aun demostrando lo enojado que seguía porque Ancestral mandó a Stephen al Everest sólo para probar un punto. Mordo se rio por eso.

–Bueno, no puedo negar eso. – Se acercó otro par de pasos a ellos. – Pero debo pedirte que nos des espacio. Stephen está en medio de un entrenamiento.

¿Entrenamiento? Oh, mierda. Bien, bien. Esperaba que fuera cuerpo a cuerpo o de puntería. Había visto una única vez el de Rhodey. Jamás pidió ver un entrenamiento de nuevo. Nunca. Verlo ser golpeado más de un par de veces había sido terriblemente difícil para él. No quería ver lo que harían Mordo y Stephen, pero tampoco quería irse de ahí. Finalmente aceptó con un movimiento de cabeza y se fue de ahí y al lado de Ancestral, que estaba viendo a otra pareja de hombres pelear entre ellos. Eso no se veía muy peligroso. Rogó para que el entrenamiento de Stephen fuese igual a ese.

–Es agradable volver a verte, Tony. – dijo ella con una sonrisa y alegría en su voz.

–Sí, es agradable estar de vuelta. ¿Cómo han estado las cosas por acá?, ¿Todo bien?, ¿Nadie ha robado libros de la biblioteca o algo así? Porque traje muchas actualizaciones para la biblioteca y para el sistema de seguridad en general. Ya sabes, para que nadie con un micrófono entre aquí o algo así. O una cámara. También traje un nuevo reactor para sustituir el viejo, ya que su vida útil está llegando a su fin. Este durara por lo menos tres años sin necesidad de ser cambiado. ¡Y pensé en poner computadoras e internet! para estar más conectado con el mundo y saber qué está pasando en él y que tengan más comunicación con los demás. “Todo a un clic de distancia”. – Tomó aire y continuó. – ¿Y qué tal tu reserva de té? Encontré una nueva mezcla que espero que te guste. Es realmente buena. Incluso me gusto a mí. – Estaba hablando para evitar ir con Stephen y alejarlo de Mordo y el entrenamiento. Sus manos nerviosas jugaban con la correa de Domingo una y otra vez sin parar.

–No, nadie ha intentado robar libros de la biblioteca, ya sea por el sistema o por miedo a Wong. Puede ser ambos. Y no rechazare ver las nuevas cosas que has traído contigo para esas actualizaciones que mencionas. – le sonrió un poco más grande. – Mi reserva de té es bastante más pequeña que hace un año, debo admitir. Y sí, me encantaría probar esa nueva mezcla de la que hablas. Estoy segura de que debe tener su encanto. – Luego puso una cara un poco más sería. Eso era una mala noticia. – Sin embargo, debo decir que las cosas no han estado del todo bien. – volvió a ver a Stephen y a Mordo, que estaban ya en posición de combate. Eso provocó que sus manos apretaran aún más la correa de Domingo. – El santuario de Nueva York fue atacado hace dos días. El Maestro a cargo perdió la vida en el ataque, así como casi todos los estudiantes que estaban ahí en ese momento. El único sobreviviente fue Daniel Drumm. Tenía la esperanza de que eventualmente él se convirtiera en el Maestro de ese santuario. Sin embargo, aún le falta mucho por aprender.

No pudo decir nada pues sintió cómo Domingo jalaba su correa. Volvió a ver la pelea. Stephen estaba siendo agarrado del cuello por Mordo. Por más que intentaba apartar la vista, no lo logro. No hasta que vio a Stephen liberarse del agarre. Después de eso, ambos se empezaron a rodear entre sí mientras hablaban. Poco después Mordo le estaba enseñando una vara, y se tensó como una cuerda de violín a punto de ceder al ver como casi golpea a Stephen con ella. Domingo también lo hizo.

Ancestral lo notó de inmediato, pues intentó distraerlo.

–El Maestro Strange ha mejorado enormemente a lo largo de los meses que ha estado aquí. Ha conseguido el título de Maestro más rápido que cualquier persona que jamás haya conocido. – Ambos vieron como Stephen conjuraba algo de energía entre sus manos. Tony no quería saber o ver lo que venía, pero se obligó a hacerlo. – Tony. – Ese tono de voz hizo que la mirara de nuevo, preocupado. – Asignaré al Maestro Strange al santuario de Nueva York.

–¿Qué?

Sintió que la correa de Domingo se le escapaba de las manos. Apenas alcanzó a ver cómo el perro se lanzaba sobre Mordo, tirándolo al suelo y quedándose encima de él mientras todo el pelaje de su lomo se erizaba y empezaba a gruñirle junto a la nuca. Stephen también estaba en el suelo, a pocos metros de ellos, mirando la escena tan sorprendido como él.

** _¡Oh, mierda!_ **


	14. Capítulo 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aquí otro capítulo.

Mordo estaba prácticamente besando el suelo mientras el perro de Tony y Stephen permanecía encima de él, gruñéndole cada vez que se movía aunque fuese ligeramente, por lo que decidió quedarse completamente quieto en caso de que lo quisiera morder. No quería herir al animal si llegaban a ese punto. Después de todo estaba intentando proteger a uno de sus dueños.

–¡LO SIENTO, LO SIENTO, LO SIENTO!, ¡NO FUE A PROPÓSITO! – Aseguró Tony entre gritos mientras corría hacia Mordo para quitarle el perro de encima y obligarlo a hacerse a un lado para darle espacio suficiente y que se pudiera levantar sin problemas. El perro seguía con el pelaje del lomo erizado, pero por lo menos ya no parecía querer lanzarse y morder a Mordo.

Stephen, por su lado, se acercó a Mordo para ayudarlo a levantarse. Ambos vieron directamente a Tony y al perro.

–¡No fue a propósito! – Aseguró de nuevo, por si acaso. – Pero vamos, ¡fue gracioso! Acababas de vencer a Stephen y Domingo te venció a ti. Eso hace a Domingo el ganador. Creo que merece no ser regañado por eso.

–Domingo no estaba contemplado en la pelea, Tony. – dijo Mordo cruzando sus brazos, enojado. – No debería siquiera haber podido escapar de tus manos. Nunca lo había hecho.

–Nunca te había visto atacar a Stephen. – Contraatacó Tony, mirándolo de modo insistente.

Tony tenía un punto, pensó Stephen mientras recordaba cómo se había puesto Domingo con el hombre de la fuerza aérea cuando le gritó al castaño.

–Por eso es por lo que no permitimos perros en Kamar-Taj, Tony.

–¡Oh, vamos!, ¡Sólo estás enojado porque te ganó! – Aun cuando Tony lo dijo con una sonrisa, esta estaba más que un poco tensa. – Eso me da esperanzas. ¡Si Domingo te ganó, yo también podría hacerlo! – Miró a Stephen divertido. – Y lo siento, pero si Domingo le ganó a Mordo, y él te ganó a ti, significa que eres el más débil de por aquí.

–¡Oh, por favor! Sólo estaba desprevenido. No esperaba que caminara en el aire.

–Lo que tú digas, amigo. – Respondió Tony con buen humor. Después miró a Mordo. – Pero en serio. ¿Qué tal una pelea conmigo? Sólo que sin… ya sabes… todas las cosas mágicas. – preguntó mientras movía su mano de modo extraño y al azar.

_“Quiero ver si por lo menos puedo vencer a alguien en una pelea cuerpo a cuerpo”_

–Te he visto pelear, Tony. No estás a la altura. – Aseguró Mordo con una sonrisa.

–Tampoco Domingo y… – Realizó un ruidito con la boca. – te dejó besando el suelo. A como yo lo veo…

–¡Estaba desprevenido!

–No, no es cierto. Acababas de tener una pelea, por lo que tus sentidos deberían de estar aún agudizados, y tu sentido de pelea o huida aun activo, por lo que…

–Sí, lo estaba porque estaba hablando con Stephen y…

–¡Oh! ¿No querrás decir “regodearte” después de haberlo vencido? Es triste que te burles de alguien caído. – ninguno de los dos prestó atención a la queja de Stephen.

–¡No me burlaba!

–¿Le estabas dando una lección de vida, entonces?, ¿Algo como: “sí, mira, tú estás en el piso y yo no”?

–No, ese no era el propósito.

–¿Entonces cuál era?

–Sólo quería decirle que no se distrajera y que…

–¿Qué no se distrajera igual a cómo tú lo hiciste cuando te regodeabas ante él?

–¡Sí!

–¿Entonces te estabas regodeando?

–¡No!, ¡Quise decir no!

–¿Entonces es un “no, no estabas distraído”?

–¡Exacto!

–¡Entonces Domingo te ganó cuando estabas alerta!

–¿Qué? ¡No!

–¡Entonces demuéstralo!

–¡Bien!

–…

–Espera, ¿qué?

Incluso Mordo se sorprendió al aceptar. Bueno, al parecer Tony tenía un don para irritar a la gente hasta la sumisión. Por unos segundos se preguntó si el río al que se refería Ancestral sería capaz de no doblegarse ante Tony.

–¡Genial! – Tony gritó feliz antes de acercarse a Stephen y atar alrededor de su cintura la cuerda de Domingo. Stephen y Tony se obligaron a no sonrojarse por la cercanía del otro. – De acuerdo, todo listo. De ese modo Domingo no podrá tomarte por sorpresa de nuevo… a menos que sea capaz de arrastrar a Stephen con él.

Mientras Tony se quitaba su chamarra y se la daba a Stephen, Ancestral se acercó a ellos. Parecía más que intrigada por la manera en que Tony consiguió confundir lo suficiente a Mordo como para convencerlo de hacer lo que quería.

–Tengo un pantalón de mezclilla y no tanto movimiento, pero creo que puedo manejarlo. – Mordo se sonrió por eso. – Recuerda: nada de cosas mágicas.

Una vez que Tony calentó lo suficiente, se colocó en la posición de pelea que le había enseñado Happy. Los últimos meses no se los había pasado programando y escribiendo en la pared únicamente. Incluso antes de tomar su decisión pensaba que por lo menos haría algo para que, en caso de ser necesario, pudiera defenderse y defender a los demás. Luego entonces, entrenó. Quizá no fuese un especialista del combate, pero aprendía rápido, era flexible, y sabia la física de cómo hacer que sus golpes fueran más poderosos. Así pues, podía defenderse aún mejor que antes. Esperaba que fuese suficiente para pelear contra Mordo. Después de todo, el hombre parecía llevar años entrenando… a diferencia de sus meses. Tendría que recurrir al factor sorpresa y a la confianza que tenía el otro después de ganarle a Stephen para derrotarlo.

Mordo inicio la pelea dando golpes que sin duda estaban bien dirigidos, pero él sabía cómo desviarlos. Cuando Mordo vio que eso no funcionaba, intentó con un par de patadas. Esas le costaron un poco más de trabajo de desviar, así que tuvo que cubrirse de la mayoría de ellas. Mordo se confió al verlo ir a la defensiva. Error. En cuanto vio una abertura, la aprovechó para darle un golpe bien dirigido a su costado derecho. No fue lo suficientemente fuerte como para hacerlo retroceder. Sin embargo, los otros dos que le dio sí lo fueron. Sobre todo el último, que topó directo con su pecho. Mordo casi cayó por ese, pero en cuanto se recuperó de la sorpresa, se volvió a acercar e intento de nuevo con las patadas. Esta vez se agachó para esquivarlas, y cuando vio la mano de Mordo, la agarró y uso todo su peso y la velocidad que llevaba Mordo por el jalón para mandarlo directo al suelo. No obstante, antes de que su espalda tocara el piso, Mordo activó sus botas y se zafó de su agarre al tener impulso extra. Tony lo soltó de inmediato antes de que lo hiciera caer a él. No tuvo tiempo de recuperarse correctamente, pues vio que Mordo ya regresaba corriendo hacia él, por lo que se agachó, apoyó una de sus manos en el piso e impulso su pie para dar la patada más fuerte que podía justo en el plexo solar, logrando que, aun con las botas, saliera volando de ahí y aterrizara en su espalda con un muy duro golpe que sin duda le sacó el aire. Después de eso, se quedó de rodillas respirando de modo agitado, pero aun bien. Bueno, eso no fue tan mal.

Stephen estaba asombrado de que Mordo hubiera sido… vencido. No esperaba que Tony tuviera esas habilidades. Claro, lo había salvado de un par de asaltantes… pero de eso a golpear de ese modo a Mordo había un gran trecho. Reaccionó sólo hasta que sintió a Domingo jalarlo para acercarse a Tony. No tuvo problemas en ir con él pues también quería comprobar a Tony.

–¿Estás bien? – ¡Wow, qué buena pregunta!

–Sí, sólo un poco agitado. No esperaba que atacara así, pero bueno… es mi culpa por obligarlo a pelear conmigo. – Tony pudo ver la mano de Stephen enfrente de él para, supuso, ayudarlo a pararse. Lo tomó del antebrazo y se impulsó hacia arriba. – Voy a sentir esos golpes mañana. – dijo con alegría mientras veía sus brazos un poco rojos en algunas partes. Stephen agarró sus brazos y los empezó a revisar por cualquier daño.

–Tendrás moretones. Afortunadamente no hay daño severo.

Stephen pasó sus manos por los brazos de Tony, tocando la piel cálida y firme en busca de algún hueso astillado o fracturado. Conscientemente sabía que Mordo no habría golpeado tan duro como para provocar daño severo, pero una parte de él quería asegurarse de que nada estuviera realmente mal con Tony. Detuvo sus manos en cuanto notó que lo estaba tocando quizá más de lo necesario… pero no retiró sus manos. Lo que sí hizo fue obligarse a ver al castaño directo a la cara. Tony lo veía algo curioso, pero también con lo que podría ser descrito como… como esperanza. ¿Podría ser…?

–Eso… eso es algo que no esperaba. – dijo Mordo entre jadeos cuando se unió a ellos. – Fue una buena pelea, Tony. Lamento haberte subestimado. No volverá a ocurrir.

Tony dejó su mirada unos segundos más en el rostro de Stephen y luego se giró, quitando los brazos de las manos de Stephen, para sonreírle a Mordo brillantemente y tenderle una mano para que la estrechara. Mordo la aceptó aun con la sonrisa en su boca.

–Que buena pelea, pero sin resentimientos, ¿verdad? Es más, ¿por qué no te invito unos bollos de carne que tanto te gustan?, ¿Tienes tiempo de hacer un viaje a China? Podríamos tomar algo de comer y, ya sabes, beber o algo como eso. Tú, Wong, Stephen y yo. Será divertido.

–No esperaba que vencieras a Mordo de ese modo, Tony. – Aceptó Ancestral mientras se acercaba a ellos. – Has recibido entrenamiento, aunque no mucho.

–Happy, mi guardaespaldas, era boxeador antes de que lo contratara. Él me enseñó algunas cosas y bueno… conoce a otros que me enseñaron otras. – Se encogió de hombros, restándole importancia. – ¿Así que… bollos? – preguntó de nuevo a Mordo.

–Claro. Me daré un baño y los encontraré en la puerta en… ¿media hora?

–¡Perfecto! Y sí, por favor, hazlo. Apestas. Me niego a ser visto contigo oliendo de esa manera. Así que corre y ponte decente mientras cazo a Wong para convencerlo de venir también. – Se giró a Ancestral. – ¿Qué piensas de los bollos de flor de cerezo de la última vez?, ¿Te gustaría un par? Apuesto que sí. Genial, te traeremos tres.

Ancestral estaba más que divertida por la actitud de Tony. Sabía que el hombre estaba nervioso por lo que le había dicho sobre mandar a Stephen al santuario de Nueva York, en donde recientemente había muerto bastante gente durante un ataque. Luego entonces, lo dejó ser, por lo menos en lo que restaba del día. Después de todo, era su manera de afrontar su miedo.

–Eso suena maravilloso. – Extendió la mano delante de ella y hacia Tony. – Y a cambio, cuidare a Domingo mientras ustedes salen. Pero recuerda traerlos antes de la media noche. Los tres tienen clases mañana temprano.

La sonrisa de Tony era inmensa cuando escuchó eso. Stephen y Mordo veían estupefactos a Ancestral. No esperaban que le siguiera el juego a Tony. No de esa manera, al menos.

–Señor, sí, señor. Estarán metidos en sus camas antes de su hora de dormir, lo prometo. – Tony se acercó a Stephen y desató a Domingo para darle la correa a Ancestral. – Aquí. Domingo comió, bebió y dio su paseo antes de llegar, así que lo único que hay que hacer es quedarse con él el resto de la tarde.

–Por supuesto.

Tony se giró a ver a Stephen cuando Mordo se retiraba y él no. – Mordo no es el único que apesta, y como con él, me niego a ser visto con alguien que huele así de mal a mi lado. Vamos, corre, Stephen Strange, ve a tomar un baño. – Después de eso le dio la espalda.

Stephen puso los ojos en blanco, pero con algo de cariño. Se fue de ahí y dejó a Tony y a Ancestral solos.

Una vez que Tony estaba seguro de que Stephen se encontraba lo suficientemente lejos como para no poder escucharlos, vio a Ancestral directo a los ojos y con un tono mucho más serio, retomó su conversación anterior:

–¿Por qué enviarías a Stephen al santuario de Nueva York?

–Porque él es un buen Maestro, con grandes habilidades que podrá protegerlo. Además, sé que te estas quedando en Nueva York también, Tony.

La mujer le dio una sonrisa cómplice antes de irse de ahí con Domingo a su lado. Tony se quedó parado sin moverse, viéndola por un minuto o dos… después de los cuales, sintió que su cara se partía en dos por su enorme sonrisa. ¿Quizá existía una posibilidad? Un par de respiraciones profundas después fue tras Wong. Contaba con menos de veinte minutos para convencerlo de unirse a su salida improvisada.

Sólo requirió de 3 minutos.

La salida fue increíblemente agradable, a decir verdad.

La primera parada había sido China para comprar los bollos de carne de Mordo, así como un par de bebidas embriagantes. A Wong le gustaban más por el sabor que por el hecho de que embriagaban. Tony parecía tomarles gusto rápidamente, pero se detuvo de inmediato al ver cómo lo miraba Stephen. Se veía preocupado por cada vaso que bebida, así que se detuvo.

Después de la comida y las bebidas habían ido a caminar un poco para hacer la digestión, pero realmente no sirvió de nada, pues seguían topándose con puestos de comida que todos deseaban probar. Estaban seguros de que habían comido demasiado, pero siempre parecían encontraban un pequeño espacio extra para alguna otra comida de aspecto atrayente, o para beber una nueva mezcla de té. Terminaron por comprar 6 mezclas diferentes, y 2 más para Ancestral exclusivamente.

Para el momento en que llegaron a Japón, Tony se veía un tanto apagado. Stephen vio cómo vacilaba un poco en sus pasos y se mecía en su lugar mientras esperaban a que les dieran los bollos de flor de Sakura para Ancestral. Stephen pasó su brazo por detrás de su espalda para estabilizarlo. Tony lo miró medio dormido, sonriéndole. Le agradeció con voz baja y se recargó un poco más en él. Stephen estaba feliz por ello, sin embargo no pudo evitar preguntarse por un instante si Mordo o Wong dirían o harían algo. Con cuidado de mantener sus emociones guardadas detrás de una cara en blanco, se giró hacia ellos… únicamente para ver cómo Mordo le estaba pasando algo de dinero a Wong, quien lo guardó con una sonrisa feliz en un pequeño monedero que luego puso en uno de los bolsillos de sus pantalones. Mordo no se veía muy feliz por la pérdida de dinero, pero al ver la cara de Stephen, le sonrió divertido, igual que Wong. Stephen puso su mejor cara ofendida, pero se sintió agradecido por la aceptación. Eso le quitó un peso enorme de encima que ni siquiera sabía que tenía.

Para cuando regresaron a Kamar-Taj se había soltado una tormenta terrible. Mordo, quien llevaba una bolsa ligeramente más pequeña que la de Wong, se despidió de ellos tan pronto como atravesaron el portal no sin antes agradecerle a Tony por todo. Wong también le agradeció a Tony y se ofreció a ser él quien le diera los tés a Ancestral mañana por la mañana. Tony le agradeció por eso, pero quería ver si la encontraba despierta para recuperar a Domingo e irse a casa a dormir. Wong asintió y los dejó solos. Stephen sólo miraba a Tony y cuando él empezó a caminar, decidido a acompañarlo.

Tuvieron suerte, Ancestral seguía despierta y, a decir por los libros en su mesita de té, le esperaba una noche de estudio. Ella recibió la bolsa de tés y bollos, les agradeció a ambos y los dejó seguir su camino con Domingo detrás de ellos.

–Yo… podría acompañarte a donde sea que te estés quedando, si quieres. – ofreció Stephen viéndolo directamente.

–¿Mmm? Pero… te mojaras. Está un poco lejos de aquí, así que quizá quieras quedarte.

–No, yo… te iré a dejar si está bien para ti. Quisiera ver en dónde te estas quedando. Ya sabes… por si es necesario o algo. – Era una excusa pobre, rayando en lo patético, lo sabía bien, razón por la cual evitó la mirada de Tony viendo a todos lados menos a su rostro.

–Claro. Sí. Buena idea. – Tony empezó a caminar con Domingo siguiéndolo. Stephen abrió rápido un portal a su habitación y colocó con prisa su propia bolsa antes de seguir a Tony y a Domingo a su casa.

Tony tenía razón, estaba algo lejos, y con el camino mojado no podían correr hasta llegar a su destino a riesgo de caer en medio de esta por la pobre iluminación de las calles. Además, la lluvia no estaba ayudando en nada al no poder ver bien por donde pisaban. Bueno, por lo menos podían cubrirse de vez en cuando bajo los pequeños techos.

Unos cuarenta minutos después llegaron a lo que parecía una bodega vieja y abandonada. Tony sacó una llave de su bolsillo y abrió la puerta, entrando de inmediato al lugar, prendiendo las luces tan pronto llegó al interruptor. Todo parecía estar cubierto de polvo, pero no estaba tan mal. Había un catre y una cama en la pared contraria a la puerta, pegados a esta; una gran mesa de metal estaba en medio del lugar, acaparado casi todo el espacio disponible, y con una silla vieja de madera a su lado; un pequeño tanque de gas se encontraba conectado a una muy pequeña parrilla; la parrilla estaba colocada sobre un gabinete de madera clara con dos puertas en donde supuso que estaban todos los utensilios de cocina; el refrigerador más pequeño que jamás había visto estaba a su lado y pegado a la esquina; la pared que estaba contra el refrigerados parecía ser una construcción relativamente reciente pues podía ver claramente el ladrillo sin pintar, así como una puerta color carbón… ¿el baño, quizá?; lo último que había ahí era una tarja de acero a un lado de la puerta por la que entraron que combinaba bien con la mesa central. Sobre ella estaban los platos de barro en los que Tony solía llevarle comida. Al verlos sintió que su corazón dolía.

Aun no se había disculpado por gritarle aquel día.

El sonido de Tony regañando a Domingo por restregarse contra su cama lo sacó de su ensoñación. Él y Tony estaban completamente empapados, y el perro estaba peor. Sin duda mañana olería bastante mal. Tony, por su lado, estaba pasando sus manos por el cabello de modo rápido para poderse deshacer de la mayor cantidad de agua, supuso.

–Será mejor que me dé un baño antes de que me enferme. – Dijo Tony mientras se quitaba su chamarra y la colocaba encima de la única silla disponible. – Tú… debería hacer lo mismo.

–Claro, sí. Yo… gracias. Por las compras.

–De nada, Stephen.

Stephen no quería irse, por lo que siguió paseando su mirada unos momentos más hasta que vio algunas cajas encimadas una en otra cerca de la cama de Tony. Esas no se veían con polvo. Tony siguió su mirada y cuando vio las cajas le dijo:

–Son actualizaciones, para la biblioteca y… algunas cosas más. Si a Ancestral le gusta la idea, traeré aún más cosas. Pero únicamente si ella quiere, claro.

–Claro. – Sin nada más para ver y sin otra excusa para alargar su estancia en la casa de Tony, se colocó su anillo de onda en la mano y abrió un portal a su cuarto. Estaba a punto de pasar cuando se detuvo, se giró y vio a Tony, que estaba sacando algo de ropa de su maleta. Quería decir algo, pero tenía tanto miedo de que Tony lo rechazara o le dijera que no lo perdonaba que nada salió de su boca. Mañana, se prometió. Mañana lo abordaría y le pediría perdón por todo, y le diría lo que sentía por él. Le dio una última mirada y atravesó el portal.

Ya en su cuarto, cerró el portal, quedándose parado y viendo en donde había estado este. Tony estaba de regreso y lo vería por la mañana. Sintió que un gran peso le era retirado de los hombros. Era como si pudiera volver a respirar. Tony había regresado y mañana le diría lo que sentía por él.

Así, con renovadas energías, se dirigió al baño para tomar una ducha caliente y dormir.

No pudo dormir.


	15. Capítulo 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Estamos tan cerca. Estoy esperando iniciar el de Iron Man antes de año nuevo, desde luego, y tengo un nuevo fic para navidad que quiero empezar publicar a lo largo de esta semana.

No llevaba acostado en su cama ni media hora cuando se dio por vencido. Era obvio para él que esa noche no podría dormir por más que lo intentara, así que se levantó con su ropa de dormir totalmente arrugada por la cantidad de vueltas que había dado en la cama y se acercó a la ventana para ver si un poco de aire fresco podría ayudarlo a relajarse, así como el sonido de la lluvia al caer. Al apoyar sus manos en el alfeizar sintió el reloj que le había dado Christine. Con una pequeña sonrisa se acercó a su escritorio y con cuidado, tomó la vieja máquina de escribir que había estado ahí desde que había llegado y le puso algo de papel. Cuando estuvo listo, se sentó y empezó a escribir. En muchas partes se encontró dudando sobre qué poner o la mejor manera de expresarse, pero en otras, fue realmente fácil dejar que sus dedos siguieran tecleando. Al terminar sus manos estaban algo adoloridas, pero sin duda valió la pena al ver la carta una vez terminada.

La carta decía lo siguiente:

* * *

_Querida Christine, _

_Te escribo deseando que te encuentres bien. Yo estoy bien. O tan bien como uno podría esperar, supongo. _

_Antes que nada, me gustaría disculparme por cómo te trate. Y no me refiero únicamente al momento en que intentaste decirme que podría haber algo más que le diera sentido a mi vida sino por todo. Y es que cuando inicié una relación contigo en verdad me sentí atraído hacia ti no sólo por tu belleza, la cual no es poca, sino también por tu carácter, tu pasión por la medicina y tu deseo infinito de querer ayudar a la gente. Quiero que sepas que el amor que sentía por ti era genuino y te pido que nunca dudes de él. Siempre has sido maravillosa y, Christine, siempre te mereciste algo mucho mejor que yo, que nunca supe apreciarte correctamente. No te supe atesorar de la manera adecuada. _

_Christine, tenías toda la razón en las palabras duras que me diste aquella tarde que finalmente te diste por vencida conmigo. Yo sólo pensaba en mí y en cómo una relación contigo podía afectarme a mí. Nunca me detuve a pensar en cómo podrían afectarte a ti mis decisiones. En lo único en que pensaba era en mi futuro y en la gran carrera que estaba haciendo; en lo famoso que me estaba volviendo y la gente que estaba conociendo. Y lo siento. Lo digo sinceramente. Lo siento por todo lo que hice o no hice, por mis acciones o falta de ellas que te llegaron a herir. _

_Cuando te alejé, parte de mi pensó que regresarías como siempre lo hacías. Estaba acostumbrado a recibir segundas, terceras u oportunidades infinitas sólo por ser quien era. Por eso, cuando no lo hiciste, me negué a ver que era por mi comportamiento y pensé que era porque ya no era útil para ti. Estúpidamente pensé que, al igual que yo, la gente se quedaba alrededor de otros únicamente mientras les fueran útiles. Debí saber que tú no eras así. _

_Yo debo advertirte por lo que viene a continuación. Entenderé si no deseas leerlo y simplemente saltas al final de la carta, pero Christine, necesito contárselo a alguien y tú siempre fuiste mi amiga antes que mi amante. Espero que podamos, en algún punto en el futuro, rescatar esa amistad. Así que, aquí va: Christine, no he arreglado mis manos, pero creo que encontré algo que puede darle sentido a mi vida tal como dijiste que podría pasar. Y no es un algo, sino un alguien. _

_En realidad, él me encontró a mí en uno de mis peores momentos. Lo hizo cuando me estaban asaltando y sí, él me salvó. Pero no sólo hizo eso, sino que también se quedó a mi lado durante algún tiempo. Este tiempo fue corto porque, como contigo, lo eché todo a perder. Sin embargo, él volvió. Tengo una segunda oportunidad que pienso aprovechar porque en el tiempo que estuvo lejos de mi lado, me di cuenta de que quería ser una mejor persona para poder estar con él, no porque me sintiera obligado. Esta vez quiero ser mejor para poder ser digno de una persona tan maravillosa como él. No puedo decir que lo amo, aun no por lo menos, pero creo que estoy tan cerca de hacerlo que me asusta. Por primera vez en mi vida me hacen falta palabras para poder definir lo que siento por él y sin embargo, sé perfectamente dentro de mí que él podría ser el único. La única persona correcta en este mundo que es perfecta para mí en todos los sentidos._

_Seguramente sabes que nunca he creído en las historias de amor a primera vista, ni a segunda vista para el caso; tampoco en las de amor verdadero o en las que el amor lo puede todo, y aun así creo que lo nuestro durará para siempre. A su lado me siento invencible y siento que no importa lo que venga, lograremos salir adelante porque nos tenemos el uno al otro. _

_Aun no sé si él me aceptara después de haberlo lastimado cuando lo aleje de mí, pero sólo quería que supieras que tenías razón en todo. _

_Gracias por tus duras palabras que, aun cuando ha pasado más de un año desde que me las dijiste, me han hecho reflexionar. Me han dado un golpe de realidad y me han hecho darme cuenta de que no quiero arruinar algo que puede ser maravilloso del mismo modo que hice contigo. _

_>> _

_Si decidiste brincarte la última parte, puedes leer desde aquí sin peligro. _

_Espero que algún día puedas perdonarme y que con el tiempo me permitas seguir siendo tu amigo. Comprenderé si la respuesta es un rotundo no. Después de todo, ni siquiera estoy seguro de que, de haber estado en tu lugar, fuese capaz de perdonar algo como lo que te hice. _

_Siempre tuyo. _

_Stephen. _

** _P.D.: No tienes idea de lo que me costó escribir esta carta con mis manos como están, por lo que te pido que antes de romperla, la leas. Por si acaso, estoy remarcando esta parte para que la veas y leas antes que el resto de la carta. Gracias. _**

* * *

Podía decir casi con total seguridad que la creación de su pequeña carta molestó a todo el mundo, porque el sonido de las teclas de máquina de escribir ciertamente no era discreto. Sin embargo no le importaba mucho. Si él no podía dormir, tampoco los demás, pensó con diversión.

Dejó la carta en su mesa, pensando en que por la mañana podría arreglárselas para mandarla o, mejor aún, arreglárselas para hacerla aparecer en la casa de Christine. Mucho mejor si se tomaba en cuenta que no quería que ella supiera en dónde estaba.

Contempló la idea de volver a intentar dormir por unos buenos 20 minutos antes de decidir que tenía razón antes al suponer que esa noche no dormiría. Y es que, pese a todo, aún se encontraba emocionado por saber que Tony había vuelto. Sí, no había **_vuelto a él_**, pero eso no era lo importante. Lo importante es que era de nuevo accesible para él, aun cuando desconocía por cuando tiempo. Si podía hace que Tony se diera cuenta en este marco de tiempo de que había cambiado, que era mejor persona de lo que fue cuando se marchó, entonces quizá le daría una oportunidad de redimirse, ¿verdad? Quizá eso reafirmaría su declaración de amor de mañana por la mañana.

Después de ver por la habitación otros 3 minutos se levantó y se cambió de ropa por unas túnicas secas iguales a las que se había quitado, agarró uno de los libros que había tomado prestados de la biblioteca para regresarlo y salió de su cuarto rumbo a la biblioteca. Pero primero haría una pequeña parada por el comedor. Demasiada comida callejera terminaría por enfermarlo. Una fruta lo haría sentir un poco menos culpable con su cuerpo.

Cuando cruzó el patio para llegar a la biblioteca se permitió un pequeño gesto infantil al brincar sobre un charco de agua, y después siguió corriendo. Si metía agua a la biblioteca seguro que Wong se indignaría por ello.

Después de dejar su libro en la mesa del bibliotecario se paseó por todos los pasillos un par de veces, buscando a Wong o algún libro que llamara su atención, pero no encontró nada. Con curiosidad, y ya sabiendo que Wong no andaba cerca de ahí, se dirigió a los libros privados de Ancestral. Sabía bien que las cadenas no se abrirían a menos que su huella estuviera en el sistema de Tony. De todos modos lo intentó. Probó varios buenos hechizos que pensó que servirían, pero las cadenas no cedieron. Ya como último recurso coloco su dedo índice en el lector. Contra todo pronóstico, la cadena cedió.

–Bueno, eso fue fácil.

Con cuidado agarró el libro y se dirigió con él a una de las mesas de estudio. Tan pronto como lo abrió, sacó su manzana y empezó a comer. Mientras masticaba empezó a pasar las hojas para ver si encontraba algo interesante. Leyó algunas páginas al azar, topándose con todo tipo de hechizos y una o dos páginas que hablaban sobre dimensiones diferentes a la suya y rituales para traer a sus gobernantes a la tierra. Si bien eso era capaz de llamar su atención, al girar una hoja, se fueron muchas más y el libro se quedó casi en sus páginas finales, como si hubiera sido abierto más que suficientes veces en ese lugar exacto que ahora estaba simplemente marcado. La imagen de esa primera hoja le pareció familiar. Levantó la vista y sí, era el collar que estaba encima del pedestal que tenía enfrente. La curiosidad tenía siempre lo mejor de él, no había duda. Se giró en su asiento para ver hacia la entrada de la biblioteca.

>>¡Wong!

Después de unos segundos de ver que nadie venia, decidió que bien podría seguir adelante y ver si podía hacer ese hechizo. ¡Al diablo!

Rápidamente se levantó y fue hasta el pedestal. Se sentía como un niño de nuevo, pero eso no lo detuvo de tomarlo de su lugar y colocárselo en el cuello. Es decir, estaba seguro de que se metería en muchos problemas. En grandes problemas… pero sólo si lo atrapaban.

Regresó a su asiento casi con la misma rapidez. Había que aprovechar cada segundo antes de que Wong llegara.

>>Ok. – Empezó a leer a voz alta sólo para evitar perderse algo importante. – “Primero, abre el Ojo de Agamotto”

Se concentró y colocó sus manos en posición correcta, abriéndolas del modo esperado. El ojo se abrió sin problemas, mostrando un intenso brillo verde.

>>Listo.

Si no estuviera tan preocupado por ser atrapado, seguro que estaría riendo o sonriendo como loco. Tendría tiempo para celebrar más tarde.

Ubicó sus manos en la siguiente posición, haciendo que un mandala de color verde se apareciese frente a estas. Jaló el mandala sobre uno de sus brazos, del modo indicado. Esto era más fácil que intentar cocinar.

Para probarlo, se decidió por algo pequeño, sólo en caso de que no funcionara. Así pues, movió su mano hacia la manzana a medio comer y la giró a la derecha. La manzana se mostró como si alguien la hubiera terminado de comer por completo y hubiera dejado solo el centro. Cuando la movió a la izquierda, la manzana volvió a estar completa, viendo exactamente los pedazos volverse a unir al todo.

>>¡No puede ser!

De acuerdo, sólo quería ver si funcionaba una vez más.

Repitió los mismos pasos, sólo que esta vez forzó su giro a la derecha, haciendo que la manzana mostrara signos de descomposición ahora. A la izquierda, de nuevo estaba tal como la había tomado del comedor. Por curiosidad, puso el libro al que sabía que alguien en algún punto del pasado le había tirado café encima dejando ilegible una la página delante de él. Movió su mano a la izquierda, logrando que la página fuera legible de nuevo. Pudo ver, aunque por un momento, que se hablaba de una dimensión llamada “La Dimensión Oscura” y de alguien de nombre Dormammu, así como de la dimensión “Cancerverso” y de un tal Shuma Gorath. ¿Dormammu de nuevo?

Supuso que había estado tan concentrado leyendo estas nuevas dimensiones que sólo el ruido de vidrio rompiéndose a su alrededor lo hizo reaccionar. Vio cómo se abría la dimensión del espejo alrededor de su mano derecha, encerrando el libro y su mano con el mandala adentro. No paso mucho antes de escuchar a alguien gritar detrás de él.

– ¡Alto! – Stephen se volvió a ver a los recién llegados ya con su mano liberada y el mandala esfumado. Estaba en tantos problemas cuando vio que eran Mordo y Wong. Mierda. – No se permite alterar las probabilidades de la continuidad. ¡Está prohibido! – Gritó Mordo con furia no sólo en su voz, sino en sus expresiones y en todo su ser.

–Yo solo hice exactamente lo que decía el libro. – intentó defenderse ante Mordo mientras perdía de vista a Wong.

–¡¿Y el libro que decía sobre los peligros de hacer ese ritual?! – preguntó Wong con una furia igual a la de Mordo, pero mejor contenida a su lado izquierdo, sorprendiéndolo. Su tono de voz lo hizo sentir como un niño pequeño e indefenso, del mismo modo que lo hacía sentir su padre cuando le gritaba por no ser perfecto. Eso no le gusto ni un poco.

–No lo sé. No he llegado a esa parte todavía. – Había deseado decir cualquier otra cosa, pero parecía que había entrado en “ese” espacio de su mente al que siempre iba cuando alguien le gritaban con furia real en la voz.

–La manipulación temporal crea ramificaciones en el tiempo. Causa aperturas dimensionales inestables. ¡Paradojas espaciales!, ¡Bucles temporales!, ¡¿Quieres seguir reviviendo el mismo momento una y otra vez para siempre, o no haber existido nunca?!

Aún nervioso, dijo en voz baja. – Las advertencias deberían de ir al frente, no al final.

Evitó la mirada de los dos hombres a los que consideraba sus amigos. Estaba avergonzado, pero más que eso, estaba aterrado de los gritos.

Wong se acercó a él y cerró el libro de modo fuerte. – Tu curiosidad pudo costarte la vida. – lo miró directo a los ojos esta vez para asegurarse de que entendiera lo que diría a continuación. – No estabas manipulando el continuo espacio-tiempo, lo estabas fracturando. – Le arrebató el libro y lo llevó a su lugar. Antes de llegar, se volvió a verlo de nuevo. – No se juega jamás con la ley natural. La defendemos.

–¿Cómo lograste hacer eso? – preguntó un poco más calmado Mordo mientras lo señalaba a él y al collar. No comprendió lo que decía, así que hizo un sonido curioso para alentarlo a continuar. – ¿Quién te enseño la serie de encantamientos necesarios para entender esto? – Ahora parecía estar entre curioso y preocupado.

–Tengo memoria fotográfica. Así fue como conseguí mi título y mi doctorado al mismo tiempo.

–Lo que haces requiere… algo más que buena memoria. – Le advirtió con tono de regaño. – ¿Y cómo fue que sacaste el libro de su lugar? Se ha probado el sistema con más estudiantes curiosos de los que me gustaría aceptar.

–Únicamente puse mi dedo en el lector y la cadena cayó.

Mordo miró a Wong enojado. – ¿Tony lo programó así? – al ver la mirada perdida de Wong, volvió a ver a Stephen. – ¿Qué le dijiste para que te diera acceso?, ¿O él te lo dio siempre y jamás nos dijo?

–No lo sé. – aseguró Stephen. Supuso que acababa de meter en problemas a Tony también. Maldición. Eso lo hizo sentir peor.

–Naciste para las artes místicas. – Le aseguró Wong con paciencia y tranquilizad, ya dejando de lado su enojo inicial. O por lo menos eso parecía.

–Y estas manos siguen sin control. – afirmó Stephen con amargura mientras las levantaba para mostrárselas.

–Por ahora, sí. – afirmó Wong.

–¿No para siempre?

–No somos profetas. – dijo Wong volviendo un poco a su estado enojado.

–¿Y entonces cuándo van a decirme lo que somos?

Mordo y Wong compartieron una mirada y después se giraron para llevar a Stephen al lugar donde estaba el collar. Wong inicio la explicación.

–Hay personas y organizaciones que se encargan de proteger la tierra de amenazas físicas. Los hechiceros la protegemos de amenazas un tanto más místicas. – Se paró justo enfrente del pedestal y movió un disco de la base, después de lo cual se mostró un globo terráqueo encima de este, iluminado con algunos puntos de color anaranjado brillante. – Ancestral es la última de una larga línea de hechiceros supremos. Comenzó hace miles de años, con el padre de las artes místicas, el poderoso Agamotto. El mismo hechicero que creó el ojo que usaste imprudentemente. – Stephen bajó la vista y evitó la mirada dura de Wong. Este continuó con su explicación.

>>Agamotto construyó tres santuarios en lugares de poder donde ahora se erigen grandes ciudades. Esa puerta. – señaló la perta a su izquierda. – da al santuario de Hong Kong. Y esa. – señaló ahora la que estaba frente a él. – al santuario de Nueva York. Aquella. – señaló la última puerta, que estaba casi a sus espaldas. – al santuario de Londres. Juntos, los santuarios generan un escudo protector sobre el mundo.

–Los santuarios protegen al mundo. – Mordo lo miró directo a los ojos. – Y los hechiceros protegen los santuarios.

–¿Sí?, ¿De qué? – algo le decía que no le iba a gustar esa respuesta.

–De seres interdimensionales que amenazan a nuestro universo. – respondió con tranquilidad Mordo.

–Como Dormammu. – Confirmó más que preguntar Stephen.

Mordo lo miró preocupado. – ¿Dónde escuchaste ese nombre?

–Yo lo acabo de leer en la página que tenía café en ella. ¿Por qué?

Wong un movimiento de los anillos del pedestal después y la imagen del globo terráqueo se desvanecía para darle paso a otra imagen. Esta era desconocida y realmente fascinante, pero aterradora en cierta medida. – Dormammu habita en la dimensión oscura. Fuera del tiempo. – tanto Mordo como Stephen estaban atónitos por la imagen. – Es el conquistador cósmico. El destructor de mundos. Un ser de poder infinito y de hambre infinita que busca invadir cada universo y absorber a todos los mundos en su dimensión oscura. Y ambiciona la tierra, más que nada.

Stephen soltó una risita nerviosa, como si esperara que le dijeran que todo era una broma. Cuando ninguno de los otros dos hombres dijo nada o se empezó a reír con él, tuvo que aceptar que quizá no era una broma. Eso lo puso nervioso. No le gustaba estar nervioso o inseguro. – Ok. Ok. Em, yo… – pudo ver la mirada que intercambiaron Mordo y Wong al ver su vacilación. – Estoy fuera de esto. Yo sólo vine aquí para curar mis manos. No vine para pelear en una especie de… batalla mística.

–¿Ni siquiera para salvarlo a él, Stephen? – preguntó Ancestral llegando a donde estaban los tres, con un Tony medio dormido detrás de ella, quien llevaba una playera de una banda de los 80’s tan vieja que parecía ser traslucida, y un pantalón de chándal aún más viejo a decir por los pequeños hoyos que se podían ver aun con la poca luz de la zona en que estaba el pedestal. Domingo parecía estar por completo alerta, viéndolos a todos y moviendo la cola en cuanto vio a Stephen. – ¿No pelearías en esta batalla mística para asegurarte que ningún daño llegue a Tony?

Al escuchar su nombre, parecía que Tony se animó un poco más. Los miró a todos con ojos curiosos, aunque aún medio dormidos, como si se estuviera dando cuenta apenas de que ya no estaba en su bodega y que esto no era un sueño.

–Lo que estoy o no dispuesto a hacer por él no es algo que te incumba.

Mordo aprovechó para hacer la pregunta que quería hacer a Tony. – ¿Le diste permisos a Stephen para acceder a la sección de Ancestral? Sabes que nadie, excepto ella, puede sacar esos libros.

Tony frunció el ceño ante el tono acusatorio de Mordo.

–Estás tan apegado a las reglas, Mordo… o a lo que crees que son las reglas, a lo que está bien y lo que no, que una zona gris no parece computar en tu cerebro. Crees que tus reglas te guiarán por todos lados y podrás aplicarla para todo. Pero te diré algo, Mordo, ¡eso no es así! Y antes de que digas otra cosa, sí, no entiendo las leyes bajo las cueles trabajan ustedes, pero sé matemáticas, física cuántica, y puedo decirte muchas teorías que contradicen lo que tú crees que es un orden perfecto en el universo. ¿Las reglas están para romperse?, ¿Te suena una campana?, ¿Quién te dice que esas reglas son las correctas, que no están mal?, ¿Quién te asegura que si no las rompes todo estará bien? Nadie. Porque no lo sabes hasta que lo haces. ¿Y si lo haces y descubres que esa era únicamente una regla absurda que no servía para nada? Te podrías estar perdiendo de conocimiento infinito sólo por querer quedarte encajonado. O si hablamos de algo más… **_místico_**, dime Mordo, ¿quién te asegura que el romper una regla no era algo que tenía que pasar?, ¿Quién te dice que eso no formaba parte del… del gran plan del universo. – tomó una respiración para calmarse y siguió. – Y por cierto, fue ella la que me dijo que le diera acceso a Stephen desde el principio. ¿Puede eso procesarte en tu cerebro? – preguntó Tony enojado y cruzándose de brazos delante de ellos.

Mordo volvió a ver a Ancestral sorprendido.

–Es cierto. Yo le dije a Tony que le diera acceso a Stephen a toda la biblioteca, sin excepción. – Pese al tono amable y la cara agradable que mostraba Ancestral, uno podía decir que no estaba dejando espacio para discusiones.

Los tres hechiceros estaban sumamente sorprendidos al escuchar eso.

–¿Por qué? – Tony tenía razón: no lograba ver ninguna razón que respaldara esa petición.

–Porque, Mordo, he visto en lo que Stephen se puede convertir. – ella lo miró a directo a los ojos, para luego ver a Stephen de la misma manera. – Si bien comete errores, no son diferentes de los que yo misma cometí en mi juventud, y durante mis primeros años como hechicera suprema. – Paseó la mirada entre los hechiceros antes de mostrándoles las marcas de Dormammu. Stephen las había visto recién y comprendió lo que significaban. Igual que todos los demás. Tony se limitó a mirarla con la cabeza de lado de modo curioso por la nueva marca en la frente de Ancestral.

–No, eso no puede ser. – dijo de modo desesperado Mordo, como si intentara convencerse a sí mismo sobre eso. – ¿Por qué?

–Tenía curiosidad y sed de conocimiento. – sonrió de un modo… como si se estuviera riendo de ella misma. – Como Stephen, estaba plagada de confianza en mí misma. No me pareció peligroso en un inicio, y quería ver por mí misma de lo que era capaz. Quería ver mis límites. Después de eso, fue por otras razones aún más poderosas.

>>Lo que dice Tony es cierto: a veces, todas las reglas deben ser rotas por una causa mayor. Lo sé porque he tenido que hacerlo más de una vez. He sacrificado mucho y a muchos para poder llevar el mundo por un camino que evite una catástrofe. Y aun así, siempre hay una después de esa. – sonrió con tristeza mientras escondida las marcas de la dimensión oscura. – Eres un buen hechicero, Mordo, pero tienes un espíritu rígido e inamovible, forjada por el fuego de tu juventud. Tienes una gran fuerza. Siempre dispuesto a hacer lo que crees que se debe hacer por el bien mayor, sin dudar, pero siempre dentro de las reglas. Esa es la razón por la que te dejé a cargo de Stephen cuando llegó. Confiaba que juntos podrían aprender el uno del otro: tú su flexibilidad, y Stephen tu fortaleza. – los miró a ambos por unos segundos a pesar de que los dos bajaron la mirada casi de inmediato. – Aún confió en que puedan aprender el uno del otro.

Después de eso, Mordo se quedó callado por unos instantes antes de mirarla a la cara, buscando algo en ella que sin duda, no halló. – Necesito meditar sobre todo esto. – Hizo un gesto de asentimiento hacia ella y se marchó de ahí.


	16. Capítulo 16

Después de la salida de Mordo, Stephen miró a Tony a los ojos, apenas conteniendo su enojo. Tony se veía asustado, como si supiera exactamente lo que le iba a decir. – Tú lo descubriste, ¿no es cierto? Sabías lo que estaban haciendo conmigo todo el tiempo.

Antes de que Tony pudiera decir algo, Ancestral abrió la dimensión del espejo con sólo ellos dos adentro. Pudieron ver como Tony se alejaba de ahí con miedo en los ojos. Wong se acercó a él para asegurarle que estarían bien. Los ojos de Tony estaban abiertos y asustados. Stephen pronto se dio cuenta de que temían por **_su _**seguridad, no la propia.

–Abre el ojo, Stephen.

–¿Qué? No. Acabo de escuchar que…

–Es por eso por lo que estamos aquí, en primer lugar. – Se acercó a su lado. – Abre el ojo, Stephen. Yo te guiare sobre lo que debes hacer. – Stephen obedeció. – Ahora, concéntrate en el día en que abriste un portal por primera vez, en el momento en que lo atravesaste, y llevamos ahí.

–¿Cómo?

–Del mismo modo que regresaste tu manzana a su estado original.

Stephen cerró los ojos y se concentró en ese momento exacto. Movió su mano a su izquierda para retroceder el tiempo. Cuando los abrió pudo ver la biblioteca llena de gente en ese momento.

–¿Estamos...?

–Sí. – Ella empezó a caminar hacia la salida de la biblioteca. – Sígueme, Stephen.

Él se apresuró a llegar a su lado. Cuando lo hizo, ella los guio a su oficina. Por el camino pudo ver como Mordo y Tony lo llevaban arrastrando. Así que así fue como llegó a su cuarto aquella vez. Cuando llegaron a la oficina, ella se hizo a un lado y se quedó parada en una esquina junto a la puerta. – Ahora adelanta el tiempo al momento en que veas a Tony entrar.

Nuevamente, Stephen obedeció. En cuanto Tony abrió la puerta con enojo y la cerró detrás de él, volvió a dejar que el tiempo trascurriera de modo normal y observó toda la escena: a Tony enojado en su nombre, arremetiendo contra Ancestral; el momento exacto en que llegó a la conclusión a la que Stephen nunca llegó por sí mismo, y lo enojado que estaba después de eso, cómo gritó y aseguró que podría regresarle sus manos de algún modo, dispuesto a forzar el campo de la ciencia para que fuera así; las lágrimas, la tristeza y finalmente, llegar a la conclusión de que ella tenía razón: si lo sacaba de ahí, Stephen no lo habría aceptado. En esos momentos él estaba más concentrado en sus manos que en los conocimientos que se le estaban presentando; habría dicho que sí a cualquier cosa con tal de recuperar sus manos y con ellas, su antigua vida. Finalmente vio a Tony hacerla prometer que le diría y luego, resignado y derrotado, con ojos rojos por el llanto, se alejó de ahí. Cuando Tony salió de la habitación, Ancestral colocó su mano en su hombro haciéndolo brincar un poco.

–Lo que le dije a Tony es cierto: él no es indispensable en tu camino. Pero eso no quiere decir que no puedan compartir uno. – le sonrió un poco cómplice. – Ambos tienen tantas posibilidades de hacer grandes cosas, Stephen.

Ancestral le enseñó a volver a su tiempo y cerrar el ojo de modo correcto esta vez, pero no salieron de la dimensión del espejo. Por unos segundos, ambos se quedaron ahí, con Stephen pensando en lo que acababa de ver, y con Ancestral viéndolo atentamente. 

–Le prometí a Tony que llegado el momento te daría toda la información para que decidieras tu camino. – Ella se giró a verlo directo a los ojos antes de comenzar. – Tienes una gran capacidad para ayudar. Siempre destacaste, pero no porque anhelaras el éxito, sino por tu temor al fracaso.

–Eso me volvió un gran doctor. – intentó defenderse Stephen.

–Y también lo que retuvo tu posible grandeza. – Stephen la miró extrañado. – La arrogancia y el miedo aun evita que aprendas la más simple e importante lección de todas.

–¿La que es?

–**_Deja de pensar en ti._** – Y ella extendió su mano hacia donde estaba Tony acurrucado en sí mismo intentando darse algo de calor, supuso. La temperatura había bajado bastante a lo largo de la noche, pero por todos los hechizos para mantener el calor que había ejecutado en sus ropas no lo había notado hasta ahora. Tony no tenía esos hechizos a su disposición y aun así se había quedado ahí, en la biblioteca fría, esperándolos. Esperando a que Stephen regresara de donde sea que se había ido, negándose a dormir pues estaba concentrado en el lugar en donde los dos habían desaparecido, obligándose a permanecer en ese lugar sin importarle su propio bienestar. – Cuando viniste a mí, me preguntaste cómo fui capaz de sanar a Jonathan Pangborn. No lo hice. El directamente encausa hacia él energía dimensional.

–¿El usa magia para caminar?

–Todo el tiempo. Él tuvo que elegir: regresar a su propia vida o servir a un propósito aún mayor.

–¿Y yo recuperaría mis manos así?, ¿Mi antigua vida?

–Así es. Pero, como le dije a Tony, el mundo perdería una gran luz por ello. – Buscó su mano y la sostuvo con una de las suyas. – Stephen, a nadie se nos permite escoger nuestro momento. A la vida le da sentido la muerte. El saber que tus días acabaran. Que tienes tan poco tiempo. Eso nos hace apreciar lo que tenemos. No desperdicies tu tiempo. – Soltó su mano de modo delicado. – Ahora tienes todo lo que necesitas para tomar una decisión. – Sólo entonces Ancestral los sacó de la dimensión espejo.

Tan pronto como los dos aparecieron, Tony se puso de pie y se acercó a ellos. Domingo sólo levantó la cabeza del lugar en el que estaba echado, durmiendo.

–¿Están bien? – preguntó Tony preocupado mientras los veía a ambos, inspeccionando rápidamente si alguno de ellos tenía heridas.

Ella tenía razón al apuntar a Tony cuando mencionó que dejara de pensar en sí mismo.

–Como te lo prometí, le he dado al Dr. Strange toda la información para que pueda decidir su destino. – Le sonrió a Tony y después se alejó de ellos. – Espero que puedan dormir por lo menos un poco. El amanecer está muy cerca ahora.

Tony se quedó quieto mientras la veía irse, inseguro de qué debería de decir o hacer ahora. Se volvió a ver a Stephen

–Lo siento mucho por no decírtelo en cuanto lo supe. – Bajó la cabeza como si pensara que su transgresión había sido demasiado grande como para poder ser perdonada. – No intento justificarme, pero ella dijo que si te lo decía en esos momentos, entonces simplemente lo ignorarías con tal de recuperar tus manos. Lo siento, Stephen, de verdad.

–¿Es por eso por lo que te fuiste?

–No. – negó rápido con la cabeza. – Me fui porque me dijiste que lo hiciera. Y comprendo porque lo hiciste, de verdad. Yo… sé que estaba actuando demasiado necesitado, ¡y tenías razón! el estar viniendo todos los días, simplemente presionándote para que comieras conmigo y pasaras un poco de tu tiempo a mi lado fue egoísta. Te estaba distrayendo de tus estudios y quitándote un tiempo que podría haber sido mucho mejor aprovechado, ¿verdad? Y, bueno, eso es obvio. Ahora eres un Maestro. – Le sonrió un poco cuando vio de nuevo sus túnicas con una sonrisa pequeña y frágil. – Lamento haber tomado todo ese tiempo. Si no lo hubiera hecho, habrías llegado a este punto mucho antes. Lo siento por hacerte perder casi tres meses.

_No se trata de ti. _

Y Tony lo sabe muy bien, ¿no?

–No te disculpes. – dio un par de largas y profundas respiraciones, preparándose para lo que venía. – Tony, no sabes cuánto lo siento. Te trate horrible cuando merecías algo mucho mejor. Alguien mucho mejor que yo. – otra respiración profunda. – Cuando te dije todas esas cosas horribles, las cuales eran todas mentiras, lo hice porque quería lastimarte. Y quería hacerlo porque deseaba que te sintieras tan mal como yo me sentía en esos momentos.

–¿Por tus manos? – preguntó preocupado.

–No. – movió su cabeza de un lado a otro de modo suave, sin dejar de verlo. – Estaba celoso. Celoso de ver cómo hablabas con otras personas y te hacías amigo de todos ellos rápidamente… de que te rieras con ellos, bromearas con ellos y a su vez, te hicieran reír. La única vez que yo logre hacerlo fue en tu camioneta la noche que me encontraste. – miró sus manos antes de levantar de nuevo la vista. – Quería ser yo todos esos momentos. Quería ser yo el que tuviera tu atención indivisible. Te quería ahí para mí cada vez que te necesitara, pero jamás me preocupe por si tú me llegabas a necesitar. En cuando me volví consciente de los amigos que tenías, creí que ya no te interesaba y que me dejarías por ellos. Que… tú dijiste que no me tenías lástima. En ese momento yo no era útil, sino sólo un hombre que recogiste de la calle y que era fácilmente desechable, reemplazable. Yo… te alejé antes de que tú me alejaras a mí. Te dañe para sentirme en control de la situación.

–Stephen, yo…

–Me estaba enamorado de ti. – Decidió ir por todo antes de que Tony pudiera dejarlo. – Y yo… yo quería…

–¿Estabas? – preguntó Tony con ojos inciertos, pero imbuidos en esperanza.

–Estoy. No sé si… no sé si es amor, pero yo… – puso sus manos en los hombros de Tony. – Me gustaría poder… conocerte mejor. Me gustaría que pudiéramos darle una oportunidad a esto, ¿sabes? Pero… – dejó caer sus manos – comprenderé si no es lo que quieres. Yo fui un idiota contigo. No estoy seguro de que merezca a alguien como tú, ni siquiera antes de mi accidente. Pero tal vez… tal vez en el futuro. Tal vez si sigo este camino podre ser digno de…

–¡NO! – Stephen de inmediato se quedó callado, y lo miró asombrado, asustado, y algo herido. No fue mucho tiempo, quizá menos de un segundo, pero le pareció eterno. – Si vas a elegir un camino, debe ser por ti, no por mí. Lo que sea que elijas, debes hacerlo porque es lo que deseas, lo que de verdad quieres, no por lo que los demás te lo dicen o te empujan en esa dirección – apoyó su cabeza en el pecho de Stephen y continuó: – porque no importa lo que elijas siempre que me permitas estar a tu lado para conocerte, para saber si podemos, con el tiempo, ser algo más.

Tony estaba dispuesto a adaptarse a lo que fuera su situación, a apoyarlo e intentar estar a su lado pese a todo, ayudándolo a sobrellevar el peso de su decisión, cualquiera que esta fuera...

_No se trata de ti._

–¿Lo harías?

–Síp – respondió con una pequeña risita.

–¿Aun si decidiera ser un hechicero?

Sintió a Tony tensarse, pero casi inmediatamente después se relajó.

–Me quedaría en donde sea que casa este, esperando por ti. Posiblemente buscaría un hobby, algo que… algo que me ayudara. Sé que te irías por algún tiempo a veces y que… que será difícil para mí. No tendrás mucho tiempo para los dos si es que llegamos a eso, pero… creo que valdría la pena, ¿sabes? Creo que eso haría que cada minuto fuera aún más preciado. Después de todo, el saber que nuestro tiempo es poco lo aprovecharíamos un poco más, ¿no? Es decir… podríamos pelear, gritar y todo eso, pero al final del día, me encargaría de decirte todos los días, en las mañanas, tardes y noches, que te quiero y esperare por ti. Te lo diría siempre que tuvieras que irte y siempre que regresaras a mí; cada vez que quisiera, sin pensarlo y sin detenerme por los demás, por vergüenza o mi enojo o tristeza o cualquiera sea el sentimiento que tenga. Incluso haría demostraciones cursis de amor si quisiera porque sabría que podría ser lo último. – dijo con una risita acuosa. – Y si es así, si alguna vez es la última, no quiero arrepentirme de no haberte dicho lo suficiente que te amo.

–¿Te quedarías conmigo aun sabiendo que puedes perderme en cualquier momento?

–Yo… perdí a mi madre por un accidente de auto provocado por mi padre; a Jarvis, el mayordomo de mi familia quien siempre fue más una figura paterna de lo que jamás fue Howard, lo perdí por la edad… y a veces, cuando Rhodey, mi mejor amigo, es desplegado, pienso que lo perderé también a él por una bala perdida, o una falla en su avión o… lo que sea. De algún modo u otro, sé que en algún punto perderé a alguien o que alguien me perderá. Pero no puedo dejar que ese miedo sea lo que me detenga de querer estar con las personas que quiero. Podría perderte en una misión, o podría perderte de un millón y medio de formas diferentes. Es lo mismo conmigo. Podrías perderme por cualquier cosa. – Respiró profundo antes de continuar. – Si te perdiera a ti, dolería, pero… tendría recuerdos para poder seguir viviendo lo que me quede de vida. – Abrazó fuerte a Stephen. – Yo… estás más ancho que cuando te conocí. – terminó entre risas un tanto rotas por la emoción.

Stephen le regresó el abrazo.

–Quiero. – Apretó un poco más a Tony. – Quiero intentarlo. Quiero saber a dónde vamos con esto. Y yo… no sé si seré un buen hechicero, pero… yo podría salvar más vidas así que como neurocirujano. Quiero ayudar, del modo que hace mucho no quería. Y te quiero a ti a mi lado, si es lo que tú quieres.

–Sí, quiero.

–Entonces… yo haría lo que fuera por ser digno de ti.

–Stephen, no…

–Quiero ser una mejor persona porque quiero que te sientas orgulloso de mí; quiero ser una mejor persona porque quiero poder estar a tu lado y sentirme orgulloso de la persona que soy. De algún modo, y sin importar el tiempo que tome, seré digno de ti… ya verás que sí. – se separó un poco de Tony para poderlo ver directo a los ojos. – Y lo hare, porque Ancestral tiene razón. – Tony no tuvo que formular la pregunta. – **_No todo se trata de mí._** Y creo que… creo que a tu lado podría aprender esta lección aún más rápido. Saber que alguien más espera por mí, que a alguien más le afectan mis decisiones, eso es…

–Stephen. – Esta vez, cuando se rio, bajaron un par de lágrimas de sus hermosos ojos cafés – eso es muy cursi – se acurrucó en el abrazo un poco, escondiendo su rostro en el pecho de Stephen. – y al parecer me gusta lo cursi. ¡Imagínate!

Por unos segundos se quedaron abrazados sin preocuparse por nada… hasta que escucharon a Domingo bostezar.

–Así que todo eso fue muy cursi. Agradable, pero muy cursi. – dijo Tony mientras se separaba algo de Stephen, con una sonrisa enorme que sentía que le partía el rostro a la mitad, y los ojos brillantes de alegría y lágrimas de felicidad restantes. 

–Sí, no hay que hacerlo una costumbre. – El tono cariñoso y amable con el que Stephen respondió lo dejo sorprendido. No sabía que era capaz de hacerlo.

–No, no hay que hacerlo. Quizá en los aniversarios, cumpleaños y… ya se me ocurrirán más días para llenar el calendario. – El tono juguetón de Tony lo alegró a un nivel extraordinario.

– ¿Por qué no…? – él tomó las manos de Tony entre las suyas, y con un tono sorprendido y muy preocupado dijo: – ¡Estás helado!

–Si, un poco. Ha bajado un poco la temperatura por la lluvia, creo. Además, Ancestral sólo se apreció de la nada y me dijo que la acompañara en ese instante. No tuve tiempo para tomar nada más para cubrirme, así que… bueno. – Estiró los brazos mostrándole su atuendo.

–Deberíamos… deberíamos dormir, como sugirió Ancestral. – Stephen maldijo que la biblioteca ahora tuviera mucha más luz. Sin lugar a dudas Tony podía ver su sonrojo.

–Stephen, he visto tu cama y sé que no cabremos los dos. – Aseguró Tony sonriendo, pero poniéndose serio y algo preocupado un segundo después. – A menos que estés sugiriendo que cada uno duerma en su propia cama, en cuyo caso simplemente ignora lo que dije o hice, porque no he dormido mucho en los últimos días y creo que…

Algo le decía a Stephen que si no paraba sus balbuceos, Tony seguiría por horas y horas, así que apoyó su frente en la Tony para detenerlo.

–Tu lugar suena bien.

–¿Sí? – Nuevamente los ojos de Tony brillaban como dos… dos de las estrellas más brillantes. ¿Era esta la señal de que debería de empezar a leer poesía?

Stephen se puso el anillo de onda e hizo un portal al lugar de Tony. El castaño llamó a Domingo y los dos lo atravesaron con calma. Stephen estaba quieto en su lugar viendo la espalda de Tony por unos segundos hasta que él se volvió a verlo.

–¿Vienes? – Preguntó Tony mientras extendía su mano hacia él.

Stephen estiró su propia mano, dejando que sus dedos y los de Tony se tocaran suavemente antes de que el castaño tomara por completo su mano en la suya, apretándola suavemente y jalándolo un poco hacia él. Finalmente atravesó el portal y lo cerró detrás de él de inmediato.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> El próximo lunes iniciamos con Iron Man!!


	17. Capítulo 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Y llegamos al final!

Domingo corrió a su cama y se hizo un ovillo tan pronto como atravesó el portal. Tony y él, por otro lado, se quedaron parados por unos segundos: Stephen porque estaba nervioso y no sabía qué hacer, y Tony porque no estaba seguro de lo que quería hacer fuera correcto. Al final, el primero en moverse fue Tony, quien se dirigió a la cama, volteándose a verlo cuando estaba a medio camino. Por las ventanas de la bodega entraba poca luz, pero era suficiente para que Stephen pudiera ver la silueta del hombre delante de él sin problemas. Sin pensarlo mucho, Stephen camino para unirse a Tony, siguiéndolo a la cama.

Cuando estuvieron al lado de la cama, Tony lo miró de nuevo y, de un modo un poco inseguro, se acercó a él y tomó sus manos entre las suyas. Las masajeo un poco con cariño y delicadeza. Stephen nuevamente se encontró sin saber que hacer más allá de disfrutar el momento. Una de las cosas que más extrañó cuando Tony se marchó fue la manera en que el hombre podía cuidar de su punto más débil con semejante ternura y delicadeza, con toques suaves pero seguros y cariñosos. Él siguió sobando sus manos por unos segundos hasta que estas se calentaron un poco. Después de eso, puso sus manos en las túnicas de Stephen y con un poco de guía de su parte, se deshizo de ellas. Poco a poco, empezó a quedarse sin nada de ropa. Tony lo hizo sentar en su cama cuando le bajó los pantalones, arrodillándose delante de él para quitarle las botas. Retiró sus calcetines y botas con precisión asombrosa, así como el pantalón atorado en ellas. Finalmente, y sin moverse de ese lugar, lo admiró por un poco de tiempo. Stephen le sonrió mientras, con sus manos temblorosas, le retiraba la primera prenda de ropa. Para las siguientes lo incitó a ponerse en pie y, cuando todo se fue, le dijo:

–Ven a mí, Tony.

Tony empujó un poco a Stephen por los hombros para obligarlo a acomodarse en la cama y Stephen, teniendo cuidado de sus manos, se recostó en su lado izquierdo para poder ver a Tony, quien se acomodó en su costado derecho, quedando así frente a frente. Stephen sabía que esa era la manera en que quería despertar y acostarse a dormir por el resto de su vida.

Stephen movió su brazo derecho para indicarle a Tony que quería que se acurrucar a su lado y él, ni lento ni perezoso, se acercó a su lado manteniendo sus manos a la vista para no lastimarlas, encajando bajo su brazo de modo perfecto. Tony apoyó su cabeza en su pecho, haciéndole cosquillas con su cabello en la barbilla.

–¿Tus manos? – Tony preguntó con preocupación en su voz.

Stephen contempló por un momento decir una mentira y asegurarle que estarían bien durante la noche, pero no quería hacerlo. Si iban a estar juntos, si iban a intentarlo, quería iniciar con el pie derecho y no sería así si le mentía. Luego entonces, le dijo la verdad.

–Normalmente duermo de espaldas.

Tony se impulsó con sus piernas y brazos, empujándolo por el pecho, lo que obligó al más alto a quedar sobre su espalda. Cuando estuvo conforme con su nueva posición, Tony se acomodó en su pecho, casi como un gato. Stephen bajó sus manos a la espalda del castaño, dejándolas ahí, pero poco a poco empezó a pasarlas por la espalda del hombre encima suyo. Tony era pesado, pero no tanto que le resultara molesto o incomodo, y tenía sus claras ventajas, pues Tony empezó a hacer algunos ruidos felices mientras él depositaba un par de besos en su frente para acompañar el movimiento de sus manos.

No está seguro del punto en que se quedó dormido, pero lo que sí sabe es que cuando despertó, Tony se había movido hasta quedar apretado a su costado, con su brazo apoyado en su pecho, cubriendo con su propia mano la suya temblorosa. Su otra mano descansaba cómodamente en la cintura de Tony. Era maravilloso. Más aun cuando vio la alegría y cariño con el que Tony lo miraba desde debajo de sus pestañas. Ambos sonrieron como idiotas.

Tony se levantó con cuidado de no lastimarlo y se puso los pantalones. Stephen se quedó en la cama viéndolo moverse por el lugar, acomodando lo que podía en una prisa nerviosa antes de agarrar una sudadera gruesa y ponérsela, privándolo de la vista. Lo superó rápidamente cuando recibió un suave beso en la frente, seguido de una sonrisa algo insegura, pero aun radiante. En el momento en que se alejó de su lado se acercó a la mesa del centro y tomó la correa de Domingo, quien ya estaba junto a la puerta ansioso por poder salir.

–Sacaré a Domingo y compraré algo de comida mientras estoy fuera. ¿Para los dos? – preguntó mientras hacía malabares para ponerse los zapatos.

–Para los tres. – contestó Stephen con una sonrisa.

Esa respuesta hizo que Tony le sonriera radiante y, con la luz que se colaba por la puerta abierta, parecía como algo que iba más allá de lo terrenal.

Al parecer el amor podía hacer que un médico se volviera poeta. Eso no lo vio venir, pero descubrió que en realidad no le importaba.

Tony regresó a su casa poco después con un Domingo feliz de haber dado su paseo, y una bolsa llena de comida que estaba seguro de que a Stephen le encantaría. También logró conseguir unas tasas de café y té que, aunque le costara un poco de trabajo manejarlas junto con la bolsa de comida y Domingo para abrir la puerta, estaba más que seguro de que valdrían la pena.

Cuando por fin abrió la puerta se ayudó con la otra mano para evitar tirarlo todo y cerró la puerta con su pie, caminando con cuidado hacia la mesa para dejarlo todo ahí mientras soltaba la correa de Domingo a mitad de camino. El perro fue a oler a la persona que aún estaba en su cama… durmiendo. Vaya, tal parecía que el desayuno sería en la cama.

Con el mismo cuidado que antes se acercó a la cama con todas las cosas en las manos y, un poco inseguro, le dio un beso en la frente a Stephen, alejándose después, a la espera de verlo abrir los ojos. El hombre más alto se movió un tanto en la cama antes de abrir los ojos y verlo, sonriéndole cuando lo reconoció. O eso pensó.

–Buenos días, bella durmiente. – Extendió un vaso de té de manzanilla hacia él. – Espero que te guste. Pedí que le pusieran una cucharada de azúcar.

Stephen se poyo en sus antebrazos y se sentó en la cama. Tomo el té y bebió un par de tragos. No estaba mal.

–Gracias.

Sólo recibió una sonrisa a cambio, pero fue linda.

–También traje comida. – Colocó la bolsa casi llena entre los dos. – Conseguí momos al vapor de carne, queso y papa. Algunos son de verduras, si se te antojan más.

–Eso suena delicioso, Tony. – Estaba a punto de tomar uno cuando se detuvo en seco. – Espera, ¿qué hora es?

–Más allá de medio día – respondió Tony con calma mientras tomaba su café.

Stephen se asombró y en una prisa algo histérica, se levantó de inmediato. Tony apenas logró retirar la comida y el té de su camino. Stephen fue de inmediato a lo que pensaba que era el baño sin procesar que su taza de té ya no estaba en su mano.

Un par de minutos después salió y se encontró con Tony comiendo de modo lento aun sentado en la cama disfrutando de los momos que compró… para él. Stephen no se detuvo por eso y caminó hacia él mientras Tony señalaba con su mano a la única silla del lugar. Ahí estaban sus túnicas dobladas. No tenía ropa interior, lo que sería algo incómodo, pero no tenía otra opción.

Una vez que se puso los pantalones, Tony se levantó de su lugar y esperó a que se empezara a acomodar su túnica antes de jalarlo y sentarlo en la cama. Colocó sus calcetines y botas con una precisión asombrosa, y cuando la última estuvo lista, le dio su té y le señaló la bolsa de momos a su lado.

–Come. – Le ordenó Tony mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla y luego se dirigía al baño con algo de ropa bajo el brazo.

Asombrado, Stephen obedeció de inmediato mientras veía a Tony desaparecer en el baño, reapareciendo unos minutos más tarde ya vestido y con el cabello arreglado, aunque aún bastante mojado. Se dirigió de inmediato a una de las cajas junto a su cama y comenzó a arrojar algunas cosas a su mochila, así como varias herramientas.

Sólo hasta que Stephen comió todos los momos restantes Tony se acercó a él, tomó su vaso, lo puso en la mesa y le dio su anillo de onda. Stephen abrió de inmediato un portal a Kamar-Taj. Se suponía que tenía una clase con el Maestro Hamir, así que corrió hacia el patio donde esta se estaría dando no sin antes sentir la suave caricia que Tony le dio en una de sus manos, como una promesa.

Si alguien vio su sonrisa infantil mientras atravesaba todo Kamar-Taj para llegar a su clase, no lo comentó.

No fue sino hasta casi la media noche que Stephen se dirigió a la biblioteca.

Debido a lo tarde que inicio su día se vio en la necesidad de compensar el tiempo perdido hasta estas horas tan tardías de la noche, por lo que no había tenido la oportunidad de ver a Tony desde que se separaron. Esperaba que aun estuviera en la biblioteca, esperándolo para… no estaba seguro, ¿cenar juntos? O lo que fuese, Stephen podía adaptarse. Sentía que si Tony le pedía algo, él no tendría problemas para adaptarse a lo que fuera.

Tony estaba sentado con Wong a su lado, ambos viendo la pantalla de la laptop de Tony mientras el castaño parecía enseñarle algo.

–…y todas esas líneas de código conforman la parte principal de JARVIS. Esos son sus parámetros base y los límites que le puse sólo al inicio. Conforme aprenda con los años, él será capaz de decidir qué seguir y que no. Desde luego, algunos serán imposibles de brincar sin mi contraseña, usuario y un par más de muestras más para validar que en realidad soy yo, y no alguien que se hace pasar por mí para obligarlo a… dominar el mundo o algo como eso.

–Entonces estas creando… ¿vida?

Tony lo miró sorprendido y divertido. – No, no tanto así, pero una vez que esté en línea gritare a todo pulmón “¡Está vivo!” igual que lo hizo Víctor Frankenstein. Incluso programaré el sonido de relámpagos para que se reproduzcan en ese mismo momento.

Stephen sonrió y se acercó a ellos, y mientras dejaba un par de libros en la mesa al lado de Tony, dijo:

–Seguramente sabes que en el libro de Mary Shelly, el doctor Víctor Frankenstein no dice eso en ningún momento, ¿verdad?

–¡¿No lo dice?! – Tony colocó su mano sobre su frente y puso una cara herida. Todo muy dramático, debe decir. – La película me ha mentido. Me siento traicionado.

Wong sólo se rio por sus payasadas. ¡¿Cómo es que reía libremente con Tony y no con él?!

Fue en ese momento que Mordo entró a la biblioteca, viéndolos a todos de modo serio antes de acercarse a Stephen.

–Tenías razón al desconfiar de Ancestral. – Se miró sus manos unos momentos antes regresar la mirada a la cara de Stephen. – La dimensión oscura es volátil, peligrosa. ¿Y si un día la supera? – levantó uno de sus dedos, y con tono aún más molesto, continuó–: Nos enseñó que estaba prohibido… y ella usa ese poder para ganar siglos de vida.

Stephen se acercó a él y con tono duro, lo confrontó. – Hizo lo que creyó correcto.

–Y pagaremos por eso. ¿No lo entiendes? Sus transgresiones nos conducirán en algún punto a una catástrofe. ¡Y será **_su culpa_**! Entonces nosotros tendremos que lidiar con las consecuencias de sus…

–¿Siquiera te escuchas a ti mismo? ¡Vamos, debes ser más inteligente que esto!

–Esto no es…

–¡Pero lo es! – elevó sus manos con enojo y luego se acercó a Mordo. – ¿Has escuchado de la teoría del caos, o la teoría del efecto mariposa, Mordo?

Sin duda sus preguntas fueron suficientemente extrañas para sacarlo de balance. – ¿De qué estás hablando?, ¿La teoría de qué?

–No sé las leyes con las cuales trabajan ustedes, eso ya lo dije y no me gusta repetirme, pero amigo, prepárate para entender el mundo y el universo con mis reglas. Te enseñaré el punto de vista de los físicos, matemáticos y otros fanáticos. Esto te dará nuevas reglas en las cuales basarte y chico, explotaran tu cabeza. **_Así que siéntate Mordo, que te daré catedra. _**

Por absurdo que sea, fue así como Mordo se sumergió en teorías físicas que en un principio lo superaban. Tony inicio con la teoría del caos, pasó por el efecto mariposa, y continuó con un sinfín de fórmulas matemáticas escritas en pergamino que Wong le suministraba, así como ejemplos bizarros, pero estúpidamente sencillos e increíblemente fáciles de comprender y asociar a lo que Tony estaba escribiendo o contándole en ese momento. Aun así, había momentos en los que Mordo lo veía asustado, sorprendido, perdido, o una permutación de estas. A pesar de que Tony afirmó que no le gustaba repetirse, regresaba con gusto a su explicación anterior brindando nuevos ejemplos aún más fáciles de entender cuando la cara de Mordo se tornaba confusa. El hombre habría sido un buen profesor, en opinión de Stephen. O eso o habría abrumado a sus estudiantes con tanta y tanta información que al final de la clase ellos saldrían simplemente con miradas perdidas, convencidos de cosas que no entendían, pero que daban por innegables ya que su profesor las había dicho. Casi como lo que le estaba pasando a Mordo en esos momentos. Podía decir que el pobre hombre estaba a punto de tener un colapso o una migraña que le haría desear morir. Stephen apostaba por la segunda.

–Así que eso significa…

–Significa que te detengas ahora. – Mordo pasó sus manos por su cabeza y cara de modo lento, como si intentara despejar toda la frustración. – Comprendo lo que estas intentando hacer, pero estamos hablando de alguien que ha estado mintiendo por…

–Entonces lo que te molesta en realidad es que te mintió, no tanto las consecuencias de lo que hizo puedan llegar a ser. – Tony se recargó en la silla y cruzó sus brazos para poder ver al hechicero con su cara severa. – Admítelo, Mordo: estás enojado porque te sientes traicionado por Ancestral debido a la mentira, y no tanto porque doblo o rompió las reglas.

–No, no es así. No comprendes. Estamos hablando de cosas realmente peligrosas aquí. Si ella se hubiera equivocado…

–Significaría que aún es humana, como todos los que estamos aquí. Todos nos equivocamos, Mordo. A veces simplemente jugamos a los dados con lo que hacemos, y con las consecuencias que puedan traer nuestras acciones. Y si te atreves a decir que nunca te ha llegado a patear el trasero una consecuencia de algo que hiciste hace tiempo, y que no pensaste que las tuviera, entonces eres un mentiroso.

–No es lo mismo.

–Lo es, y no lo es. – Tony se apoyó en sus brazos y acercó su rostro al del hombre sentado enfrente suyo. – Y es así porque ella es la encargada de todos ustedes y de la tierra. Si ella falla o se equivoca, todos pagamos; pero es debido a que ella es la hechicera suprema que está consciente de que cada decisión, cada error, pone a todos en peligro. Luego entonces, a sabiendas de todo ese peso en sus hombros, ¿no crees que ella rompería las reglas con tal de mantenernos a todos a salvo?

Después de eso, Mordo ya no dijo nada. Stephen y Wong no sabían si era porque simplemente ya no quería discutir con Tony debido a un dolor de cabeza… o porque finalmente había entendido el concepto de lo que significa ser el hechicero supremo. A Tony no le importaba, pues para él era un ganar/ganar.

–Sólo… dejemos las cosas como están por el momento.

–De cuerdo. – Tony juntó todos los pergaminos que uso, apilándolos con alegría para tendérselos a Mordo. – Aquí, toma. Te aconsejo que repases tus apuntes y te prepares adecuadamente para tu examen en dos semanas. No toleraré una mala calificación. Si la obtienes, te quedaras sin bollos por un mes.

Mordo agarró la enorme cantidad de pergamino, entre divertido y preocupado. Era una broma, ¿verdad?

–¿Examen? – preguntó Wong, al parecer interesado de pronto en lo que Tony estaba diciendo.

–Claro. Será de una sola pregunta, la cual tendrá que desarrollar usando las teorías que escribí ahí, así como sus debidas comprobaciones. Calculo que ocuparas unas 4 o 5 hojas de pergamino, por ambos lados, para resolverla. O más. ¿Qué tan grande es tu letra, Mordo?

Stephen no pudo evitar echarse a reír cuando vio la cara de Mordo, y poco a poco, los demás se le unieron. Mordo fue el último, pero también fue quien más fuerte se rio.

–Es una biblioteca. Me parece que deberían de bajar la voz si quieren quedarse aquí.

Nade había visto entrar a Ancestral. Aunque no era de extrañar, estaban demasiado ocupados riendo y evitado caer de las sillas debido a estas como para preocuparse de quien entraba o salía de la biblioteca. Luego entonces, todos brincaron como gatos asustados. Tony terminó en el piso por eso.

Ancestral sonrió divertida mientras Tony se apoyaba en la mesa para volverse a sentar en su silla.

–¿Me quieres matar, verdad? – Tony la miró con dagas en los ojos y con un puchero que a Stephen se le antojo hermoso. – Si ese es el plan, debes saber que tus tés ya no llegaran. – Se puso en pie y se estiró, sintiendo cómo todo su esqueleto empezaba a reacomodarse después de pasar todas esas horas sentado sin casi moverse. Cuando su sudadera subió por arriba del pantalón y dejó al descubierto una franja de piel bronceada, la mirada de Stephen se quedó fija en el lugar. Tony lo notó y le guiño un ojo.

–No, Tony, no planeo matarte. Aunque claro, muchas cosas en la vida raramente salen como se planean. – Ella le sonrió de modo cómplice. – Un claro ejemplo es que están aquí, sentados en la biblioteca cuando amanecerá en menos de una hora. Y puedo suponer que Stephen y Mordo tendrán más hambre de lo normal a lo largo del día por no haber comido nada ayer por la noche.

Tony se sorprendió antes eso y miró a Stephen preocupado. Eso hizo que algo cálido se instalara en el pecho del más alto. Era agradable tener a alguien cuidando de él de nuevo.

–De acuerdo, punto. Hagamos una pausa en el trabajo, caballeros, y aprovechemos la última hora antes de que salga el sol para salir y comer algo. Ahora que he mencionado la comida, me doy cuenta de que también tengo hambre, y se me antoja una pizza. Hagamos una parada en Italia.

–O en Nueva York. – sugirió Ancestral. Tony fue el único que se puso serió al escuchar eso, pero bastó para alertar a los otros tres hechiceros. Ancestral los miró con una sonrisa pequeña. – ¿Stephen, ya has decidido?

Stephen se levantó de su lugar con más gracia de la que esperaban todos los presentes y se acercó al lado de Tony, tomando con su mano temblorosa la del más bajo. Tony observó sus manos unidas como si fuera algo precioso y no algo que se fuera a romper al primer golpe, dándole un ligero apretón feliz. – Me quedaré en Kamar-Taj y seguiré este camino. Tenías razón sobre la lección que me estaba perdiendo. – Se giró a ver a Tony y le sonrió feliz.

Tony estaba asombrado, pero igualmente extasiado. Tanto, que sonrió lo más grande que pudo, acercándose un poco más a Stephen. Por el rabillo del ojo pudo ver como Wong sacaba algo de dinero de una bolsita y se lo tedia a Mordo, quien sonreía con buen humor. Tony les lanzó una mirada ofendida.

Ancestral sonrió y se acercó a donde se encontraba Mordo.

–¿Puedo suponer que también te quedaras?

Él la miró y luego bajo un poco la vista antes de volver a verla con una mirada determinada. – Me quedare, pero sólo porque no quiero que alguno de ustedes nos meta en problemas a todos. Seguiré ayudando a Stephen con su entrenamiento, como quieres, pero no puedes pedirme que te siga. – tomó una respiración profunda y continuó–: No ahora, por lo menos. Con el tiempo, quizá.

Ella le sonrió un poco triste, pero había algo de alegría y alivio en sus ojos.

–Me alegra escuchar eso, Mordo.

Ancestral se puso un tanto más sería. Sus alumnos reaccionaron en consecuencia. Tony sólo quería que acabara con eso para llevar a Stephen a comer algo. Ya no estaba en los huesos, pero uno nunca sabía.

>>Como bien saben, en santuario de Nueva York fue atacado hace tres días. El Maestro que resguardaba el santuario falleció, así como todos sus alumnos, con excepción de uno: Daniel Drumm. Era mi esperanza que él se convirtiera en el Maestro de ese santuario con el tiempo, pero nadie nunca está preparado para esto. – Los miró a todos a los ojos, esta vez incluso a Tony, quien apretó un poco la mano de Stephen. – Drumm no es Maestro aún, y temo que este ataque frene por algún tiempo sus estudios. Por eso, Stephen, te encargaras del santuario de Nueva York a partir de este momento.

–Espera, ¿qué? – preguntaron Mordo y Stephen al mismo tiempo, sorprendidos.

Ancestral continuó–: Wong, tú tienes grandes conocimientos de nuestra historia, así como de la mayoría de los libros que tenemos en todas las bibliotecas, incluyendo aquellas que se encuentran en los lugares más remotos. Espero que puedas ir con Stephen al santuario no como aprendiz, sino como un guía para él. Y Mordo, espero que también vayas y que, como lo has dicho, supervises que nadie se meta en muchos problemas. Recojan sus cosas cuanto antes y prepárense para moverse al santuario en cuanto el Maestro Hamir y yo terminemos de recoger las pertenencias que han sido dejadas ahí. – Se acercó a Tony un poco. – y Tony, espero poder ver las actualizaciones antes de que se marchen.

Tony estaba feliz por esto. No estaba seguro, pero casi podía jurar que Ancestral estaba mandando a Stephen sobre muchos otros Maestros con un propósito diferente a entrenarlo para ser el próximo hechicero supremo. Podría ser porque ella sabía que estaba ahí, tal como lo había implicado… o quizá no. Puede que ella tuviera razón y que uno no fuera necesario para el camino del otro, pero eso no significaba que no fuese querido. Sin pensarlo mucho, se lanzó hacia ella y la abrazó. Mordo, Wong y Stephen se veían asombrados por ello, sobre todo porque ella le regresó levemente el abrazo. Mordo le regresó el dinero a Wong y Stephen se conformó con verlos a los dos.

–¿Y puedo…?

–Siempre y cuando la estructura se mantenga intacta, no veo por qué no. Sólo ten cuidado, Tony. En el santuario hay más reliquias de las que puedes imaginar, y si bien algunas son casi inofensivas, algunas otras podrían quitarte la vida con sólo tocarlas.

–Ok, bien. Seré cuidadoso, lo prometo.

–Estoy segura de que así será. – Le lanzó una mirada rápida a Stephen y caminó a la salida de la biblioteca.

Los cuatro hombres se quedaron viéndola unos segundos antes de que Stephen interrumpiera ese silencio.

–Sabías que me mandaría al santuario de Nueva York. – Tony se puso algo tenso a su lado, lo miró desde debajo de sus pestañas un segundo y cuando lo vio por completo serio, acercó su mano a sus labios, le dio un tierno beso mientras le sonreía con nerviosismo para luego soltarla suavemente, tomar su laptop y correr para alcanzar a Ancestral.

–Quizá quiera instalar JARVIS en Kamar-Taj. – dijo Wong mientras se levantaba de su asiento y acomodaba los libros de la mesa.

–¿A quién? – preguntó Mordo.

–Es una “Inteligencia Artificial” que Tony está creando para…

Stephen detuvo la explicación de Wong, confundido. – Esperen, ¿soy el único al que le parece raro que Tony sepa las cosas que Ancestral quiere decirme antes que yo?

–Esposa feliz, vida feliz. – respondió Wong con cara seria, pero apenas escondiendo una sonrisa. – No se te olvide, Stephen. Esa es la llave de tu futura felicidad.

–Tony no es mi esposa.

–Aún. – completó Mordo con una sonrisa feliz en su rostro, ayudándole a Wong a apilar el resto de los libros.

Stephen decidió que por su cordura, y porque la idea estaba echando raíces demasiado rápido para su gusto, dejaría el tema de lado y se haría útil al ayudar a los otros dos hechiceros a guardar los libros de las mesas en los estantes adecuados.

Media hora después regresó Tony, aun un poco nervioso cuando vio a Stephen.

–Así que… – comenzó Tony, alargando un poco la mano para tocar la de Stephen. El hechicero vio su mano y la agarró con algo de fuerza para darle tranquilidad. Tony se relajó de inmediato. Miró a los otros dos hechiceros con una gran y radiante sonrisa. – Conozco muchos buenos lugares en Nueva York que venden pizzas que les harán creer que el nirvana existe. Abren toda la noche… o eso creo. Si no es así, me aseguraré de dejarles una muy buena propina por las molestias causadas, porque créanme, valdrá la pena. – Vio las ropas de todos ello y después agregó. – Pediremos para llevar.

–¿Para llevar? – preguntó Wong.

–Yep. – volvió a ver a Stephen. – ¿Stephen, cariño, puedes abrir un portal a mi bodega y después a la casa de Nueva York? Debes estar muriendo de hambre… igual que Mordo. – agregó lo como una idea de último minuto. Después de eso, continuó–: Así que, vamos, vamos, Stephen, no me puedo mover si no hay portal, nena.

Los ojos brillantes y emocionados de Tony lo pudieron distraer un poco de los apodos tontos. Pero todos ahí sabían, que muy, muy dentro de él, amaba esos apodos.

Ancestral estaba viendo el intercambio desde la entrada de la biblioteca. Tony y Stephen estarían realmente bien juntos, siendo uno el pilar del otro en momentos de necesidad. Serían la roca a la cual sujetarse cuando las cosas se pusieran confusas, pues el otro se sentiría como la única constante. Ella no podía ver más allá del 2017, pero tenía la certeza de que para ese momento, el próximo hechicero supremo estaría listo para tomar el mando.

Con una última sonrisa, ella giró y salió de la biblioteca.


End file.
